


A different World

by dancinluv



Series: A Different World [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie encounters a different type of Ichabod that she never thought she'd ever see or experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I am so sick of men. They are so full of shit!" Abbie said aloud walking at a quick pace ahead of her sister. They were heading inside a carnival. Jenny, after four hours of convincing, was able to get Abbie to accompany her. Abbie was not in the mood to go anywhere after her awful lunch encounter with a guy she had been chatting with online for the past five weeks.  A man she knew well enough to meet up with. Daniel was his real name, the screen or his alias name was 'Night Hawk'. Usually she would call Crane to vent and listen to his feedback, even if it was annoying at times. She didn't mind hearing Crane's view on things. She wouldn't bother Crane at this time right now knowing him and Katrina are on their little honeymoon. Ever since the painter murderer incident, Katrina and Crane have really been trying to work out their marriage, to add, Crane letting Abbie know how much katrina really is trying to show how much she values her love for him. Crane must see something salvageable about it she thought, cause she couldn't see shit. She actually wish she could see what Crane saw, but it was too hard for Abbie to get past Katrina's lies and deception. She knew in the back of her mind Crane will always love Katrina, no matter what obstacles they faced and keep facing, she will always have a place in his heart. Crane knows it will take some time before he allows Katrina's trust back in but it was something he was willing to give a fair chance. It's not that Abbie thought katrina would harm Ichabod or even Abbie herself, it was knowing katrina might still have an emotional attachment to Abraham. Katrina claims she doesn't, but Abbie calls bullshit on that one.

How Abbie and Daniel aka Night Hawk had met, well it was the first time Abbie was open to meet someone online. At first it started as a _something to do to pass the time_ while she was waiting for her sister to arrive so they could head to the movies. While she was on her ipad she had stumbled upon a website called "Hot or Not", a chat site where you get to rate someone by there photo if you think they are hot or not. If the person thinks the photo is hot, they send the person an instant message under there user name. Abbie browsed through a bunch of photos rating them mostly nots until she came across Night Hawks picture. That's when she saw someone worthy of a Hot. He had greenish blue eyes, brown wavy hair that was almost as long as Ichobad's but was layered in the front and a little longer in the back, a dimple showed on the left side of his cheek from his smile, he had great pearly white teeth, that was a plus, teeth were important to Abbie, looked no older than 30, he had a nice built, wasn't to lean and at the same time wasn't too muscular. He was nicely fit. Abbie shrugged her shoulders and thought to herself, ahh what the hell, so she clicked on his user name to send him an instant message that said "nice pic". She wasn't sure if he was online or not, there wasn't an icon letting her know. Either way it didn't matter. She left him a message and that was that. Abbie continued to browse for a few more minutes when she heard a "ding" noise with a small box popping up on the bottom right corner of her screen. She looked at the box and saw an instant message sent from Daniel that said "Hello and Thanks for the compliment". As the night went on Abbie and Daniel got to know each other. At first it just started as simple flirting. Abbie and Daniel would discuss hobbies, how there days went, but of course Abbie didn't reveal too much to him about her being a witness and fighting demons with her other partner who is from a different century. Over the past five weeks she's learned he's never been married, no crazy ex girlfriend stalking him, another plus, and doesn't have children but would be open to having kids someday with the right person.  Night Hawk opened himself a great deal to Abbie surprisingly and didn't pry too much into her life without her consent. Within the first few weeks, they went from online chatting to talking on the phone. Abbie was somewhat suckered in to his charm, sense of humor and intelligence, almost as intelligent as Ichobad. He made her feel like she could open up to him about all her problems but she still refrained from doing so until she could meet him and really see what he was about because it seemed to her he sounded to good to be true. Daniel had the same desire to meet Abbie as well. He loved the way her voiced sounded over the phone. He found her laugh very enticing. He loved her intelligence as well. He found Abbie to be very mysterious and wanted to meet this mysterious woman and know more about her. They decided on a day to meet and have lunch, which was early on the present day.

Abbie walks inside the restaurant where Daniel told her to meet him. She made sure she looked dressed to impress, wearing a lavender dress that fell halfway around her hamstrings, still not thinking too much into this encounter. She also thought in the back of her mind, _anything can happen... this could be the one_. Wishful thinking right? _He's handsome, he's successful, he's_ _funny, he's smart, he's not here.._ Abbie looks around, doesn't see any sight of Daniel or doesn't see a man that resembles Daniel.  _Maybe_ _I'm early or he's probably just running late_...  Abbie takes a seat at the bar and orders a vodka martini. She continues to scan the restaurant. Every now and then glances at the front entrance of the restaurant making sure not to miss him when he walks in. Twenty minutes go by, Abbie keeps checking her phone to see if he might have called or sent a text to let her know he's running late. Another twenty minutes and a few vodka martinis later Abbie is starting to get pissed. The last thing she needs it to be stood up. She finishes up her third martini and checks her phone again, nothing. The bartender asks her if she would like another drink but Abbie just politely declined and asked for her bill. Hidden anger lies underneath her forced grin she gave the bartender. The bartender hands her the bill. Abbie begins to reach inside her purse for her credit card. Just when Abbie is about to finish paying her bill she hears a voice say  her name from behind.

"Abbie?"

Abbie turned in her seat and eyes a man who looked to be in his seventies. Not bad looking for an old guy. She squinted her eyes taking a good look at the man again. No it couldn't be, but it was. It was sure enough Daniel himself. He definitely did not look to be in his thirties. It was more like his dad.

"Daniel?" she said confusedly.

"Abbie I am so sorry I'm late. I had to attend another engagement. I was hoping I could get out of that one early enough to come meet you here on time."

Abbie gave him an _are you serious_ look. She choked out a laugh as she turned back around to grab her purse and thank the bartender for her drinks. She slides off of the stool shaking her head in disbelief still chuckling to herself.

Daniel called out to her but Abbie ignored him and kept heading straight towards the exit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night as Jenny and Abbie head inside the carnival grounds. They walk around. Jenny was hoping some down time at the fair will help dissipate her sisters anger from the disaster that happened earlier in the day. They approach a small tent with a sign above the entrance that read 'Fortune Teller'.

"Hey Abs ! Look!" Jenny points to the tent "Come on, lets check it out." She runs ahead of Abbie towards the tent.

"Ohhh Jenny, really not in the mood. They're all scams anyway." Abbie groans.

Jenny looked back at  her sister as she scampers off the to tent, "Oh come on Abs, It'll be fun."

Abbie mumbles under her breath, "Fun for you. Not for me" she stopped and wrapped her arms around herself. The cold air was hitting her hard.

Jenny faces Abbie and walked backwards still heading in the direction of the tent "Abbie, Come on. Lets just try it."

"NO." Abbie said in a stern tone, not budging any further.

"Well I would like to have some fun, so I'm going in." Jenny heads inside the Fortune Teller's Domain.

"Ok, suit yourself. I'll be waiting out here." Abbie shouted to her sister. She stands alone in the cold rubbing her hands up and down her arms trying to keep warm. She observes different crowds of people walking around. Some looked happy. Some looked intrigued with all the games, rides, and booths set up everywhere.

Abbie didn't like standing outside alone, in the cold. She gave in. Shrugging her shoulders into a slump, shaking her head, slapping her hands against the side of her hips, she makes her way inside the tent.

When she first walks in, she sees Jenny seated on the other side of the table across the Fortune teller. The interior of the tent is decorated with crystals hanging everywhere, a bunch of pillows spread out on the right side of the tent. Abbie assumed that's probably where the fortune teller rests while waiting for a new victim to arrive. Her table did not have a crystal ball which Abbie expected to see. A black suede table cloth covered the table itself. There were tarot cards spread across the table faced down. Candles were lit everywhere making the room dim. The fortune teller herself wore a dark blue dress with gold sparkles faintly gleaming all over. The woman looked to be in her eighties maybe nineties, her skin was olive, she looked as if she was from the Mediterranean.

Jenny turned and saw Abbie, "Look who changed her mind."

"Yeah, yeah, lets get this over with." waving her off as she takes a seat next to her sister.

The fortune teller looks at Abbie in a peculiar way. Then concentrates her attention on all the cards splayed out on the table and begins to put them away. "Place your hand on the table palm facing up." she said without looking at either one of them. Jenny puts her hand on the table with her palm faced up. The fortune teller gets up from her chair and walks over to a small wooden box near the back of the tent. "Not you, your sister. Put your hand on the table" The teller addresses Abbie with her back still turned to them.

Abbie and Jenny looked at each other for a split second. "Excuse me,, Ma'am, I came in here to keep my sister company. I don't do readings." "Especially phony ones" Abbie mumbles quietly to Jenny so the teller would not hear.

The teller whips her head around, "I am no phony" she snaps back.

"Oh my sister didn't mean anything by it" Jenny shouted over to the teller "I apologize for her "  she gives Abbie a cynical glare.

Abbie just rolls her eyes in return "I do appreciate the entertainment but this is more Jenny's thing."

The teller returned to what she was doing, ignoring Abbie's comment and grabs the wooden box. She walked back over to her chair and sits down. She set the box beside her on the floor. "You want to be entertained, go to freak show,,,, there you will be entertained. Now, " she holds out her hand to Abbie " ..give me your hand."

"How much is this going to cost" Abbie said with a serious tone and expression on her face.

A slow grin crept across the teller's lips "No cost."

Abbie didn't look convinced "Lady, I wasn't born yesterday. Every physic has a price. What's yours?"

Jenny elbowed Abbie's arm and smiled pleasantly at the teller.

"Ok then, you want price, I'll give you price..." Abbie's eyebrows raised with anticipation. "You give me...first born." the teller laughs out loud.

"What!?" Abbie said. Her mouth dropped open in shock followed  Jenny's puzzled expression.

The teller keeps laughing "I told you,,, no cost." She leaned back her chair still laughing slapping her hands on her lap. She leans forward and places her hand on the table again faced up. " Your hand please." She looks at Abbie seriously now.

Abbie looks at Jenny conflicted. Jenny nods her head at Abbie letting her know it's ok to trust this woman.  Abbie directed her eyes back to the woman and hesitantly places her hand into hers. The woman's hand felt warm and soft to Abbie.  "By the way, my name is Gilda. Thought you should know before I begin." She gave Abbie a quick smile, then closed her eyes. Abbie and Jenny watch the teller closely as she concentrates on what she feels and sees for Abbie's future. "I see....I see a tall man standing beside you. He wears a dark coat. Handsome fellow. He tends to you often?" the teller asked without opening her eyes.

"Must be Ichy" Jenny whispers to her sister.

"Ssh." Abbie puts a finger up to her lips silencing her sister.

The teller continues "This man...he is ... he is...your... but wait....there is interference with the two of you. Another comes between the both of you.. this woman...who is she?...wha-..... your world is not to end" the teller opened her eyes. She stares intensely at Abbie and lets go of her hand. Abbie slowly retracts her hand away from the table.

"Ohhkay, whatever that means." Abbie said.

"You have to find it Miss Mills."

Abbie and Jenny were taken aback at how the woman knew her last name  "How did you know my last name?"

The woman doesn't answer Abbie's question and just smiles. She reaches down to the right side of her chair to open the wooden box and pulls out a necklace with a tiger eye oval shaped pendant. She holds it out for Abbie to take "In order to find your true happiness you must wear this,,,, it will lead you to it."

Abbie slowly takes the necklace from the woman and examines it carefully. "I don't understand?"

The woman chuckles "Oh you will. Wear that necklace and it will lead you to your hearts desire but also in the end to your true happiness."

Jenny was about to take the necklace from Abbie when the teller grabs her wrist in mid reach "NO! Only the true keeper can touch it. It was meant for your sister only." she slowly releases Jenny's wrist.

"Sorry." Jenny said an offensive tone holding up her hands in surrender.

The teller gets up from her chair to make her way to the pillows scattered across the floor "I must rest now."

Jenny and Abbie get up from their seats thanking the teller for her time and exiting the tent.

"Well that was interesting" Jenny said to her sister as they walk further away from the tellers tent.

"Yeah it was, so can we leave now? I think I had enough merriment for one night" Abbie said as she folds her arms across her chest as trying to block cold chill from hitting her.

"But there is still more to see and do... there's funnel cake, corn dogs, rides, games, and the freak show! We have got to see the freak show."

"Jenny, I am tired and cold. I just want to go home and get in my nice warm bed." Abbie gives her sister a pleading look.

Jenny stopped and looked away then back at her sister. "OK, we can leave." she said disappointedly, hating to leave all the fun in such a short time.

"Thank you." Abbie hurries to leave the fairgrounds with her sister dragging behind pouting.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Abbie is in a better mood than the night before. Forgetting about her tragic blind date encounter, she decided to start the day out fresh. She had the day off and wasn't expecting to hear from Ichabod, still assuming he and katrina are still mending their marriage. She started the day out with a little light cleaning and then afterwards, a relaxing walk on her usual path in the park since it was warm enough outside. She figured why not take advantage of the nice weather. She grabbed her sports jacket vest as she left her apartment.

 

As she went on her walk she instinctively tucked her hands inside her pockets and felt a chain like material underneath her finger tips. She pulled the long chain from out of her pocket and held it up in her view. _That's right, this thing_ , The necklace the fortune teller had given her the night before. She had to admit to herself it was beautiful, especially the way the sunlight reflected through the glassy gem. The light sparkled like glitter through the eye bringing out every detail inside the golden reddish-brown coloring of the stone. Abbie was memorized by it. Without a second though, Abbie put on the necklace. She holds up the stone in her hand and continues walking on the trail. 

Out of nowhere a clear portal appears in front of her, some sort of gateway, almost similar to the one her and Ichabod crossed through to enter purgatory. Abbie stopped in her tracks and looked to see if anyone is nearby. Only squirrels and birds occupy the surrounding area. Abbie stepped through the portal. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets are busy, there are cars flying up and down the road. High rise buildings crowd the streets, People are brushing and bumping pass her. Abbie presumed she ended up in some major city. It looked metropolitan. Maybe New York she thought or Chicago, she wasn't sure. Abbie proceeded to walk towards the end of the block hoping the street name on the sign by the stop sign would give her a clue as to where she was. As soon as she was about to pass an art gallery her pendant started glowing. Abbie stopped and held up her jewel. She looked at the gallery window and then back at the jewel. This all seemed strange to her. The jewel kept glowing. The closer she moved to the window the brighter the light beamed from the stone. The jewel had a magnetic pull that forced her to walk in the direction of the gallery entrance. As soon as she walked in the jewel stopped glowing. A bunch of men are carrying different paintings, placing them carefully in different areas of the room. A taller man is instructing the workers where to put the paintings. Abbie could only see the back of him but his body structure looked so familiar and his voice, his voice too sounded very familiar...especially his accent...accent?

"Hey miss, right behind you" one of the workers shouted. Abbie steps aside to allow the man to get by. 

The tall man turns around to see what was going on. When Abbie sees his face her body goes numb, her eyes grow wide, astonished by who it is that catches her view. She couldn't believe it, she whispers under her breath "Crane".

How is it possible she thought. What world did she enter into? It was Crane but at the same time it wasn't her Crane. This Crane had a more modern sophisticated look. For one, his hair was short, not just trimmed but almost buzzed cut short. It was long enough to style in a part if he wanted but his hair was almost styled like a pop singer, spiked and all. He still had his beard. He wore a tight black cotton shirt that defined the muscle tone in his arms and chest. He wore black boot cut jeans/ The jeans were almost as tight as skinny jeans, which accentuated his rare. Abbie definitely took notice on that one, enough to make her loose her breath for a second. His shoes were black. His stance was not as proper as the other Crane. No this Crane she could tell was much more laid back, most definitely not like the old world Crane. She still couldn't get over how different he looked with short short hair. and she couldn't stop staring.

"Hello, May I help you?" he asked her.

Abbie was lost for words, she couldn't bring herself to speak. She was too blown away from this new Crane.

"Are you...lost?"

"Um-ah-ah" Abbie was tongued tied.

He stepped closer to her. He lets out a little chuckle, finding her shyness cute  "What's your name?"

It was bad enough that he look so damn good in his attire with his different hair, enough to make her forget she had a mouth used for talking but did he have to top it off with that cologne. Was he wearing Eternity? It was one of her favorite colognes for men. "I-I mean my-my name is Abbie." she whispered out her name.

"Nice to meet you Abbie. I'm Ian. Not my real name but it's my nickname." he held out his hand for her to shake.

Abbie's hand trembles as she raises it to shake his. "Nice to meet you." she said quietly.

"So did -you- need help with something?" he asked not letting go of her hand.

"Um-no-I just-" Abbie suddenly shakes her head trying to get her thoughts together. Forcing her brain to work again "I just thought I'd check this place out" she looked around searching for something to give her an excuse to linger a bit longer. She spot a man climbing up a ladder hanging a painting. It was a self portrait of woman lying on a dirt ground in a forest with a bunch of hands groping and grabbing her everywhere "Nice painting." Abbie nods her head in the workers direction.

Ichabod turns his head in the direction her eyes are looking "Oh, thank you, it took me two months to paint. Not as long as my other ones. Shit, which reminds me I have to make a quick important call. Would you mind waiting here til I return. I shan't be long."

Abbie nods her head yes smiling subtly.

"Fantastic, I shall be back in a few. Meanwhile have a look around" he glances around. His looked unhappy at the state of his gallery. Abbie notices it too. He catches Abbie eying the paintings left on the floor. Other paintings were leaning against the wall. Some scattered in different corners in separate pars of the room. "Trust me, It won't look this horrific later on. I actually have a show I have to prepare this room for later this evening." His eyes gazed at her lips for a second then returned them back to hers. "Abbie, please give me one moment. I promise I won't be long."

Abbie watches him walk away grabbing his cell phone from his back pocket and stepping outside the galleria to make his call. 


	2. Chapter 2

Abbie is still trying to take in the whole experience of meeting the other Crane. As she watched him outside on his call, she thought back to the fortune tellers words. Remembering Gilda telling her what the necklace would do. It will bring her to her hearts desire, it brought her to Ichabod Crane but a different Crane, not her Crane. She was never really honest with herself about the way she felt for Crane. All the times they fought side by side together it was hard for her to picture him as more than her partner. She wouldn't allow her mind to wander down that road knowing a) they were too busy fighting to stop the apocalypse from happening b) he's married c) he's 250 years old,,, ok, ok, so that last part wasn't a good reason. Yes she admitted to herself he's isn't hard on the eyes, especially for someone who is over 250 years old. His aquamarine blue irises are soft and beautiful to look at. He's knowledgeable and charming at times but not once has Abbie considered Ichabod as a possible candidate in the dating department. Okay, that's a lie. Maybe she did once allow her thoughts to travel down that road of what if.. She justified it as a passing thought that happened late one night after having way too many drinks.

She pulled herself out from her thoughts and ventured around the gallery checking out his art. His collections didn't only consist of paintings. Some of his pieces were photography of random places and people, such as; a subway station, a car garage, the backside of a womans body, a close up picture of a dogs tongue licking water out of a dog bowl, a sunflower in the fields, a baby crying while a mother holds her child close in her arms, a windmill, a lighthouse, rain dew dropping from a leaf. There was one photo that touched her the most. It was of an elderly man sitting on a park bench watching pigeons walk by. He wore the most sorrowful expression. She was amazed at how much detail Ian captured. A reflection of pain showered through the mans aged eyes. The photo almost brought tears to her own but she held them back. She wondered what was this mans story. Maybe he was missing a lost one or maybe his family would never come to visit, maybe his family lived far away, maybe he lived a life without finding his companion, maybe he felt sorry for those pigeons, or maybe the pigeons were his only friends. She would love to know the story behind the man in that photo.

"I see you have taken a liking to this one." Abbie hears a familiar voice behind her. She turned around. Ian stood behind her with his arms folded across his toned chest smiling softly at her.

"Yes, you are quite the photographer." Abbie replied smiling back at him.

"That is actually my specialty. This too is one of my favorites." he said stepping closer to the photo.

They stand there silently staring at the photo for what seemed like more than just a few minutes. Abbie clears her throat and begins to speak to divert away the dirty thoughts forming inside her head. She needed some type of distraction, conversation would be good for now "So, how long have you've been a photographer?" she asked looking up at him.

He turned to look at her "About....twelve years now,...but people prefer to pay more for my paintings. It's what the public wants."

"But it's not what you enjoy doing most."

"No, I do enjoy it at times. Painting helps me relax. It's either that or light a smoke and _other_ things" He chuckles at the last comment.

Abbie got his meaning behind the word 'other'  "You smoke?" Abbie said in a surprised tone.

"On occasion.... also when I get migraines time to time. Do you smoke?"

"Wait it depends on what type of smoking we are talking about." Abbie gives him a questionable look.

"I only smoke herbs and yourself?"

"Ahh okay, same." she partially lied on that one. There was a time back when she was a late teen she'd hit up a blunt with her college friends but quit after she had joined the force.

"Well I hate to cut this short but I have a gala to prepare for later this evening. Why don't you come by, it's opening night-unless you have other plans" he said casually, trying not to sound too eager. He would love to see her again more than anything. Abbie seemed different than any other women he has encountered. He loved her smile, her eyes, her lips, her figure, and loved how she was so interested in his art. Other women he's shown his art to are more interested in the art of his body and not so much his talent.

"Sure I'll check it out" she also responded casually, trying not to sound too eager as well.

"Lovely. So I'll see you tonight then, yes?" He claps his hands together smiling broadly at her. She warmly smiles at him nodding her head yes in response. He smiles back and walked away. As he is walking away he turned around to say in addition "Oh, it's formal wear and the show starts at seven. There will be hors d'oeuvres and complimentary drinks."

"Okay, " Abbie said smiling back at him as he turned back around in the direction he was heading and enters another hallway outside of the main room.

Abbie made her way out the building, grinning from ear to ear. This new Crane was already growing on her. She planned on attending his gala tonight, any opportunity to talk more with this version of Crane and learn more about his personality. Now she just had to figure out how to get back to her world.

Abbie could not manage to get two feet away from the galleria without the necklace flashing a luminous light that was controlling her to walk back in the direction of the entrance. Every attempt she made resulted with her ending back at the doorway. "how the hell do I turn you off" she said to the jewel. The magnitude of the power the stone possessed was too much for Abbie to fight. It almost felt as if someone was pushing her back, forcing her to act out of her own free will. She lets out a sigh, feeling defeated by a stone. Think Abbie, Think. There was one thing she could try , taking the damn thing off. It was worth a shot. The worse that could happen is nothing changes but her gut feeling told her it might work. Abbie reaches around her neck and unhooks the chain. Once the chain was unhooked she instantly found herself back on the trail inside the park. Abbie looks around realizing where she was. She smiles, relieved to see her plan worked. She puts the necklace in her jacket pocket and heads back to her apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie walks inside her apartment to see her sister sitting on her couch reading a tabloid magazine. Jenny glances over at her sister for a second and then goes back to reading the magazine "Hey sis. What's new."

"Not much. When did you get here?" Abbie asked as she drops her house keys on the dining table.

"Mmm...about a half hour ago. I tried calling but your phone kept going straight to your voice mail. Where you been?" Jenny asked as she flips through another page.

"Out for a walk." Abbie said as she walks over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"How was your walk?" Jenny asked looking over at her sister who is chugging down the water.

"It was fine." Abbie said nonchalantly as she puts her bottled water back in the fridge "Why are you here?"

"I thought I do my laundry"

"Don't you have a laundry facility in your building?"

"I do but the machines in my building are broken down. The repair man was suppose to come today...Hey!-' Jenny shouted excitedly "-Wanna go to a basketball game tonight? I have free tickets."

"How did you get free tickets?"

"A friend of mine gave them to me." Jenny said in a cool manner.

"A  friend?" Abbie raised her eyebrows up at her sister. When Abbie hears the word 'friend' she assumes it's a guy. Jenny was always more of a tom boy in a way. The male ratio was usually higher in Jenny's friend's zone.

"Yes a friend.." Jenny noticed her look "Now don't go concocting ideas inside your head.."

"I didn't say anything" Abbie responded innocently.

"I know how you think. His name is Jason and he is a great guy and that's all. There is nothing more to it Abs."

"Mmm Hmm" Abbie responded with a skeptical tint in her tone as she made her way to the bedroom to change out of her clothes.

Jenny rolls her eyes "Anyways....I got great seats. Not too far from the courtside. You really can't beat that" Jenny looked over at her sisters bedroom door.

Abbie comes walking out from her bedroom wearing grey sweat pants and a dark blue t-shirt. She sits next to Jenny picking up one of her magazines "Near the courtside huh. How did your friend manage to swing seats like that?"

"He hasss connections" Jenny said with a laid back tone.

"I see. Then why don't you just go with your friend?"

"He can't go, He has a thing he has to attend later tonight."

"What about Hawley?"

"He's out of town remember?"

"Oh right" Abbie said as she browses through some other magazines.

"So lets you and me go"

"Can't"

"What? Why not?" Jenny asked sounding disappointed.

Abbie places her magazine on the coffee table as she gets up from the couch "Because I too have a 'thing' to go to this evening"

"A thing? Really?" Jenny gives her sister a surprised look "and what is this thing that has you giving up the chance to see hot sweaty men running around the court to go do?" Jenny focuses all her attention on Abbie.

Shrugging her shoulders, Abbie replies "Nothing really, Just something I feel like checking out"

"So you are not going to tell me?"

"Nope" Abbie didn't feel comfortable telling Jenny about the alternate world and her encounter with the other Ichabod Crane. Not yet anyways. It would be a secret she would keep to herself until the time was right to discuss the special ability the necklace holds.

Jenny huffs "Abbie come on," She whined.

"Jenny, let. It. go. You don't need to know everything I do in my life. You're not my keeper" Abbie goes to use the bathroom.

"Alright fine" she folds her arms, pouting, and gets up from the couch. She walks over to the dining room chair to grab her jacket vest "Well I'm leaving. I have to grab my laundry. It should be dry by now. If you change your mind later call me by six, the game starts at seven." she shouted over to Abbie while she was in the bathroom.

"Okay, but I won't" Abbie yells.

"Later" Jenny yells closing the door behind her.

Abbie comes out from the bathroom b lining to the bedroom. She opens her closet door checking out her dress options. She's been to gala's before and the usual attire she sees women wear are cocktail dresses. Squinting her eyes she scans out all the dresses that are hanging, her eyes spot the one she wants to wear for tonight's event. "Hell yeah" she said to herself. She grabs the dress and holds it up against her body. "I hope he likes it" she quickly covers her mouth with her hand, surprised that slipped out. She shakes the thought out of her head and lays the dress down on the bed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Abbie is fully dressed, her makeup applied, her hair was straightened and parted to the side with a slight curl at the end, her dress was black with spaghetti straps, the front hung in a low cut V to show off her cleavage all the way down to the top of her stomach just underneath her breast, the dress fell just around her mid thighs, she wore black stiletto shoes, a black jeweled bracelet and black dangled earrings. Abbie checked herself out in the mirror turning side to side. She was ready to go. It was going on six thirty. "One last touch" Abbie grabs Victoria's secret love spell body spritzer and sprayed a little on her neck. "Perfect" Abbie smiles, pleased with the outcome of her attire. She walks out into the living room and takes the necklace out her jacket pocket. She feels nervous and excited at the same time. Carefully she places the necklace around her neck and fastens it. "Here we go" Abbie walks out of her apartment door and heads outside. The necklace begins to glow, a gust of wind starts to blow as the gateway appears. She walks through.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Abbie crosses into the other world from the gateway and finds herself near the galleria again. She sees a crowd of people entering the building, limousines pulling up at the curb, people dressed in fancy attire. As Abbie is about to walk inside the galleria a big stocky man dressed in a black suit stops her.

"Sorry miss are you on the guest list?"

"Um no but I know the person in charge of this event. He had asked me to come."

"What's your name?"

"Abbie Mills" She looked at him nervously, afraid she wouldn't be let in. Ichabod didn't mention anything about a guest list.

The man takes his walky talky out and radios someone. Not sure who he is talking to. The man waits a few minutes for a response and then hears the person from the other end. He puts the walky close to his ear and then nods his head. Abbie couldn't 'make out what the person was saying to the man. The man puts his walky back in his pocket.

"Okay you can come on in" he waves Abbie to go ahead through the entrance.

Abbie lest out a breath relieved everything was fine.

Abbie walks in, she was amazed at how the gallery was well put together. All his paintings were hung, there were sculptures of abstract art placed in different parts of the room. A crowd of people scattered around the whole gallery talking and admiring Ian's art. Caterers were walking around with trays serving champagne to the guest. Abbie grabbed herself a glass as one of them walked by. She looked around the room to see if she could spot Ian. As short as she was it was hard for her to look past the crowd. She walked over to the other side of the room where the hor d ouevres were. When she is about to help herself to one when she hears a voice that sounded familiar. She looks to the left of her and sees Ian talking and laughing with a young woman who is tall , almost his height, and wearing a tight light blue dress that shows off her figure. Ian couldn't look anymore handsome than he already did. Abbie was admiring his well dressed attire, he was wearing a silk button down white shirt, the sleeves rolled up at his elbows, a grey jacket on top, and well fitted grey pants to match. During their conversation, Ian's head turns in Abbie's direction and he notices her. He stares for a second. The young woman turns her head to see what has caught his attention, her smile turns into a frown. Ian's smile grows bigger when he sees Abbie. He excuses himself from the young woman to walk over to Abbie, the young woman didn't look pleased.

"Abbie! I'm so glad you made it" He takes a step back to get a good look at her. He shakes his head "Abbie, you look.... amazing" he said breathless whisper.

"Why thank you Icha-I mean Ian."

Abbie blushed and felt her nerves take over again. She was tongued tied.  Come one Abbie, get it together, her brain was telling her before she could muster up the courage to say anything else "Well I wouldn't want to miss your opening night."

"Yes. Well,  what do you think? " he said looking around at the finished outcome.

"It looks great. I can't believe the transformation from what I saw earlier. A good crowd too. I take it this is an exclusive show."

"Oh yes sorry about Chris, I should have told him to expect you and that you are my private guest. Did he give you a hard time?" Ian asked in concern.

"No, no, he didn't. He was just doing his job. I know how that goes."

"Good. So have you checked out the rest of the gallery yet?"

"No I haven't"

"Well come then. I will be your personal escort for this evening" he holds out his arm for her to take. Abbie hooks her arm through his.

They walked through out the gallery in all the rooms. Ian shows her his favorite pieces. People were talking amongst themselves pointing at them, wondering who this special woman was to grab all his attention throughout the night. Abbie and Ian were oblivious to the attention they were getting from the bystanders. They were too wrapped up in their own conversations. Apparently Ian's art was popular in the whole entire city. His art was the most talked about and has been featured in a lot of galleries all over the nation. Abbie didn't realize he was so well known throughout the states.

A bubbly lady with chestnut brown hair, around her fourties  comes running up to Ian and gives him a huge hug. He gave her a half hug in return, not fully putting his arms around her. Abbie just stands to the side and watches with uncertainty. Abbie felt awkward standing there, she thought to excuse herself and allow him and this woman to catch up. Just as Abbie was about to walk away, Ian grabs her arm to introduce her to the woman.

"Abbie this is Donna, she was my....nurse."

"Hi, pleasure to meet you Abbie!" Donna said excitedly shaking Abbie's hand.

 _This lady has way too much energy_ _for me_ Abbie thought to herself.

"Like wise" Abbie said pretentiously. Not a fan of her overbearing obnoxious personality.

Donna turns to face him "Ian are you going to play your violin tonight?"

"Uh,, no, I didn't plan to."

"Violin?" Abbie asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh but you must! You did at your last show"

"I did, but that was for a special request from a special guest that came and I so happened to have my violin in my car, unlike tonight, I do not have it on me.

"Are you sure about that Ian" Donna nudges his arm giving him a wink.

"Yes, it's not happening."

Abbie couldn't help but giggle a little at the unbelievable scene. This woman didn't know when to quit. It was obvious Ian was not interested in meeting this woman's needs.

"Guess what! You're in luck Mister. I so happen to have a violin in my car." Abbie opened her mouth in amazement and covers it to hide the laughter that was seeping out. She couldn't help but laugh at how this woman would actually out of all things, have on hand, in her car, a freaking violin.

Ian gave Donna a puzzled look "I'm afraid to ask,,," he bows his head for a second then looks back up, closing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose "...why do you have a violin in your car?"

"Oh Ian," she slaps his arm " don't you remember I told you that I considered taking lessons. You inspired me. I thought I told you that last year." she chuckles loudly.

"Must of forgotten.." he said now placing the palm of his hand on his forehead as if he had a headache, he rummages his hand through his hair "Look, Donna, tonight is a night for gathering, mainly, gathering only. I had no intention on playing. I would rather just enjoy this night sharing my art, not my music. Understand?" he said to her as politely as he could.

None of his words phased Donna at all. She just had a big smile plastered on her face "Oh Ian, I'm sure your guest would love to hear you play. Right Abbie? I'm sure Abbie would love to hear you play" Donna turns to Abbie throwing her a hopeful smile. Abbie fumbles for words, the last thing she wanted was to be dragged into their debate. Ian gives Abbie an apologetic look for Donna's presumptuous manners.

"Um,,,sure.." Abbie responded uncertain, shrugging her shoulders.

"Great!:I'll go get the violin" she looks back at Ian again "See Ian, I told you" she gives him another hard slap to his arm. He rubs it after feeling the effect the painful sting the slap had left. Donna hastily walks away to retrieve the instrument.

Abbie looks back at Ian with a guilty expression "Sorry"

HE smiles and let's out a small laugh "No, it's quite alright. I don't mind. For you I'll play."

Abbie slowly smiles back at him, honored and deeply moved that he would sacrifice some of his time to play for her. Tonight was suppose to be about him and his art, not her she thought. "You're Nurse huh"

"Right...back to that. Three years ago I was in a car accident that led me to have back surgery. The doctor told me I had to be on bed rest for three months. I hired a nurse to help me around the house. That's when I met Donna. We got to be really good friends actually. She's a great nurse. My condition wouldn't have progressed remarkably without her help. She was always by my side when I needed her. I owe a lot to her."  A warm expression was left on Abbie's face after hearing his story.

"She sounds like she has a good heart"

"Yes, she does. I do apologize for her behavior. At times she can be a bit much but she means well."

"No need to apologize. It's cool."

"Abbie," he stares at her intensely with heavy lidded eyes, taken back by her calm demeanor about the whole thing and how understanding she is "Abbie you are a an angel." He finished saying softly.

Abbie stares back at him dazed by his eyes that connect with hers in a dream state. She wants to step close to him and kiss his lips but pushes the thought aside.

A loud gleeful voice pulls them out of their trance "I got it! Here we go!" Donna runs up to Ian handing him the violin as he happily accepts.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short. If anyone is interested to hear the music I had imagined Ichabod playing on his violin, It is called 'Crystallize' by Lindsey Sterling. You can find the video on You tube.

"One more thing" Donna runs over near the entrance. Abbie and Ichabod look each other perplexed, unsure what Donna was doing. She yells out to the crowd of spectators in the loudest voice she could belt out. "CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE!." No one was paying her any mind. She tries again "CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE" slowly people stopped what they were doing, whether it be talking or admiring the art to give Donna their attention. Donna continues once she sees she has everyone's attention "Thank you everyone.I first like to thank Ian for this fabulous show he put together for us and thank him for sharing his latest work" She gestures over to where he is standing. Everybody turns to his direction and claps. He's slightly embarrassed being put on the spot like that but tries not to show it. He only nods his head in appreciation. Donna continues "Also Ian agreed tonight to show us one of his other many talents by playing the violin." You hear an 'oh' from a few people in the crowd. "What piece will you be playing for us tonight Ian" Donna yells over to him.

Abbie glimpsed at Ichabod's flushed face, feeling his pain of embarrassment. Ichabod looked over at Abbie and immediately thought of a piece that would compliment the angelic beauty that showed through her.

"I will be playing 'Heavenly dream' " he said still looking at Abbie. Abbie's heart starts racing, butterflies form in her stomach, the hairs on the back of neck rise from the way he was gazing at her and how deep his voice sounded when he said the title of his piece.

"Wonderful! Everyone lets gather around" Donna makes her way through the crowd over to where Ichabod is standing. Everybody gathers around in a semi circle facing him. Abbie steps over to where Donna is and stands next to her. Donna shoots Abbie a huge smile, Abbie smiles back sincerely in return. She couldn't fault the lady for wanting Ichabod to share his music with the public. She was a true fan of his talent, in all arts.

He takes off his jacket and sets it on a chair nearby the hor d ouevres table. Slowly, he raises the violin to his chin. He begins to play. The music starts out soft with a sweet melody. His eyes are cast down while he plays. The tune he plays transitions into a more abrasive melody. Abbie watches his facial features, at how animated it was. His eyebrows crease together,  his nose flares a little, his jaw tightening, his mouth in a grip line as he looses himself in his music. Abbie found the whole thing hot. She felt her body heating up with desire, making her want to devour his lips even more. He continued playing with more emotion, his hand quickening with the bow as it strides across the strings. His eyes swiftly snap up to Abbie's as he plays with more fire. A small smirk forms on his face, aware Abbie is watching, grabbing her full attention. Abbie catches him watching her, his eyes alluring and bewitching. She is sucked in. Her breathing picks up, knowing he is doing what he exactly what he said he'd do,,, playing for her. Just knowing that alone has her feeling more aroused. She was lost in his eyes, engulfed by his glare as he played with more fervor. It was if he was trying to seduce her with his music. He could perceive what his sonata was doing to her and he loved it. He closes his eyes as his pitch shifts into a low calm tune. The melody slows down and picks up again. His body was swaying matching the rhythm of his harmony. Abbie was awe struck from his performance. Never could she imagine Crane playing a violin. It all seemed surreal to her. This Crane continuously kept surprising her. The music slowed down once again to a gentler tone. Then the piece came to an end as he strings out his last note. The crowd claps enthusiastically along with Donna who was praising him the most. He bows in front of everyone. He places the violin on the floor and walks to where Abbie and Donna are standing.

"Ian that was so wonderful! I haven't heard that piece before. Is it new?" Donna asked.

"Actually it is a piece I have been saving to play for a special occasion."

"And your opening is not?" Abbie asked.

"It is... now that you're here." He said looking into her eyes passionately.

"Abbie can you please excuse me for a moment. There are clients I still need to see to before they leave."

"Of course. I'll be here."

"I hope so" he responds. He gently takes her hand, raises it up to his lips, kisses the back of it. His eyes fixate on hers as he slowly brings her hand down and lets go. "I shall return" He shoots Abbie and Donna a quick grin as he about to walk away.

"Isn't he great" she said to Abbie

"Yes-he-is" she said slowly still watching Ichabod as he disappears out of her sight.

"How did you guys meet?"

"Well ah...we just met earlier today"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not surprised, You're a beautiful young lady. He was always a hit with the ladies. I could see why. He is a gorgeous man with lots of talent and his accent is a bonus. Drives the women wild."

"Oh I'm sure."

"Abbie, I'm glad you got Ian to play tonight. I wanted to thank you for that."

"I didn't do anything really-" she started to say.

"OH but you did! If you weren't here I don't think anything else would of convinced him otherwise. You being here made it happen."

"Thank you...I guess"

"No sweetie, thank you."

 

=====================================================================================

As the Gala was about to come to an end Abbie walks outside to get some fresh air. Ichabod finishes up his conversation with a gentleman who is interested in one of his paintings and then goes searching for Abbie. He spots Donna laughing up a storm with an older couple.

He taps Donna on the back of her shoulder. Donna pivots around almost spilling her drink on him "Ian,,,where you been? I have been looking all over for you. Ian this is Victor and Gloria"

Ichabod shakes the older couples hand "Pleasure"

"They were telling me how they had the honor to have the president give them a huge offer on one your paintings they had bought from you at one of your other shows,...but unfortunately they had to turn down the presidents offer. Victor and Gloria were loyal  enough to keep the painting for themselves."

"Really?" as he said looking at the couple. He nods his head in appreciation "Well I am highly flattered to have such dutiful enthusiast."

"I know can you believe that! Who would turn down the president!"

"Excuse me" he said to the couple and turns to Donna "Sorry to change the subject but do you know where Abbie went?"

"Oh... I last saw Abbie heading outside."

"Thank you" He gives Donna a light pat on her shoulder and nods in thanks again to the older couple.

He hurries outside to see Abbie standing by the doorway looking up at the stars.

"There you are" Ichabod said stepping close beside her.

"Hey, I thought I enjoy the nice warm air."

"I thought maybe you had left."

"I wouldn't leave without saying good bye to you. Plus I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

He laughs a little, dipping his head out of shyness. Man he had such a beautiful smile, Abbie thought. His smile was infectious making her smile to the same degree. At the same time, the other Crane has the same exact smile but it wasn't often she got a chance to witness it. It was rare he did. He was so prim and proper most of the time, not understanding Abbie's inside jokes or even a purposely told joke. Yes they couldn't joke much or make room for a lot of laughter with battling demons. Crane had too much on his plate between purgatory's minions Moloch had created and him and katrina's marriage. She could understand why there was no room for laughter. He does at times look at her pleasingly when it came to supporting one another.

"So what are your plans for later this evening Abbie?"

"I had nothing else planned really. You?"

"Well the night _is_ still young."

"Yes it is. What did you have in mind?"

"We could....go back to...my place" He side eyes her waiting for a response, prepared for any answer she'll give.

"Ummm...okay but- only for a few minutes. I have to be up early the morning for work."

"Work?  I never did ask what you do for a living. So what type of work do you do." He asked leaning back against the white brick wall with his arms folded.

:"I work in the police force."

"Really?... so you're a cop"

"A lieutenant"

"I apologize, a lieutenant,.....interesting" he looks at her, fascinated.

Abbie noticed another difference about this new Crane, he pronounced 'lieutenant' properly instead of pronouncing it as 'leftenant" as the other Crane would. Abbie watches as everyone leaves the galleria.

"So was your show successful?"

"It depends on exactly what it was I trying to succeed from this show? To answer your question... yes...yes it was." he answered looking out in the distance.

"hmm,,, may I ask what it was that was successful?"

A small smirk forms at the corner of his mouth "Being graced with your presence" He then looks at her.

Abbie grins bashfully "I see"

"Shall we go back to my place now."

"Don't you need to close up?"

"That's what the assistants are for. It'll be fine. They know what to do."

"Then I guess back to your apartment it is."

"First I must say good bye to Donna. I'll be back."

"Okay." 

Ichabod walks back inside. Abbie lets out a breath, thinking to herself what she is doing. She should leave now  and still salvage the night; not ruin anything...but if she only stays for a few minutes like she said she would she'd still be salvaging the night. Who is she kidding, part of her is curious to see how the rest of the night will go at his place. The other part is trying to be smart about the situation, telling him that he's been a good host but she really has to call it the night and turn in early but her hormones was taking over and deciding for her.

Ichabod and Donna both come out giving each other hugs good bye. Donna waves at Abbie followed by wink,,, whatever that implied.

"Ready?" Ichabod said as he was putting on his jacket.

Abbie nods her head.

They walk over to where his car is parked. Abbie was taken by surprise to see he drives a Bently, one expensive fancy ass car,,, it was the latest version, a 2015 continental GTC. This man definitely has money.

"Nice ride" as Abbie said walking up to the passenger side.

"Thank you" Ichabod runs over to open the door for her.

"My lady" he bows, gesturing his arm to show her her way inside.

"Why thank you kind sir" Abbie gets in and he closes the door for her. He runs back around to the drivers side, gets in and starts the ignition.

"Never been inside a Bently before."

"I just got this car a few weeks ago." he said as he was pulling out into the street.

"Well you have nice taste."

"Why thank you Abbie-- uh what is your last name by the way?"

"Why do you want to know? I don't think it's fair when you haven't even told me your real name."

"I choose not to tell you because it sounds foolish."

"Oh come on, What is it?" Abbie asked looking over at him sensuously.

He glances over catching her enticing stare "Oh.. my. gawd. Please, don't look at me like that Abbie. Do you know what you to do me with those beautiful brown eyes." he said in seductive hoarse tone.

Abbie chuckles "And do you know what you do to me with your sexy ocean blue eyes?" Abbie couldn't believe how hard she was flirting with him.  Her hormones has fully taken command of her mouth.

He laughs "No, not really.. and what is it that they do to you ?" he asked glancing back and forth between her and the road. keeping his own heated desire under control.

"I'll tell you when you tell me your real name"

He pauses for a minute before answering "Ichabod"

"Ichabod?" she pretended to sound surprised.

"Yes, a name I'm not proud of. Cost me a year of torment in grade school  by my fellow peers. They would call me Ich-cock-bod or Icky cock bod."

"Oh that's horrible" Abbie said holding in her laughter. Not meaning to find it funny. She just found it cute in some sort of weird way.

"Reasons why everyone knows me as Ian."

"Understood"

He quickly changes the subject "Do you like r&b?"

"Hell yeah"

He turns on his stereo, amplifying the bass, setting the station to easy listening. He glances quickly over at her grinning.

"Nice" Abbie responded, swaying to the song that was playing "this car rides smooth."

"Oh you haven't felt anything yet" He presses hard on the gas "the horse power is incredible. This baby has enough horse power to get you wet"

 _No he did not just say that,_ Abbie thought to herself but he was right, feeling the power of the engine vibrating through her seat was enough to get her worked up between her legs.

She parts her lips a little, letting out a soft moan, then quickly closes her mouth, aware of the inappropriate sound that escaped her mouth. She looks over at Ichabod to see if he took notice. He was too focused on keeping his eyes on the road driving at a high speed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive at his house. Ichabod gets out and runs over to Abbie's side to open the door for her. He holds his hand out for her take, she grabs it as he helps her out of the car. Abbie observes house. It was a decent size, not too big and not too small.

They walk inside and Abbie notices how spacious the living room is. He walks her over to the couch.

"Please have a sit. Would like a drink? Perhaps a glass of wine?"

"'Sure" Abbie responded while making herself comfortable. Butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. She felt like she was on her first date in high school all over again.

Ichabod walks over to his mini bar and pours two glasses of wine for the both of them. He comes back over to where she is sitting and sits close beside her. He hands her her glass.

"Cheers" he holds his glass up.

"Cheers. Wait what are we toasting to?"

"To new friends"

"To new friends it is" They clink glasses together and take a long sip of their wine.

They both place their wine glass on his coffee table.

"Can I just say, I was deeply moved by your performance this evening."

"Why thank you" he responded modestly.

"So you're not only a painter, your a photographer and apparently a violinist. Anything else I should know about you."

"You really want to know?" he gazes into her warm brown eyes again. His are heavy lidded.

"Yes"

He turns his body to her finding his chest close to hers, his lips mere inches apart from her lips "do you realize how dangerous that question is" he lifts an eyebrow up.

Abbie was aware of her question and at the moment didn't care about where the answer would lead. She was too entranced by his eyes and the intense provocative look he was giving her. "I do"

"Well then, allow me to show you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Close your eyes love" Ichabod whispers near her ear. Abbie does so. He gets up from the couch to go fetch something from the kitchen and returns to the couch. "Open your mouth" Abbie shivers, anticipating his next move she assumes to be a kiss.  She mentally prepares herself for a moment before she does as he tells her. Her mouth opens up a fraction, enough to allow his lips on to hers. A cold soft spongy texture slides past her lips making its way into her mouth. Abbie opens her eyes to see what it is, it most definitely wasn't his lips. She sees his hand feeding her a small piece of chocolate cake with fudge icing she gathered from the taste. He slowly lets go of the cake feeling the the softness of her lips along the way as her mouth devours the rest of it from his finger tips.

"How do you like it?"

"Mmm....it's good" she said with her mouth full

"Now you know another specialty of mine. I have a great passion for food as well. I love to cook" he said taking another sip of his wine.

Abbie swallows down her last bite and licks her bottom lip. His eyes catches the act of her tongue giving her own lip the attention he hopes to have the honor of doing from his own set of lips.

"That was...um... damn good. Best chocolate cake I've tasted as a matter of fact."

"Would you like another?"

"Absolutely"

He heads back to the kitchen again to cut another slice of cake. 

"Where did you learn to bake like that?"

"I went to culinary school ten years ago for about a year but ended up investing more time in my art which led to giving up a dream to be a top chef." he shouted over to her from the kitchen

"Really?" Abbie said as she stands up from the couch.

He laughs "No not really, I'm only joking. I honestly just love to cook. I figure I'd take some classes to learn more about it. I have gotten better over the years, believe me I didn't start out this good."

"Well it paid off" Abbie takes a sip of wine while she scans his living room noticing all his awards, exotic masks hung up in different parts of the room, a skylight in the ceiling above, an sixty inch television mounted above a white marbled stone fireplace.

Ichabod walks over to where Abbie is standing and hands her a small plate of the tiny piece of cake.

"Here you are" Abbie takes the plate from him

"What do you use in your recipe that makes it so tasty?"

"That love I cannot reveal to you. It is a special recipe that was given to me in confidence by one of the wives of a king from a village in south Africa. Her name was Chisomo which means 'Grace'. She had given me this recipe in trade for photograph I had taken of her son. Once she handed me the recipe she had requested that I'd not share it with anyone else for it was one of her families secrets that had been passed down to her dating all the way back to her great great grandmother.

"You said her name means Grace?"

"Yes. That's correct." he takes one more sip before putting his wine glass back down on the table.

"That's funny because, Grace is my first name."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that a coincidence."

"But I don't hardly tell a lot of people that. Abbie it what I mainly prefer to go by."

"Hmm. Why is that?"

"It's fits my personality better. So how long did you stay with Chisomo and her family?"

"About two weeks, I was invited by a family member of theirs who is also a good friend of mine who lives out here. He had asked me If I would like to accompany him back to his homeland. Of course I said yes seeing that it was a wonderful opportunity to see his country."

"Wow, so you enjoy traveling?"

"I do, See all those mask hanging up on the walls" he points his finger around the room to all the masks.

Abbie looks at all of them as well "Yes"

"They are all souvenirs from different parts of the world"

"like where?"

Ichabod starts pointing to each one "That one over there is from Shangri la, you see the one by the palm plant,,that one is from Malaysia, the one by the television is from Syberia, the large one hanging in the dining room is from Cairo, and over there by the atrium is from Beliz, there are many more I have in other areas of the house. Too many to show."

Abbie was impressed, not only was this man intelligent and talented, he was a world traveler, but he could afford to do that with the money he makes.

"Do you travel?" Ichabod asked

"Yes but the furthest I've been was Toronto Canada and that was for a case I was investigating."

"Well the next time I travel, I would be delighted to take you along."

"Hmm,,,that _would_ be nice" she thought to herself.

He looks down at her plate "Abbie you haven't eaten your cake."

Abbie was too distracted fantasizing about traveling on a cruise to the Caribbean with him. She snaps out of her reverie and looks at her plate 'Oh, yes, Sorry I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked silently.

"Ah nothing important" she waves it off. "Wanna share the last piece"

"Sure" he takes the piece of cake off of the plate and hand feeds it to her again, slowly putting it to her lips and watching them invitingly bite down on the delectable desert, her eyes closed as she takes it all in her mouth. Ichabod couldn't help but feel aroused by the sensuality of the way her mouth closed around it. His breathing picked up, Abbie lets a long drawn out 'mmmm' escape her voice. She slowly opens her eyes to look at him, his eyes are heavy lidded, a look of hunger lies behind them. He placed his thumb on her bottom lip gently opening her mouth "I thought we were sharing" he said in a hoarse soft whisper.

He leans forward, tilting his head to the side, plunges his tongue inside her mouth, kissing her fiercely. Abbe reciprocates the kiss just as fervently in return, sliding her tongue around his. A soft moan escapes him as he is kissing her deeply. He slides his hand to the back of her neck holding her head in place as he nibbles on her bottom lip, biting and sucking, teasing her with his tongue as it flicks against hers. He tilts his head to other side to get a better angle, presses his lips harder against hers. Abbie moans into his mouth as his lips attack hers with more passion. He backs Abbie up against the wall by the fireplace, his lips slide away from hers down to her jaw, he takes a quick bite underneath it, sliding his mouth down to her neck. Abbie's eyes are closed, her mouth partly open, letting out soft moans, feeling his muscular body pressed hard against hers. He mumbles to her in between soft sensual kisses to her neck "Do you know how lovely...(kiss)..you looked ...(kiss)...tonight, you were the most stunning...(kiss)...person..(kiss)...in my galleria. Everyman that was there..(Kiss)...stared at your body with thirst..(kiss)...all the women watched you with envy. I am honored to be the one who gets to cherish and ravish your body tonight." His lips captivate hers, in a long lasciviousness kiss, putting all his want and desire into it. Sucking on her top and bottom lip slowly, encircling his tongue around hers. He raises his head to look into her eyes with sincerity and lust "I'm so glad you came tonight." he slowly scopes her body up and down and then grazes the edge of her ear lobe lightly with his lips and whispers "I want to know everything about you. What you like, your passions, your desires. I want to learn your body, what it likes" he slowly slides his hand down from her waist all the way down to the bottom of her dress, sliding his hand up underneath her dress back up to her inner thigh, his other hand  holding the back of her neck through her hair. Abbie lets out another moan. "What do you like Abbie? Do you like this?" he slides his hand towards her center and starts rubbing his hand on top of her silk thong around her clit. Abbie bites her bottom lip enraptured by the pleasure she is feeling from his hand. Her breathing becomes more heavy as he picks up the speed ."Does that feel good?" he asked looking into her spellbound eyes, observing her facial reactions, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yesss" Abbie breaths out.

His cock was hard and throbbing. He ached to take out his hard length and rub it against her clit but he refrained himself so he could indulge in the pleasure he was giving Abbie. He pulls his hand away from her center to take off his jacket. She opens her eyes and starts unbuttoning his shirt. He tosses his jacket on the floor and then bends down slowly to his knees and raises her dress up higher so he could view her undergarment. He takes a second to admire how exquisite she looks in her black laced silk thong "Beautiful" he whispers underneath his breath. He leans in between her legs and bites the top of her panties pulling them down with his teeth. Abbie feels herself getting wet between her thighs as she watches him. He takes his time all the way down til he reaches her ankles, she steps out of her thong as he pulls them away from her. He slides his hands up her legs feeling the smoothness of her skin while he raises up. Abbie grabs onto his shoulders lifting her up against the wall. He attacks her lips, snaking his tongue around hers. She wraps her legs around his waist, he holds her steady with one hand while his other hand unzips his pant, pulling it down a smidgen then grabs and takes his cock out. He slowly pushes up against her center, rubbing and teasing her clit. Abbie moans louder inside his mouth. He slowly enters her starting with the head then working his way to his shaft. Abbie gasps from how big and thick he feels within her body.

"Ohhhh.,,,,,mmmm..." she vocalizes. He is pleased with her response.

His mouth enraptures hers again, with more force. Abbie grabs the back of his head with one hand, her other hand still hanging onto his shoulder. He could feel how drenched her sex felt, it felt so warm and good around his shaft. He wanted to feel more. He slid his cock in further doing his best to hold in a moan. Abbie grinds her pelvis forward, encouraging him to go in deeper. He listened to her body and pushes himself all the way in and begins thrusting in and out of her in a steady rhythm. "Ohh Abbie...Oh fuck" he vocalizes between his thrust. Abbie is grinding her hips faster; His pace picks up and turns into an animalistic pounding, grinding his pelvis hard against hers. he slides his hands down by the bottom of her ass.  His moans turn into grunts, Abbie grabs the side of his face pulling it closer to hers to claim his lips. He keeps pumping his cock harder inside of her sex. They moan into each others mouth, staring into each others eyes, panting heavily.

"Ohhhh shit,,, I'm cumming" Abbie said

"Cum for me love. I want to feel your pussy dripping all over my cock" he bites down on her neck, sucking and licking the side of it.

"Ohhh gawd...fuck...Yesss." her body jolts through a hard orgasm as she climaxes.

He thrusts hard and fast inside of her feeling himself getting close to his own release. He lets go of her neck shouting out his orgasm in a loud moan that sounded as if he was in pain but feeling loads of pleasure after releasing himself. His thrusts in and out of her slowly as he comes down from his orgasm. His body shaking, his cock pulsing inside of her. Both of them breathing hard into each others mouths. He pulls himself out and kisses her tenderly before lowering her down gently. He tucks himself back in his pants. He bends down to pick up Abbie's panties and helps her step into them so he can pull them up on her. She couldn't move her body much, still recovering from her own high. Abbie looks up into his eyes and  caresses his cheek. He leans down and kisses her lips softly. 

They kiss for another few minutes then break away. "I should go" Abbie whispers.

He rest his forehead against hers and shuts his eyes "Must you leave now. You are more than welcomed to stay the night."

"I can't. I have to get home."

"Why?"

She looks up at him. He opens his eyes, reading hers. Her eyes were telling him she didn't want to leave. "I told you, I have to be up early in the morning." she smiles at the corner of her mouth.

"Stay the night. I'll make sure to you get you to work at the time you need be there." He kisses her again. His lips felt so good against hers and he was a damn good kisser. Her will power was weakening by the minute. His offer was tempting.

"I would love to stay here with you but I really do need to go home. Everything I need for work is at my apartment."

He finally gave in "Alright" he said sadly "Well at least allow me to take you home"

Abbie didn't think of that. Now what was she going to tell him. _Sure Ian, Why don't escort me back to my alternate world of sleepy hollow where I fight lions and tigers and demons... and oh by the way, did I mention there is another Ichabod Crane who looks and sounds just like you in this world,,,,except he is from the 18th century. Wait one moment while I ignite my super powered necklace that can take us to my world and then we can be off._ Yeah that would go over smoothly. She could picture his face after explaining how she ended up his world in the first place. She had to think of something to say to get him to drop the subject.

"No, I"ll be fine. I can see my own way home."

"Abbie, please. It's late. How will get home at this time of night?"

"I can call a cab"

"No don't do that. Do you live far?"

"Actually I do"

"How far?" he asked while tenderly rubbing the side of her shoulders up and down.

"Far enough."

"I don't care how far it is. I'll take you. I don't mind." he said as if it was no big deal.

Dammit, he just wouldn't drop it.

"Ian,,I'll be fine." she assured him.

"You're not going to allow me this are you"

She shook her head no smiling at him.

He sighs finally giving in "Alright. Well then at least allow me to pay for your cab fair."

"Okay, deal"

It took every ounce of will power to pull himself away from her but he knew he had to. He had to let her go. He didn't want to but he couldn't force her to stay .  He walks over to where his jacket was lying on the floor, picks it up and grabs his cell phone out his pocket. Abbie walks up to him and holds him around his waist while he calls the cab company. He ends his call and puts his arms around her back, lowering his head on top of hers.

"Can I see you again?" he asked

"Of course" Abbie said without a doubt.

"When ?"

"Not sure yet."

"I don't even have your number"

"I can't give it right now. My phone is being repaired." Abbie thought that lie should hold over for awhile. At least she could stretch that one as long as she needed to.

"What about an email?"

"I don't have a computer" It was a dumb lie but she couldn't use the it is getting repaired excuse again, then he would really think something is up.

"Why ever not. You don't like technology?"

"It's not that. Right now I can't afford one."

"I have an Ipad I can lend you. I hardly use it."

Damn, he strikes again. Was there anything he couldn't find a solution for. Now how was she going to talk her way out of this one.

"I don't have wi fi set up in my apartment. Again, money issue."

"How can I contact you then?"

"How about we just plan our meeting ahead of time. I can try and come by tomorrow. Not sure when. "

"I might not be here during the day. I have a meeting later in the afternoon. I won't know when  I'll be available for you tomorrow"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out."

He pulls away and grabs his wallet out of the other pocket. He pulls out his business card for Abbie to take. "Here, take this so you can reach me. "

Abbie takes the card and hears a buzzing noise coming from his phone. He answers the call, it was the cab driver letting him know he was out front. He thanks the driver and ends the call. "Your cab has arrived."

"I guess I should head out then."

"He escorts her to his front door. Abbie is about to walk out when he grabs her by the arm and stops her. "Wait one more thing" he cups the sides of her face with both hands pulling her in close for a prolong all-consumed kiss. It lasted for thirty seconds before the driver honked his horn impatiently. Abbie breaks away from the kiss, and rest her hand against his chest tenderly. "I'll see you later Ian."

He watches her intensely while she walks to her cab and gets in. He keeps watching as they drive off. His heart already misses her. He heads back inside.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where you headed Miss" The driver asked

"Oh you can drop me off at the next block"

"The next block? Such a short distance, you could of walked"

Abbie ignores his smart ass remark. He pulls up at the corner near another neighborhood "Okay that will be six dollars"

"Six dollars?" She shakes her head and gets out of the car.

"Hey! You still gotta pay me!" he shouts as she slams the door.

"Bill me". Abbie yells at his window. She walks around the corner of a block. The driver gets out of his car and is about to go after her when he sees she is nowhere to be found. He looks around at a loss, puzzled as to how she disappeared so fast.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie enters her apartment and checks her cell phone to see if she had any missed calls. She definitely did, not just missed calls but missed texts as well, from Crane.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Abbie saw he'd called four times and sent her two texts. She looked at the time of the first missed call on her cell. The time showed 6:55pm, not long after she left to attend the gala. The second time showed 7:45, the third 9:20, and the fourth was around 12:47 am, a few minutes before she returned to her apartment. She listened to the voice mails from he had left. They all sounded as if he was in dire need to come over and talk, shortly explaining how things were not working as well as he'd hoped with him and Katrina. She opened her texts from him, the first one sent at the time of his third phone call, It read;

 **Ichabod** : _Miss Mills I trust that you are holding up well for I have not heard from you the past five days. I wish I could say the same on my end. I have been in a 'mood' as you would call it. May I possibly talk with you in person?_

Abbie snorts after reading his first text. Of course he hasn't heard from her, for one it's been quiet in the demon department for the past few weeks, too quiet actually, and two she didn't want to interfere with him and katrina's bonding time. He also failed to notice it has been longer than five days since they last spoke, it's been two weeks!! If he hadn't been so busy allowing an evasive, indecisive witch take over his emotions trying to make their marriage work,  he would have recognized the amount of time that has passed since he's last heard from her.

The second text was sent before he made the fourth call,

 **Ichabod** : _I am sure you have retired by now. I do apologize for 'blowing up your phone' but I presumed to hear back from you sooner. Is everything all right? I am beginning to worry._

Where was he three days ago when she needed to talk to him about her encounter with a seventy year old man who posed as a man in his prime online. _Really Crane? Now you wanna talk, yeah, when it's convenient for you_. Everything wasn't all right before but it is now, ever since she met Ian. 

She decides not to respond back to his calls or texts til tomorrow morning. Let em worry a little, she thought. Abbie sets her necklace down on the dinning room table and gets ready for bed.

AS she lies in bed staring up at the ceiling reflecting all that occurred tonight.  She still couldn't believe she had sex with Crane well to clarify a modern Crane, it all happened so fast. What was she thinking to allow a man to get in her pants this quick. Oh yes, that's right, her feelings for the old Crane, that has now taken surface, she was in denial about for the past year, peaking her curiosity to explore the new Crane, imagining what it be like to be with the old Crane, did she just confess that? Did part of her wish it was the old Crane that was fucking her against the wall? She guessed a little part of her was but actually she was developing genuine feelings for the new Crane, mostly. She didn't regret sleeping with the alternate Crane or _Ian_ as he calls himself. He made it clear how much he was into her and took action. The assertiveness and confidence he had about himself gave him a attractiveness that baited her in. Maybe the fortune teller knew what she was doing by leading her to him. Maybe she foresaw a future with her and Ian in a long lasting happy relationship. It was obvious the fortune teller picked up on Abbie's fondness towards Crane.

She continues to reflect how the rest of the night went, how his lips felt against hers, how she loved the way he moved his body against hers while he was inside of her, how thick and long his length felt as he entered her small hole. He was trying to be so gentle at first, she liked that about him, making sure not to cause her any pain. All that reminiscing was getting her all hot and bothered again. She chose to ignore the aching feeling between her legs and go to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the police department, Abbie is going through some paper work that Captain Reyes had left for her on her desk. That's all she's been doing is paperwork since there hasn't been any demon activity. Too engrossed in her work, she was unaware Crane was approaching her desk looking peeved.

"Miss Mills!" he said audibly, causing Abbie to jump in her chair, whipping her head up.

"Crane. What are you doing here?" she asked in a neutral tone.

"I was worried. When I did not hear from you last night I thought to come and check here. To make sure you are all right."

"I'm fine Crane." she said as she continues with her work.

"Yes I see that now. Did you receive my calls?"

"Yes I did" she replied not looking up at him.

He looked puzzled at her, not understanding her new demeanor towards him. "And why have you not returned them?"

"Honestly Crane I was going to call you back this morning but it slipped my mind. By the time I had gotten home last night I was too tired to talk."

He clears his throat "I do apologize for my imprudent behavior. Please forgive me Leftenant"

"It's fine Crane" She responded still reading through her files. She then looks up at him "So I got your message about you and katrina. What's happening  with the two of you"

"I prefer we discuss that matter in private." he said as he twitches his fingers nervously at his sides.

"You're right, this wouldn't be the best setting for deep conversation. Too many open ears."  she said as she looks around at everyone sitting at their desks busy working on their own assignments "How about I meet you at Corbin's cabin in an hour. I should be done with my work by then."

"That will suffice. I shall look forward to your arrival." Abbie takes note of his stance, so different from the other Crane, his upright posture, his hands folded behind his back as he turns and walks away from her desk.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day, Abbie drives up to Corbin's Cabin to meet with Crane. She gets out the car and walks up to his front door. She knocks twice before he opens it. He steps aside for her to enter, closing the door behind her.

"You will not have to worry about Katrina being present. She received word a long lost member of her coven will be arriving in sleepy hollow on this day." He took a seat in a chair at the wooden table in the living room.

"Good to know. Maybe it's best she's not here during our conversation. No telling what type of influence she might have on you." she said as she took a seat across from him.

"And what are you insinuating by making such a statement?" he raised his eyebrow in question.

"What I'm getting at Crane is the fact she has some kind of hold over you. Your judgement is not the best when she gets involved. For example, when she had asked you to trust her with finding an incantation that could help her revive the horseman's soul. You sided with her Crane, asking me to stop Orion from killing the horseman because Katrina had asked you to take her word the horseman wouldn't take another victims life _if_ she is able to restore his soul in return. Do you understand how much you had put our lives at risk with that gamble. What if her plan had not worked, he could have killed you. Don't you understand that?. "

"Of course I understand. Forgive me for being impetuous to say your judgement is not the best as well. You were quick to allow our winged friend to go after the horseman when you knew very little of his origin. Had I not informed you of his true intentions for destroying the horseman this world would have been lost. You forget you had trusted my decision to believe in my wife and took that gamble as well. You also forget if it was not for Katrina, the horseman _would_ have taken my life. She trusts Abraham to give her his word that he will not harm another if she can restore his soul."

"Katrina is playing you." she flat out said it. She was tired of hearing him make excuses for his wife. Katrina was tampering with Ichabod's emotions which wasn't cool in Abbie's book. Ichabod is too good of a person. She knows he will always have a soft spot for Katrina in his heart and give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Playing me? I don't quite understand? What do you mean by 'playing'?"

"Meaning she is fucking around with your emotions, taking advantage of you Crane."

"I disagree"

"Of course you would" she mumbled under her breath, leaning back in her chair folding her arms.

"Katrina does not dominate my _emotions_. She would dare not do so and I would not allow it. I know you feel ill towards her for her betrayal to our marriage but she is still my wife Miss Mills. I must hear her out,,, no matter the circumstances. Katrina does not wish to put us in harms way" his voice raises up an octave.

He was quiet for a minute. His eyes look up to hers catching her challenging stare. "Yes katrina had lied to me about Mary, but I cannot blame her entirely for Mary's dreadful incident. I am partially to blame for that as well. Had I accompanied Mary to her ship and seen to her departure, that unfortunate tragedy could have been avoided. Abbie know that my loyalty does lie with you but my devotion is still with my wife."

"I get that Crane ,,,, I really do,,,but ,,,at some point you need to choose what's best for us, and now allow your wife to decide what's right or wrong in our missions." her eyes drill into his.

He moves his eyes down to the floor, unable to look at hers, knowing she speaks the truth. He sighs "I believe my feelings for katrina has changed. I no longer wish to put effort into salvaging our marriage for I see there is no purpose. Too much damage has been done. She continues to try to convince me otherwise."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I do not know. That is why I needed to speak with you. You have always been a great support to my complications when it concerned Katrina.'

"That's what friends are for. Look, I think the best thing you can do,, is take time out for yourself and think about what's going to make _you_ happy, what _you_ truly want, you gotta do what's best for you. Also, having a talk with katrina about your true feelings, you need to be honest with her and You know I will always have your back, regardless of what you decide to do in the end. I care about you Crane, I just want you to be happy."

His eyes look into hers dotingly expressing a fond smile "Thank you Miss Mills"

"No problem" she said throwing a soft smile back at him.

"Miss Mills do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Uh yeah, I do."

He looks at her curiously, waiting to see if she'll share her plans. She sees him watching her like a hawk, hoping to get more answers out of her.

"I ah,,I told Jenny I would meet her for lunch in a few and then take her to run some errands." She lied. The truth was she was planning on seeing Ian.

"I see. Well I suppose I should take today to ponder. May I call upon you later?"

Abbie stops in mid tracks as she was about to head towards the door "Ooo..umm...best if I call you when I get back. I don't think I'll have time to talk while we're out... but I'll call you later and check up on you."

He nods his head in acceptance, looking a bit disappointed he won't be able to reach her if he should need to ask her opinion about his deduction pertaining his current situation.

"Abbie, Is everything all right with you?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I[ll talk to you later okay?" She continues to the door.

"I look forward to your call. May the rest of your day bid you well."

"Thank you" she said quietly as she exits the cabin.

Ichabod sits at the table for another few minutes thinking back at Abbie's words, when he hears a knock on the door, thinking it's Miss Mills. He gets up and heads to the door opening it to see Katrina standing there, a glimpse of longing shines through her azure blue eyes.

"Katrina? Why have you returned so soon."

"Ichabod, I did not want to be away from you for too long."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie knocks on Ian's door, thirty seconds go by before she knocks again. The door opens slowly, and to her surprise it is not Ian who answers.

"What the fuck?" she silently said to herself. Her eyes grow huge, her body tenses up from the unbelievable sight in front of her. A blonde hair man is standing at the door way who looks like Abraham! Abraham?? She felt like she was in an episode of the twilight zone. This Abraham was different though. His hair was short like Crane's, his attire modern as well, wearing dark charcoal grey boot cut jeans, a long sleeve navy blue polyester shirt that showed the definition of his muscular chest of his upper torso. Abbie tried not to gawk at his body too hard. Her eyes quickly turn their attention back up to his face. He smiles at her pleasantly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why hello, May I help you?" Abraham asked while checking her out.

"I came to see if Ian was around."

"Of course, Come in" he steps aside to allow Abbie entrance. "Ian is actually in the middle of a photo shoot but I'll take you to him." Abraham leads her through the living down the hallway into another large room which she gathered was his studio. She walks inside the room finding Ian stooped down on his heels taking pictures of a nude woman, who looked to be in her late twenties. Her body was slim and toned, she had long wavy blonde hair, she was sitting on a duvet, her head falls back with her back arched, her legs are stretched out, and her hands are placed in between her thighs hiding her sex. She wasn't a bad looking girl, she had strong features framing her face, her lips were full, she had the image of a goddess. The girl kept transitioning from one position to another flirting with the camera as Ian takes one shot after another.

"Ian,,"

Ian raises up to take one last shot before he looks behind him.

"Sorry to disturb you mate but you have a visitor"

Ian looks over at Abbie, a broad smile forms on his face. He takes off the camera strap from around his neck and walks over to her.

"Abbie, I'm so happy to see you. I was..missing you this morning." he embraces her closely against his body. Her heart was racing, She didn't realize how excited she was to see him.

"Were you? Sorry I came unannounced"

"No need to apologize. I'm almost done with this shoot. How about I fix us a nice lunch when I'm done."

"Sounds good."

"Ian aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?"

Ian looks at his friend forgetting he was there "Oh sorry, forgive my rudeness. Abbie this Abraham but I call him Abe for short. Abe this is Abbie"

Abraham shakes her hand "Pleasure"

Abbie nods shaking his hand in return. Did this alternate world have two of everyone she knew, maybe her sister was in this world too, and if Abraham is in this world then why not Corbin,,,the man he killed. Her face twist up a little from the thinking about what the horseman, who is standing before her, did to her good friend. She tried hard not feel bitter towards this new Abraham. This man was not the same axe murderer she knew in Sleepy Hollow.

"Give me ten more minutes to finish up this shoot and I'll be all yours"

"Okay" Abbie said.

"Would you care for a drink while you wait for Ian?" Abraham asked

"Sure why not"

He lead her back to the living room. Abbie love the view from Ian's balcony french doors. He had a huge garden with a pool, a stone fountain, and tikki torches faced around the jacuzzi.

"Would do you like a drink? " Abraham asked

Abbie turned him her attention "I could go for some Johnnie walker black on the rocks"

"How bout blue label"

"Even better" Abbie replied. A pleased grin appears around his mouth, He pours her a glass "So how do you know Ian?"

"Ian and I met at one of his shows in Los Angeles about a year ago. I'm actually Giselle's manager, the young lady is he is shooting" He walks over to Abbie and hands her her glass of scotch whiskey.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" he said with a hint of a seductive tone that Abbie picked up on, ignoring it, hoping it was nothing "and how did you and Ian meet?" He asked as he takes a sip of his own drink

"Yesterday I was going for a walk and came across his gallery. I figured I'd take a peek inside and check the art that was on display. Ian happened to be there, we got to talking, he invited me to his show last night, and that's how we became acquainted."

"Interesting. Ian always has luck finding beautiful women."

Abbie was loosing interest in his charm by the second. She wondered how much longer Ian would be. Even though he told her he'd be done in ten minutes, to her it felt like ten minutes came and went.

"What do you do for a living?" he asked

"I'm a cop" she flatly said.

"A cop? Have you had to shoot anyone?"

Abbie took a big chug of her drink, hoping the alcohol will hit her sooner. She needed to be tipsy to tolerate anymore of this agonizing small talk he was making an effort to have with her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Katrina walks inside the cabin over to the living room "I had told Andrea that I had to keep our visit short. There was something more important I must attend to and that was you Ichabod. I didn't want to leave you alone." She walks closer to him "I keep thinking ever since we have been trying to mend what is lost of our marriage, we haven't really been together."

"Of course we have, we've been together ever since that night in the mansion."

"No I mean together together."

"I'm afraid I do not understand your meaning?"

"Meaning, we have not yet shared our love for each other,,,,in the bedroom." she studies his eyes, searching for the same longing she has in hers but sees emptiness.

"ka-katrina, I don't think it would be appropriate."

"Ichabod, I love you. Do you not feel the same?"

He settles his hands on the side of her face caressing her cheeks with his thumbs "I do love you " he closes his eyes before he says the next part "I do love you but I am not in love with you. I am so sorry katrina, I know how much you wish for our marriage to work.."

"...Ichabod please, do not give up on us so soon. We can find a way." she said pleadingly.

He shakes his head "I can't....I can't katrina. I do not feel the same passion as you to see this through. Too much deception altered the way I now view what's left of our love." he looks into her eyes seeing the hurt and pain through her expression. "I do not have your full heart."

"You do Ichabod, you have all my heart."

"No-I-Don't katrina, I know your heart holds a soft sentiment for Abraham as well. I cannot be a part of your inconclusive feelings between the horseman and I."

She takes a step back "but I _have_ chosen, I chose you Ichabod Crane" she said with a hurtful sting to her voice.

"Then why help Abraham. You told me that your association with him was only to go as far as gaining his trust to acquire information from him to help Miss Mills and I learn of our Henry's plans. That is all done with now. Henry destroyed Moloch and disappeared god knows where, so why do you still need to engage yourself with the horseman?" he asked raising his voice up a notch, anger stewing inside of him.

"To show Abraham he still has a chance to do good if his soul is restored to him."

"Let me tell you a little about Abraham Van Brunt. He was very self absorbed, any good deed he had done was only for his benefit. You think restoring his soul will make him a saint? It will not. A small part of him was ethical at one point but that changed when I confessed to him of our love."

"So this is about your jealousy towards him"

"No, it is about crucial information that you chose to withhold from me, pertaining to my position as a witness, our son Jeremy, Mary. The trust I had for you is no longer there."

She looks down sorrowfully "I don't blame you. I apologize for not being honest with you, with our marriage. If you truly wish to end our coupling then so be it."

"I did not wish for this. I am not purposely trying to hurt you Katrina. I do care for you and I am concerned for your safety with Abraham. I do not think it's wise to tamper with what is lost. I would not want any harm to come to you."

"Abraham would not harm me. His love for me is strong enough to honor what I request of him."

"He is still the horseman of death"

"and he is a horseman that no longer serves Moloch. I shall reside in Fredrick's Manor til I seek a spell to revive his soul" she said in a bitter, angry, hurt tone. 

Ichabod steps in close to her, gently holds her close to him, and places a soft kiss atop of her head. She slowly encircles her arms around his waist, sobbing quietly into his chest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abraham takes another sip of his drink ogling Abbie's figure like a vulture as he waits for her answer.

"Yes I have, too many that I lost count." she said sarcastically.

He blankly stares at her. After a delayed pause he starts to laugh "Oh your joking,,,hahahaha,,,,ohh, you're funny"

"Did I miss something?" Ian said as he walks into the living room with Giselle who is now fully clothed in a sun dress.

"Your friend here has a great sense of humor"

"Does she?" Ian responded intriguingly.

"Yes and very charming." Abbie's eyes widened at his remark. She has been anything but charming towards him. She showed more of an off putting attitude apparently that didn't phase blondie.

"And your friend here knows how to make himself look like an ass" Abbie said taking another sip of her scotch.

Abraham furrows his brows, baffled by her comment, then laughs "Oh another joke..hahaha...,,very funny."  Except Abbie was serious when she had said it. "Well I guess Giselle and I should be going. Are you still coming to my party tonight?"

"Um..." Ian had promised Abraham a week ago he attend his party for the opening of his new club called "Desire" but he picked up on how Abbie wasn't too fond of him. He wanted to go but at the same time he didn't want to be away from Abbie.

"You have to come mate" Ian looks over at Abbie.

"One sec Abe." he walks over to her. "Would you like to attend this party with me? I will understand if you don't care to. I could tell my friend we've have made other arrangements."

"Look who's already assuming I'll be here later on this evening. Could have asked to see what I- was- up-to. What if I had plans of my own." she said teasingly, plucking at his shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry, your right, I should have asked. Do you have plans tonight?"

"No" she said affectionately.

"May I have the honor of your company tonight then?"

"Yes and we can go to your friends party." she sucked up tolerating being around Abraham again at his event to be with Ian. She knew he wanted to check it out and didn't want to deprive him from hanging out with his friend. Plus he was willing to give up his night for her.

"Wonderful" he turns to face his friend. "Yes we'll be there."

"Perfect! I'll see you guys later on tonight." Abraham pats Giselle on her ass as they leave. 

"Alone at last" Ian said taking the opportunity to grab Abbie by her waist, pulling her against him. He bends down and kisses her neck, then her lips. Abbie gasps from the feel of his lips, soft and warm. She moans as he parts away, missing the feeling of his lips. "Are you hungry?"

She grabs his face pulling him down again for another sultry kiss, Her lips slowly breaks away from  his "Uh uh" she leans in and kisses him again, smoothly sucking on his lower lip, sliding her tongue against his.

"mm..mm. Not here" Ian bendsdown lower to pick her up by the waist. Abbie yelps in surprise as he positions her body over his shoulder carrying her to his bedroom. 

He lowers her on the bed gently, then proceeds to take his clothes off. Abbie lies there watching him. Her eyes was admiring his muscular chest. As he pulls down his pants slowly she glues her eyes on his long fully erect cock.

Abbie starts to undress herself and he stops her "No, I would like to have the privilege"

"Be my guest" Abbie said enticingly.

He hovers over her, first pulling her shirt over her head, second he pulls down her jeans, third he pulls down her underwear, taking a mental note at how sexy she looks in a red silk thong, fourth he unhooks her red lace bra. and then takes off her foot wear. He kisses her ankles making his way up to her calves, to her inner thighs, then delves down in between her clit with out hesitation. He sucks on her labia slowly, Abbie opens her mouth into an 'O' shape grabbing onto the bed sheets, grinding her pelvis against his tongue. He circles his tongue around her labia, sliding it back to her clitoris, lapping up all her juices that begin sipping out. Two of his fingers hook inside of her, giving slow thrusts while lapping at her. 

"Fuck!" Abbie shouts. She's never felt anything so good in her life.

He changes his lapping to flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue, getting off on her reactions, grinding himself against the soft silk sheets. His cock is throbbing to be inside of her. She places her hand on the back of his head holding him steady as he continues to lick at her clit and finger fuck her. He loves hearing her pleasure, making her body respond with eagerness. Her breathing picks up feeling like she about to cum. He senses her getting close to her climax and picks up his speed with his fingers, and starts circling her clit with his thumb, He looks up at her watching her features as she cums.

"Don't stop.." Abbie breaths out almost at her peak.

He keeps going til she reaches her peak screaming out a loud cry. He was too turned on to let her come down from her high and rest. He quickly hovers over her and enters her pussy, giving her hard quick thrusts. He grabs her legs and puts them over his shoulders so he can get a better angle while penetrating her. She grinds her hips up against pelvis He moves his lower body in a circular motion while he looks down into her eyes gazing into hers. Heavy pants were heard coming from his mouth. Abbie moaned and whimpered. He leans down to kiss her keeping the speed of his thrusts, then he slows down to a smooth back and forth motion. He breaks away from their kiss to leer into Abbie's dreamy eyes once more. He looks at her endearingly. "Oh Abbie,,,,you feel so good. I was fantasizing about you this morning" he lets out a soft moan..."I had to play with myself when I thought about you. You are so beautiful"...another moan escapes his mouth "I wanted to hold you in my arms this morning when I awoke" they both moan after that. He leans down and kisses her lips again, they both pour whatever ounce of desire and affection they have for each other into the kiss. It was so intense that Ian came sooner than he had wanted to, moaning lowly into her mouth. His thrusts slowed down and rested his body on top of hers for a second before rolling off of her. He holds Abbie close in his arms. She rest the side of her head on his chest. They both lie there content.

He kisses her forehead "i wasn't sure if I'd see you today."

"There you go doubting me again. I said I would see you later."

"I know, I 'm sorry. It's just that most women I have slept with mainly prefer to have a one night stand"

Abbie lifts her head looking at him in shock "Really. Isn't it usually the other way around?"

"Yes , but that's what I'm use to. I don't assume they will stay the night either. Sometimes it is just a casual fuck."

"So most of the women you've slept with are not looking for anything serious"

"Not usually."

"And are you looking for anything serious?" she said the last part slowly.

"I don't go looking, I let things happen on it's own naturally. If a woman wants something serious and I feel the same then we continue seeing each other and let things develop from there. What about you Abbie? Are you looking for a serious relationship?"

She had to take a moment to think about that one "hmm it depends on the person."

"I would like to continue seeing you..."

Abbie's breath hitched. "I feel the same way"

"Good" He wraps his arms around her squeezing her tightly. He gives her sweet little kisses all over her face , happy at her response. She giggles from his excitement.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichabod watches Katrina disappear into the woods from his window. He sighs, feeling bad he had to confess his honest feelings towards her, hurting her heart. He didn't like seeing her hurt but he couldn't live his life pretending he was happy in a broken marriage. He takes off his wedding ring, placing it on the table, staring at the silver band, reminiscing of a time when him and katrina first met, the first time they confessed their love for one another, the first time they kissed. Sorrow grows inside his soul, almost regretting letting Katrina go. Oh how he so wishes he could call Abbie as he soaked in remorse with his thoughts. He tried his best not to grab his cell phone and dial her number. He eyes his phone that lies on the table and fights with himself, debating whether or not to call Abbie. His fingers twitch anxiously at his sides, doing his best to refrain from calling her. He knew she was out with her sister and said she'd be too busy to talk but he's sure Jenny wouldn't mind if he made one quick call to Abbie. Abbie didn't tell him he couldn't call if it was an emergency either. It sort of qualified as one he rationalized with himself. He decides to call her, if anything, she doesn't answer, he can leave her a voice mail and wait for her call in return. He picks up the phone and dials her number. It goes straight to her voice mail. Her phone must be off, he thought to himself. He had remembered Abbie explaining to him what it means if her cell should go straight to voice mail. He leaves her a message then ends the call. He dials Jenny's number, it rings three times before Jenny answers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the mall, Jenny is browsing through a section of cargo pants inside a clothing store when she feels her cell vibrate in her pant pocket. She grabs her phone and sees Crane;s name on her screen. She answers "Hey Crane wassup,,,,,, oh no, your not disturbing me ,,,,,,Abbie? Abbie isn't with me ,,,,,the last time I talked to Abbie was the other night ,,,,I have no idea where she is, I don't keep tabs on her ,,,,,Really? Why would she say that? We've haven't spoken about getting together at all today ,,,,, straight to voice mail huh, I hope she's okay, I'll drive by her apartment and see if she's there ,,,,,,I'm sure you will hear back from her ,,,,I'll keep trying her cell as well ,,,, Okay talk to you later, good to hear from you too.  Jenny ends the call, she is stumped as to why Abbie would turn off her phone and lie to Crane of her whereabouts using her as an alibi. She calls her Abbie's cell and gets the same results as Crane.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crane sits back down in a chair, staring at his cell phone, wondering why Abbie would lie to him, it's something she's never done before? He makes a quick call to the police department to see if she headed back to work. He spoke briefly with Reyes. Reyes informed Crane Abbie had taken off for the rest of the day and hasn't returned. There wasn't much more for Crane could do but to sit and wait for her call.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie is laying on her side with Ian. His arm is wrapped around her waist holding her against his body. She switches sides to face him. His eyes bore intensely into hers. Abbie smiles, admiring his features, admiring how handsome he is, how his eyes twinkle when he teases her. He takes his hand and traces the contours of her face with tip of his fingers, grazing her skin lightly. His eyes shuts.

"What are you doing?" Abbie asked softly as he continues to trace patterns along her features.

"Memorizing you. I could sketch you with my eyes closed, remembering every detail of your face, your body. " he whispered.

"mmm" Abbie shuts her eyes as well.

He opens his eyes "Abbie, I would love to paint a portrait of you."

"I would like that"

"In my garden, or I could do it right here in the bedroom."

"I prefer the garden" she said playfully.

He smiles, "You never did tell me your last name"

"Mills"

"Grace Abigail Mills"

"Mmm....I love how you say my full name."

"Do you?" he leans down giving her a sweet light kiss to her lips.

He pulls away and takes in her beauty. Her eyes look at his innocently. She switches back to the other side facing away again. He grabs her shoulder and lowers lips to the side of her neck. He begins kissing her there, making his way around to the back of her neck, Abbie quietly moans, he continues to give soft kisses to the back of her neck returning around the side. His tongue licks and bites down on her skin, his hand sweeps down from her collarbone all the way to her breast. He gently caresses her breast with his fingertips, circling her nipple with his thumb, kneading, fondling, feeling the fullness of her breast in his hand. Abbie feels herself getting wet all over again and his arousal pressed hard against her ass. His hand leaves her breast to remove the bed sheet that was covering them and hooks his arm underneath her knee, raising her leg up. He groans in Abbie's ear as he enters in slowly. Abbie starts moving her hips, grinding her ass against his pelvis as he thrust slowly deep inside of her. He turns her head with his other hand to have access to her lips, kissing her with fervor, sucking on her bottom lip then switching to the top one. Abbie moans inside his mouth between their kisses. His moves faster, Abbie wraps her arm around his head, holding him down as he sucks on the side of her neck. His hand leaves her face and rubs her clit in a circular motion while he pumps her pussy harder. They both feel themselves getting close to their climax.

"OOHHH..YESSSS!" Abbie said out loud reaching her peak.

Ian lets out a strained moan as he climaxes with her. He pants heavily in her ear, trying to catch his breath. Abbie lowers her leg slowly, resting it on the bed, trying to catch her breath as well.

"Wow....you sure sex is not one of your specialties" Abbie said in deep breaths.

He laughs in her hair "It can be.'

"Mmmm....that was..."

"Amazing.." he finishes for her.

"and..."

"Incredible"

"Exactly the words I was going to say" Abbie said.

She closes her eyes, feeling content and relaxed. She could fall asleep in his arms all day. Escaping into this world was very tempting to Abbie. Laying against Ian helped her forget the crazy town she lived in, now, populated with demons brought back from purgatory, feeling all the weight put on her with her role as a witness. She wanted to stay in Ian's world forever but knew it wasn't practical. She continues to keep imagining this world is hers to live in and allowed sleep to embrace her. From the sound of Ian's soft breathing in her ear, she assumed he had already fallen asleep. She said his name but heard no response, he definitely was asleep. It felt good to feel his warm body against hers, feeling his chest rise and fall against her back, his arm securely wrapped around her waist. It's been long time since Abbie felt this good with a man.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny knocks on Abbie's apartment door. She waits a few seconds, no response. She knocks again, a little harder and waits and waits, still no response. "Abbie! It's Jenny. Open up" She yells through the door. Sucking her teeth, she calls Abbie on her cell. She gets Abbie's voice mail right away. "What the hell Abs?" she said to herself. 

As Jenny was about to drive away from Abbie's apartment her phone rings and sees that it's Crane "Hey Crane,,, No I haven't heard from her ,,,,, Yeah I'm sure she's fine ,,,,,Yeah, I'm at her apartment right now ,,, she's not here ,,,,,I knocked five times,,,,, yes I'm still getting her voice mail ,,,,she'll call you ,,,,Yes I'll call you if I hear from her." She ends the call, deciding to hang out in her car near Abbie's building, determined to find out what her sister has been up to as soon as she comes back to her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

A cold draft wakes Abbie out of her slumber. She looks over her shoulder to see Ian missing from the bed.  She sits up and grabs the closest piece of clothing lying on the floor, which would be his shirt. Making her way to the living room, she sees Ian in the kitchen fixing sandwiches on two separate plates. Abbie grins at the lovely  site of the silk boxers that form nicely to his ass. She bites her bottom lip, thinking back at how much sexier his ass looks without them. _I wonder if Cranes ass looks the same as his, it must, they are pretty much have similar bodies_...wait, wait,, why was she thinking about Crane's ass? Abbie shook her head away from the quick speculation in her mind. She tip toes up to him from behind quietly. A wicked grin forms across her face, she pinches his right butt cheek. Ian jumps, yelling an "OW" he rubs his ass, quickly turning around to see Abbie wearing his shirt, that looked huge on her petite body. She is tickled by his reaction.

"You find that funny do you" he tickles her underneath her armpits. Abbie cackles out loud, squirming side to side, trying to get out of his grasp but Ian has a good hold on her,

"Okay, Okay. We're even" She said in between laughter.

He stops and encloses her body in his arms, attacking her neck with a swift kiss. Her hands rest against his bare chest "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Mmm...yes. When did you get up?"

"An hour ago. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. I figured I'd make us some lunch."

"What are you making?" Abbie peeks over to see one sandwich sitting on a plate, another half made, a wooden tray with two glasses of red wine, and a red rose sitting in a white spiral vase.

" I am making Monte Crisco."

"Ooo,,,,nice. I've tried that before."

"But you haven't tried mine. It's damn good"

Abbie slowly slides her hand down from his chest to his pelvis then down to his front. He gasps when she cups his length. "You're right, I haven't _tried_ _yours_." she said in an erotic throaty whisper as she begins stroking him slowly through his silk boxers. Kneeling down sitting on her knees, she pulls his boxers down half way and continues to stroke his cock til he is fully erect. He leers into her mesmeric eyes, her eyes drift back up at his making sure he watches her put his length inside of her mouth inch by inch. His eyes shuts, surrendering his body in the bliss of her soft lips.  Her hand fondles his balls while she takes her time sucking his cock. He massages his hands through her hand, rasping out endearing words, moaning in between his attempted speech. His hips start moving back and forth, pushing his cock a little further inside her mouth. "Oh gawd.." he utters out. Abbie sucks on him faster til he makes her aware he is about to cum and had asked her to stop but Abbie ignored his plea. Her mouth remained on his cock proceeding with her pleasurable activity. He felt himself getting too close, his breathing now labored, unable to stop his climax from coming, his seed spills out into her mouth, straining out a silent cry. A pleased smile spreads across Abbie's face as she observes his sedated state.

She raises up from her knees "You're right, that was damn good" she said sauntering with sass over to the couch.

Ian was speechless for a moment, til he recollected himself and pulled up his boxers. "Fuck...Abbie. That was um..."

"unexpected?"

"No, I was going to say,,hot. May I make a special request?"

"What's that?"

"Please do that more often"

"mmm..hmmm... you don't have to ask."

Ian bites his bottom lip, gawking at Abbie's ass like a hawk, admiring the shape of it while she bends over to pick up her empty glass off of the coffee table from earlier. He put his attention back to the sandwich with a cheerful grin. Abbie looks over at the clock on his DVR and her eyes bulged at the time.

"Is it really five o clock??.,,,shit! What time do we have to be at the club?"

"We wouldn't need to be there until eight." he said finishing up the last sandwich. The nice meal he prepared was going to have to be saved for another time. Abbie hated to leave Ian abruptly after he went out his way to fix her his special Monte Crisco. She felt bad , she really did, but she needed to go. She wanted to hold up to her word and check up on her partner. Experiencing a repeat of his annoyance towards her for not returning his call is something she didn't want to deal with. Even though she had a decent amount of time left with Ian she didn't want to chance it with Crane.

"Ian I'm so sorry but I have to leave for a couple of hours"

Ian turns to look at Abbie, furrowing his brows in confusion "why is that?"

"I ah have to feed my cat."

"I didn't know you had a cat" he said while bringing the tray over to the coffee table.

"Yeah, he gets real cranky if I don't feed him at a certain time. It could get ugly. "

He sets the tray down "What's your cats name?"

Think, think, "Andy" the first name that came to mind, remembering how Andy had a cat that was hard to deal with when she had to pet sit for a day.

"Andy, cute." he sits down patting the space beside him, inviting Abbie to join.

"I'm sorry I can't."

"You really think you're cat is going to have a hissy fit if you don't tend to it immediately?"

"Yes!"

He sighs, "When will you be back?"

"In a couple of hours, I promise"

"Okay." 

"Oh! I need to change" forgetting she is still wearing his shirt.

Abbie quickly dresses back in her clothes, Ian is in the kitchen wrapping up the sandwiches in aluminum foil, saving them for later. Abbie hurries over to him, kissing him on his right cheek. " A couple of hours?" Ian asked

"A couple of hours, no longer. K?"

He nods and pulls her in close to kiss her tenderly. Abbie holds his hand as she makes her way to the door. He gives her one more quick kiss before she leaves.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny eyes Abbie coming around the corner walking to her building. She quickly gets out the car and calls out to her sister."HEY ABS!"

"Shit" Abbie mumbled, not expecting Jenny to pay her a visit. "Where you been? I've been trying to reach you for the past three hours. Why's your phone turned off?" Jenny asked walking up to her.

"I've been busy" Abbie stated in a withdrawn manner.

"Apparently. What kept you so busy to turn your phone off?" Jenny pried.

"None of your business" Abbie makes her way inside the building with Jenny following closely behind.

"Abbie what's up with you? You usually share everything with me."

"Not everything." Abbie said while opening the door to her apartment.

"Okay, almost everything. Are you in some sort of trouble? '

"No" she huffed.

"Then what?"

"Jenny, I don't have time to talk right now. I promised Crane I would give him a call when I got back. So if you'll excuse me." 

"Oh, speaking of Crane. I talked to him earlier today.  He told me he tried to reach you on your cell but couldn't get through. Then asked if he could speak with you, because someone had told him you were out with me for the majority of the day." she folds her arms scolding Abbie with her disapproving eyes .

 _Mothafuck, why couldn't Crane follow simple instructions. Didn't see that coming.,,,_ Abbie couldn't talk her way out of this one even if she came up with the most intelligent lie that could outsmart a lie detector. Her lies never did hold well with Jenny. "Why lie to him?"

"I lied to him because I didn't want him tagging along so I could find him a gift to cheer him up." _That was the best that you can do, come on Abbie_...she scolded herself.

"Is Crane all right?" Jenny was playing Abbie, pretending to sound concerned. She knows when her sister is feeding her bullshit.

 _What do ya know, she bought it_. "I won't know until I call and talk to him." hinting for her sister to leave her alone.

"What did you get him?"

"A German chocolate cake. You know how Crane love's sweets."

"But you aren't carrying a cake"

"I'm having it delivered to his home."

"Oh okay." Jenny said nodding her head. "Anyways,,, I should let you make your call."

"Yes, thanks for stopping by"

"I'll call you later"

"How about I call you tomorrow"

"Will you not be free later on?"  
  
Abbie rolls her eyes "I'm going to another event tonight, so I'll be busy."

"And I'm not invited?"

"Jenny,,,, "

"Okay, okay, Have fun tonight. Wanna tell me where you're going?"

"No, Good night Jenny"

She makes a face at her sister closing the door behind her. Jenny had no intentions on going home. She planned on doing some investigating herself. She got in her car and drove a block away to wait for her sister to leave and follow her.

Abbie calls Crane hoping she can come up with a better lie, knowing he will question her as well. His phone rings three times before he picks up "Hey Crane, sorry it took me a while to get back to you......yes Jenny told me you spoke with her earlier. Look Crane, I'm sorry I lied to you. I just had to go to the doctors for something personal...No I can't say..... Yes I'll be fine ....no I'm not in any trouble ....No, no need to come over ....tonight?,,, um tonight is no good. I'll be too busy catching up on paperwork tonight so I really wouldn't be able to talk but I can give you a call tomorrow. How are you holding up?,,,, good ,,,and you told her everything that you needed to say? ,,,,,how did she take it? ,,uh huh,,, uh huh,,,,, well you did the right thing. Don't beat  yourself up too hard ,,,,Yeah I know ,,,, sorry I wasn't available to talk to you earlier. So look, I will give you a call tomorrow, can't say exactly what time of day but I will definitely give you a call ,,,,I need to get some food in me and then get started on this paperwork ,,,,,,um I would love to grab a bite with you but I can't. I was just going to order a pizza, munch on that while I'm working. Maybe another time? ,,,,my phone? well I'll probably have it off so I won't be disturbed while I'm working. Well I gotta go. Just know you did the right thing. Take care of yourself, okay?,,,,you have a good night as well." she hangs up the call, relieved that he sounded okay when she explained her false reason for lying. She didn't feel good about it though. It left a sour taste in her mouth. Crane has always been honest with her, even when it concerned Katrina. Honesty was not an option in her position. Maybe Jenny would understand the truth if she told her her discovery, but it still wasn't the right time.. Abbie wanted to have her moment with Ian without a nosy sister asking him twenty questions. Telling Ichabod was out of the question. He would find it too bizarre seeing another version of him, which would lead to Crane questioning him left and right as well, actually both Jenny and Crane would be tag teaming each other in the interrogation department with Ian. Nope, her secret would remain until Abbie felt comfortable and safe enough to reveal this alternate world to Jenny.

A nice long relaxing bath is what she needed to help ease her mind. She couldn't believe how easy she got off with Jenny, surprised her sister didn't dig deeper for an explanation regarding her lie. It seemed too easy. _Relax Abbie, just be glad she bought it_ , she told herself. She pinned up her hair in a bun and prepared herself for her bath.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie locks the door behind her, she walks out of her building. Jenny spots her leaving and notices she is dressed in a dark glittery blue halter midriff top that shows off her flat toned stomach, wearing black leather hip hugger pants, black stiletto heels with a bow on the back of straps, her hair is full of curls. "Where the hell could she be going looking all primped." she asked herself. Jenny also notices that she's not taking her car. Quickly Jenny hurries and follows Abbie at a good distance without being detected. Abbie strides across the street into a park. Jenny is not too far behind. Abbie stops at a trash dumpster taking her necklace out of her purse. Jenny stops behind a tree peeking around the trunk, trying to get a good look at what her sister is doing.  Abbie puts the necklace on and fastens it. Strong gusts of wind start blowing, a bright light shines from the stone. Jenny watches as Abbie walks through a glass mirrored portal. "What the hell" Jenny said to herself uncertain at what her eyes are witnessing. After Abbie disappears, Jenny hastily  steps towards  the gateway, examining it briefly before stepping through.

She steps out from the gateway finding herself standing in front of a large house. Looking left and right, Jenny doesn't spot Abbie anywhere. A familiar laugh is heard from inside the house. Jenny peeks through a window near the door. She sees Abbie sitting down on a couch talking with a man. All Jenny can see is the back of the mans head. She sneaks over to another window so she can get a better view of what's going on inside. Jenny ends up in the backyard, walking up to two french doors that lead to the living room. From this view she could see the whole living room and part of the kitchen. Jenny stands to the side of the doors with her back against the wall peeking her head to the side. She blinked her eyes. surprised at what she was seeing. Another Crane?? with short hair??? She blinked again to make sure eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "No fuckin way" she mumbled. ?Now wonder you were being so secretive, you've got a lot of explaining to do sis."

Abbie and Ian are discussing their favorite movies while they sip a glass of savignon blanc.

Ian looks at the time on his cell phone "I suppose we should head out. It''s almost a quarter to eight."

"Is this place far?"

"No, it's only fifteen minutes away."

"Not too bad. let's get this party started."

"Abbie at any point you want to leave early, please don't hesitate to let me know. Your comfort is more important to me than spending time with Abe and his posh friends."

"Posh? "

"Yes, not my type of crowd but it's Abe's opening night so I must do my best to put on a smile and at least pretend to enjoy myself around them."

"It'll be fine because you'll have me by your side." she said as she adjusts the collar of his black silk shirt. He was looking extra handsome in Abbie's eyes, and wearing that delightful smelling cologne Abbie liked.

"That I will" he said caressing the side of her face, bending down to kiss her lustfully. His hands break away from her face to encircle her waist then slide down lower to cup the bottom of her ass. Jenny covers her mouth in astonishment at what she was viewing. Ian pulls away, doing his best to refrain himself from tearing off her clothes and fuck her up against the wall like they did the first night. After that kiss she tries to fight the lust she feels between her legs.

"I want to continue this when we get back." he said in a husky tone.

"So do I"

"You don't understand how badly I want you right now."

"Oh I do,,,I'm right there with you."

"Mmm...we don't have to go." He squeezes her ass gently. She closes her eyes and moans softly.

"Ian, lets at least go and stay for an hour."

"Okay."

"Come on, lets go before Its gets any later."

"Right."

They exit the house and head to his car.  Jenny hurries back around to the front of his house catching them getting into his Bentley. Shit, _now_ how was she suppose to follow her sister. She guessed she'd have to wait for them to return. Abbie was her only way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank you guys for taking the time to read this story while it's still in progress. Thanks for your kind comments as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Ian and Abbie arrive at club 'Desire'. The Deejay already had the music going, a crowd of people were dancing to the beat of the song that was playing, other party goers were at the bar, two go go dancers were dancing on the stage wearing a pink sequined bikini set, with pink fur leg warmers for their foot wear, two other dancers were on a podium in the middle of the dance floor wearing a silver sequined bikini set with white fur leg warmers. Lasers were flashing everywhere while the beat was pumping. Ian takes Abbie's hand and leads her over to where he sees Abe sitting with some of his friends in a section that has small black marbled tables with buckets of champagne, leather couches are positioned around each table in a U shape. Abe spots Abbie and Ian and waves them over.

Ian and Abbie take a seat at the table.

"I'M GLAD YOU MADE IT MATE AND YOU AS WELL ABBIE" Abe said shouting over the music. He scans his eyes quickly up and down Abbie's attire, making Abbie feel a little uncomfortable. Ian didn't notice the first time he does it. 'ABBIE YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY STUNNING TONIGHT" he pours Ian and Abbie a glass of champagne.

"THANK YOU"

"IAN YOU ARE A LUCKY MAN TO HAVE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN BY YOUR SIDE."

"THANK YOU ." Ian said as he side eyes Abbe patting her leg.

"SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF MY ESTABLISHMENT?"

"IT'S GREAT. WHO WILL BE RUNNING THE SHOW WHEN YOU'RE TAKING CARE OF YOUR OTHER BUSINESS?"

"A BUDDY OF MINE THAT OWNS A CIGAR LOUNGE ON 24TH STREET. HE'S A GREAT BUSINESS PARTNER. I'VE WORKED WITH HIM BEFORE AT ONE OF MY AGENCIES. DID I TELL YOU HE USE TO MANAGE A STRIP CLUB CALLED 'WISHFUL THINKING'."

"NO YOU DIDN'T. ISN'T THAT THE ONE ON 14TH STREET BY THE ADULT MOVIE THEATER?'

"YES THAT'S THE ONE. HE SOLD IT TO A COMPANY THAT WANTED TO TEAR DOWN THE CLUB AND THE THEATER TO PUT A GREEK RESTAURANT IN PLACE. GREAT FELLOW, MY PARTNER I MEAN."

"IS HE HERE TONIGHT?"

"NO HE HAD TO FLY TO MILAN TO BE A PART OF THIS MAJOR EVENT. HE APOLOGIZED FOR NOT BEING HERE."

Meanwhile Abbie was sitting on the side observing Ian and Abe exchanging words with each other. She finishes her first glass of champagne and pours herself another. Ian interrupts Abe for a moment to excuse himself to use the rest room. Abe turns his attention to Abbie.

"ABBIE, ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF?"

Abbie's darts her eyes in his direction while she is drinking her champagne "UM...YES.. COOL CLUB. GREAT MUSIC. GOOD CHAMPAGNE. " she said as she takes another sip of her drink.

"HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT DOING ANY NUDE MODELING? I'M SURE IAN WOULDN'T MIND DOING A SHOOT WITH YOU. I COULD REPRESENT YOU AS WELL. I'M SURE YOUR TITS ARE VERY PHOTOGENIC."

Abbie chokes on her drink as she tries to swallow it. She sets her glass down on the table. "WILL YOU EXCUSE ME FOR A MOMENT." 

"YEAH SURE" Abe said, he leans back against the couch drinking his champagne, making small talk with the women sitting next to him.

Abbie walks past the dance floor to the bar to get a stronger drink. She couldn't believe Abe had the nerve to say something so derogatory to her well actually she could believe it. From the little she seen of his personality, it shouldn't have surprised her but who does this man think he is ? Gods gift to women. She asked the bartender to get her first a shot of tequila, then a vodka martini. The bartender fixes her drinks and hands them to her. Abbie downs the shot. Ian comes from the rest room spotting Abbie standing at the bar, swallowing down a martini. 

He walks up behind her and taps her on her shoulder. Abbie turns around wearing a half goofy grin, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. "HEY BABY, WHERE YOU BEEN? YOU WANNA DRINK?" she said slurping down her martini.

'I WAS IN THE REST ROOM. WHAT ARE YOU DRINKING?"

'VODKA,,,VODKA MARTEENI. HERE,,," she holds the glass up to his lips "HAVE A DRINK, ON ME."

He twists his face up, disgusted by the smell of the vodka. He was never a fan of vodka. He pushes the glass away from him. "ABBIE, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" he looks at her dubiously.

"YEAH BABY, NEVER BETTER." she drinks the rest of her martini and orders another."WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DRINK, I GOT YOU." the bartender brings over her martini. Ian takes his wallet out, about to pay when Abbie stops him. ' HEY,,,I GOT THIS. NOW, WHAT YOU WANNA DRINK?"

'I'M GOOD RIGHT NOW. PLEASE ALLOW ME TO GET YOUR DRINK."

"TOO LATE, I ALREADY PAID." she covers her mouth and giggles. She takes her glass, swallowing down her whole martini. Ian gives her the most perplexed look as he watched her down her martini in one split second. "WHOOO,,,,I'M FEELING GOOD NOW. YOU KNOW WHAT. I THINK I'M GONNA DANCE." she flings her arms around Ian, giving him a sloppy kiss on his mouth and pulls away to guide him out on the dance floor. "COME ON. LETS SEE WHAT YOU GOT MR. PICASSO. "

"ABBIE, I'M REALLY NOT A GOOD DANCER."

"OH PLEASE, YOU'RE GOOD AT EVERYTHING ELSE."  she stands in front of him and begins shaking her hips. She takes his hands from behind and wraps them around her waist moving to the rhythm. Ian gives in, and moves with her. His hips match with hers, moving to the beat of the music. He was able to keep up with her pace as the music transitioned into a faster song. Abbie lifted her arm, wound it around his neck, lowering his head towards the side of her neck while they kept moving in sync to the racing tempo of the pulsing beat. Her ass was grinding up against his front, rolling her whole body in a snaky motion. Ian gets aroused from feeling her ass pressed up against his groin. He so badly wanted to have her right then and there on the dance floor. Her moves were driving him crazy. Abe watches the two from the side, his eyes were more focused on Abbie, memorized by the way she moves her body. He licks his lips enjoying the show.

Abbie felt her head starting to spin, from all the flashing lights, the colorful lasers projecting everywhere. She needed to stop and sit down. Ian became aware of her condition when she slowed down and stopped with a sickly appearance on her face.She put a hand to her forehead, her body starts swaying, almost losing her balance as she stumbles away from the dance floor. Ian grabs her by the arm to steady her walking her back to the bar.

"ABBIE SIT HERE, I'M GOING TO GET YOU SOME WATER." Ian signals the bartender over. He asks the bartender for a glass of water, the bartender nods, gets a glass and fills it up with water from the nozzle. He hands the glass to Ian. Ian hands the glass to Abbie. Abbie takes a long sip hoping it will help the nauseated feeling insider her stomach.

"ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY?" Ian asked while rubbing her back.

She shakes her head yes, not able to speak at the moment. "JUST KEEP DRINKING YOUR WATER. IT SHOULD HELP."

Abbie felt like she needed to throw up. "I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM."

Ian helped her over to the bathroom and waited outside for her while she was in the ladies room. He felt bad for her. The last thing he wanted was for her to not have a good time. Abbie didn't seem like a huge drinker to him. He would have to ask her true reason for retreating to the bar to get wasted at a later time when she was sober and feeling better. He felt nature calling again and stepped inside the gentleman's room. Abbie comes out the bathroom feeling slightly better after she vomited. Abe walks over to where the rest rooms are and sees Abbie still intoxicated stumbling down the short hallway into another private room. Abe follows her inside closing the door behind him. Abbie doesn't hear him behind her. She turns around and gasps, startled by his presence.

"Abe, what are you doing here?'

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. you seemed disoriented when I watched you leave the dance floor"

"I'm fine Abe, where' s Ian"

"Ian, I am not sure where Ian could be but I can look after you." he steps closer to Abbie. She takes a step back.

"Abe I need to find Ian." she tries to walk past him but he blocks her, stepping close to her again. He rubs his hands up and down her arms.

"I'm sure we'll find Ian in no time but you should sit and rest"  he backs Abbie up against a couch. He caresses the side of her cheek with the back of his fingers. Abbie was frozen in place, not fully able to comprehend what's going on in her inebriated state of mind. "Abbie I'll take good care of you." he holds the side of her face, his thumbs gently rubbing her cheek.

"I want to find Ian" Abbie said sternly.

He just looks into her eyes for a moment. Abbie had a hard time focusing hers. "Are you sure you want to find him?" he leans his head in about to kiss Abbie when they hear Ian calling for her. Abbie pushes Abe to the side, rushing towards the door. She quickly leaves the room and sees Ian looking around the hallway.

"Ian, I'm right here."

"Where were you? I just came from the ladies room to see if you were in there after waiting outside the last twenty minutes." Ian said grasping her shoulders looking frantic.

"I was in a another room looking for you. I need to go home."

"I'll take you home."

"NO, lets go back to your place."

"Okay. Let me let tell Abe we're leaving"

Abe walks out of the private room "Hey Ian , we were looking for you. Abbie was worried. I thought I look after her while you were gone."

"I only went to the rest room for a minute. Thanks. I think we are going to head out."

"So soon?"

"Yes, Abbie is not feeling well." Ian said while he was holding Abbie by his side in his arms.

"Ian, can we go?" Abbie asked in her sickly condition, unable to lift up her head from his chest, holding his waist firmly.

"Yes. Abe I'll give you a call tomorrow. I'm sorry we have to leave sooner than we expected."

"Quite all right. Abbie?, " Abbie turns her head giving him a disgusted look "I hope you feel better"

They head towards the main room to leave the club. Ian walks Abbie to his car, opening the door for her as Abbie collapse onto the passenger seat.

While Ian is driving he keeps glancing at her, concerned for her well being. He was doing his best not to drive too fast, afraid it would upset Abbie's stomach again.  Her head is resting back against the seat, her eyes are closed, and her hand in his.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny perks her head up when she hears a car approaching. She stands up from Ian's front stairs to his house and sees their car coming. "Wow, they weren't gone too long." she mutters. She quickly hides behind a hedge when his car pulls into his driveway. She sees Ian walking to Abbie's side of the car, steadily helping her out holding her by the arm, making sure she has a good balance in her heels. _Nice going Abs. Looks like you got yourself wasted,,_ ,,Jenny also could see how well Ian was taking good care of her, observing how the modern Crane is just as a gentleman as the other Crane.

They walk to the front door and head inside. Jenny scurries over to another window to see what they were doing. She watches Ian sit Abbie down on his couch and walk to the kitchen to fix Abbie a glass of water. He brings the water to Abbie and sits next to her. He tells Abbie something , Jenny wish she could hear them, Abbie nods her head in return. He gets up from the couch to go to another room, when he comes out he has a blanket draped over his arm.  Jenny keeps watching Abbie as she drinks her water, looking run down. Ian sits back down, Abbie gives her glass to Ian, he sets it aside and holds Abbie in his arms. Ian breaks away for a minute to get up and turn out the lights in the living room.

"Shit, just great. I guess I'm camping out." Jenny said to herself.  Well, if she was going to be stuck in this realm all night she would have to find somewhere to sleep. A thought came to her mind, she looked over at his car. A devilish grin forms from her mouth, she sneaks to his car, lowers her body to the ground and slides underneath his car. She begins disconnecting the wires to turn his car alarm off. Back when she was a teenager she was sent to juvy for breaking into cars often. She was taught by a guy she befriended that was a runaway. He showed her all the tricks on how to breaking into peoples houses, cars, businesses. She slides out from underneath the car, stands up, brushes the dirt off from her cargo pants and pulls out a swiss army knife, a tool she never leaves home without. She begins picking at the lock. She hears a clicking noise, puts her knife away and opens the door so she can unlock the back door. She gets in and makes herself comfortable in the back seat for the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Abbie wakes up to find Ian missing from her side. The last thing she remembered was passing out in his arms while they laid in each others embrace on the couch. Her head was hurting a little from the slight headache she had from her hangover. She looks at the clock and sees it's 11:30 am. Reyes is going to pissed that she didn't show up for work this morning. She hears the shower and decides to check in on Ian, hoping he wouldn't mind while he is bathing. She walks towards the bathroom and opens the door. Quietly entering, she pulls the shower curtain to the side a little, peeking her head inside "Hey you--,,,,,Oh My God! I'm so sorry" she quickly pulls the curtain closed, covering her mouth in surprise and hurries out the bathroom. It wasn't Ian she walked in on, it was Abe. Abbie's heart is racing from the shock. She sits down on the couch and tries to catch her breath.

Fifteen minutes later Abe walks into the living room with just a bath towel wrapped around his waist. Abbie couldn't even look at him, still embarrassed from getting a good look of his naked body. He stands in front of her, smirking at her flushed face.

"Abe I am so sorry I walked in on you, I thought Ian was in the shower"

"No need to apologize. I didn't mind."

"I know I should have knocked" she continued to say before she caught to the last part of his words "and,,,,,what?,,,"

He steps closer to her. Abbie couldn't help noticed his body was fully built, not one ounce of fat on him, he had a nice physique to the structure of his chest and abs. "I am sure you didn't mind either."

"Where's Ian?" she asked ignoring his comment.

"Ian is at the neighbors next door. He should be back soon."

"and,,,why are you here?"

"I came by to give Ian his money for Giselle's photo shoot."

"So he's next door?" Abbie questioned.

"He needed to go to his neighbors to discuss an important matter he did not disclose with me. I had asked him if I could use his shower while the plumbing in my condo is getting fixed. I wanted to get a shower in before heading to this function in a couple of hours. He also asked me to look after you while he is gone for the time being."

Abbie still looks at him skeptically. He caresses the side of her cheek "Are you better?"

Abbie turns her head to the side "I'm fine Abe" she said curtly. She stands up to get ready to leave and retreat into another room, away from Abe. 

He tilts her chin up so he can have a better view of her eyes.. "What are you so afraid of? I know you find me attractive Abbie. I saw it in your eyes when you glanced at my body. Don't fight what your body wants. I want the same." Abbie tries to step away from him when Abe grabs her by the arm and pulls her in for a kiss. He holds the back of her neck, pushing her head forward forcefully attacking her lips. His other hand squeezes her ass. Abbie pushes away from him and runs out the door with tears forming in her eyes.

Ian is walking back from his neighbors to see Abbie rushing down the stairs walking rapidly away from his house. Ian runs up to her, Abbie stops, tears are flowing down her cheek. He grabs her shoulders "Abbie what's wrong?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You. Left. Me. Alone."

"I'm sorry, I had to help my neighbor out with a domestic matter. Is Abe still there?"

"Yes." she said looking away, angry and withdrawn.

"Did he not tell you where I was?"

"He did."

"Then why are you angry with me?" he asked wearing a puzzled expression.

She snaps her head to look at him "Ask your friend."

Jenny sits up in the backseat when she hears the commotion. She looks out the window to see Ian and Abbie in a heated discussion, then sees Abbie storming away from Ian.

"Abbie, wait, come back. where are you going?"

"I need to go for a walk. I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

Ian doesn't go after her and allows her the distance she needs for the moment while he finds out from Abe what transpired between them while he was gone. He walks inside the house to find Abe sitting on his couch fully dressed, drinking a glass of chardonnay.

"What just happened??" Ian inquired, looking confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I just spoke with Abbie who is very pissed with me. She told me to ask you about it. Did you say anything that might have upset her?"

Abbie stopped in her tracks and turned around, feeling she owes Ian an apology and the truth behind her anger. He needed to know what type of friend Abe really is .

"Of course not, I only told her of your whereabouts and that was it."

"Bullshit, that wasn't just _it_." Abbie said walking inside, coming in on their conversation.

Ian and Abe both look at her "He kissed me."

"He what?" Ian quickly looks at Abe who does his best to look innocent. "I did no such thing. Your lady friend here walked in on me knowing fully aware I was showering."

"You son of a bitch! He's lying!" Abbie shouts. Ian looked at his friend. "I walked in on him showering thinking it was you Ian. He came out here in nothing but a towel and forced himself on me."

"Abe. Is this true?"

"No, of course not mate" he chokes out.

"Yeah it is...and last night at the club ,he almost took advantage of me in a room he followed me in."

"Abe, is this true?"

"Are you really going to take her word?"

"I'm only asking for the truth from your end?"

"I wasn't trying to take advantage of her last night. I was making sure she was all right."

"Ian I wouldn't lie to you. Look I know Abe is your friend and you've only known me for two days but I everything I said is the truth." she looks at Ian with pleading eyes.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Ian walks over to one of his mask hanging on the wall. He takes it down and unhooks a small survellance camera that was hidden behind it. He plugs in a usb chord inside the camera and into the tv. He turns it on and rewinds the video.

"Since when did you install cameras inside your house? " Abe asked nervously, worried about what Ian will find once he views the footage.

"Since I had my house broken into while I was on bed rest when I was recovering from the surgery I had done on my back three years ago. It was my friend Donna's idea." He pushes play, steps back and they all watch.

After Ian reviewed the video his face contorts into disgust and anger. Abe looks away in shame. "Get out" Ian demanded in a low cynical voice.

"Ian, mate, I can explain."

"I SAID GET OUT!" he shouts. Abe rushes towards the direction to the door, tripping over the rug on his way out.

"Abbie,"

"Don't" she puts her hand up, silencing him. "No need to say anything, okay? You didn't know. I can't be mad at you. I'm just glad you now know the truth."

He takes her hands and kisses the back of them. "I am so sorry Abbie. I shouldn't have left you alone with him. Please forgive me" He closes the gap between them embracing her kissing the top of her head.

"Only if you promise to wake me next time you decide to leave me in someone's care."

"Next time I'll be right by your side when you awake."

Jenny was watching the whole thing from the window. She sees Abbie telling Ian something and giving him another kiss, then walking to the front door. _She must be leaving,_ Jenny thought. She sees Abbie walking away from the house and down the block. Jenny follows behind trying to keep a close distance without being noticed. As Abbie is walking around the corner she wasn't sure if she was imagining things but she kept hearing a scuffing noise. To her, it sounded like someone was treading behind. Every time she looked over her shoulder she saw no one in sight. Abbie continued walking til she reached a shed by a another house in the neighborhood. When she was about to take off her necklace she hears a familiar voice nearby "Care to explain what's going on sis?"

Abbie turns around to see Jenny standing with her arms folded. "Jenny?"

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Ya know, you're not a very good liar" Jenny said smirking at her sister.

" Jenny, how did- how did- ,,,,," Abbie stammered, surprised to see her sister standing before her.

"How did I get into this world? I followed you through a gateway you opened last night. I had to spend the rest of the evening in the backseat of your boyfriends car, who I got a good look at by the way and he is very handsome. Funny how he looks a lot like Crane."

"Okay Jenny, you got me" she throws her hands up in surrender. There was no way she could talk herself out of this one. The jig was up.

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"I don't have a good answer for you. I was going to tell you, I just wanted to tell you when the time was right."

"Well this is a good time as any."

"Not here. When we get back to my place okay?"

"Okay fine. So,,, how _do_ we get back?"

Abbie unhooks her necklace. "There's a way. Take my hand.'  Jenny looks at her strangely. "Trust me " Abbie said, holding her hand out for Jenny to grab. She is hesitant as first but does as her sister asks. Wind picks up, leaves rustle on the ground, a mirrored gateway shows trees near some buildings on the other side. They step through finding themselves in front of Abbie's apartment building.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Abbie and Jenny returned to her place, she saw she had a missed call from Reyes. Immediately she returns Reyes call explaining her absence at the station, telling Reyes she felt too ill to go into work, Reyes bought her lie, giving Abbie the day off.

Abbie grabs two beers from the fridge, she walks over to her couch handing one to Jenny  who is sitting at the far left end. Abbie sits down on the couch as well to join her sister.

"First, I want to say, I 'm sorry I lied to you  and for not communicating with you sooner from what I had learned about this necklace " Abbie said holding it up in her palm.

"Wait, isn't that the same necklace Gilda gave you at the fair?"

"Gilda?"

"The fortune teller."

"Oh that's right. Well  anyway ,  remember what she said the necklace would do once I'd put it on?"

"Something about finding your true love, or finding who your heart desires?"

"Yeah close enough, Lets just say, curiosity got the best of me and I put the damn thing on and opened up a gateway that led me to some alternate universe. I ended up in front of a building of an art gallery. I tried walking away from the building but the necklace kept forcing my body to walk inside the galleria. The stone is some sort of magnetic beacon, which led me to who is supposedly my truest hearts desire and that's when I saw ...."

Jenny cuts her off "Oh my god,,,it was Crane"

"Yep" she said nodding her head.

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?" she looks at her sister as if she had two heads.

"That you secretly liked Crane." she said proudly, poking at her sisters arm.

"Good for you Jenny, you figured out my secret crush,,,I had that secret hidden in my vault for so long I even forgot about it. " Abbie said with sarcasm, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Whatever Abs. Mock me all you want, but you know I'm right."

"You forget Jenny, the necklace led me to a _different_ Crane in a _different_ world."

"Doesn't matter, it's still a Crane."

"It does matter. The alternate Crane may look and sound like our Crane but he has a completely different life."

"Is his name Ichabod too?"

"Yes but he goes by Ian."

"Ian?" laughter burst out of Jenny's mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. He does not look  like an Ian."

"I would have agreed with you at first but now his name has kinda grown on me." she said staring off in the distance for a second thinking about everything they've done together. Abbie shows a fond smile as she reflects back on the nice memories. Jenny sees her mind is elsewhere.

"Abbie? Abs,,,"

Abbie snaps out of her thoughts and brings her attention back to her sister. "Sorry"

"What were you thinking about just a second ago?"

"Ian" Abbie said smiling.

Jenny saw something different about her sister, something she hasn't seen in her in a long time, it was happiness, true happiness."You really like him, don't you."

"Yeah, I really do."

"Does he feel the same?"

"Ohh yes, he does"

"What are you going to tell Crane?"

"I'm not. Crane cannot know about this. This is between you and I and no one else."

"This one I'm going to have to agree with you on. Was it my imagination or did I also see another Abraham?"

Abbie huffs with an eye roll "Oh please don't get me started. To answer your question, yes....but he is nothing like the horseman...he's worse."

"How so?"

"His cocky ass had the nerve to try and take advantage of me while I was drunk last night,,,"

"Yeah I saw how drunk you looked at Crane's house."

"Yeah well two glasses of vodka martini's and a shot of patron will do that to ya."

"That's it? That's all you drank? Man, your a light weight. Where did you guys go last night anyway?"

"Oh we went to Abe's club, _Abe_ , that 's what he calls himself." she said with a snort "You wanna know why I got fucked up? Because of Abe's pompous ass comment he purposely made while Ian was in the bathroom. He knew he wouldn't have gotten away with it with Ian around. The man was slimy Jenny. I hope I never have to run into his ass again."

"Did  you say something to Ian?"

""Hell yeah I did. Ian finally saw the truth for himself after reviewing a surveillance camera he had hidden behind a mask on his wall. "

"Wait a minute, why didn't he believe you in the first place and just take you at your word?"

"I think he wanted to but,,,,,"

" but he was hesitant,,," Jenny said with a disapproving look.

"He'd only known me for a couple of days Jenny. I can understand his hesitation. Ian's known Abraham longer. I guess Abraham hasn't tried to pull a whammy like this with Ian before or maybe he has with other women Ian has dated and Ian just never caught on to Abraham's crooked misbehavior."

"I was wondering what was going on while I was watching you guys through the window,  All I know is I saw you getting mad and pointing at Abraham and Ian looking confused as hell. It was hard for me to see anything else from the angle I was viewing."

"Hang on, did you say earlier you slept all night in Ian's car? Dare I ask how you were able to get inside his car? Jenny, please tell me you did not break into his car."

Jenny eyes dart away from Abbie's as she takes a swig of her beer.

"Jenny!"

"I had to, where else was I going to sleep?"

Abbie slaps her hand against her forehead, ducking her head to the side," What if Ian had seen you?"

Before Jenny could answer, Abbie's phone rings. She picks up the phone from the coffee table and sees that it's Crane's calling, "I gotta take this."

"Who is it ?"

"Crane"

She accepts the call "Crane.,,,,Yes I'm fine. I just have small migraine ,,,,,No you don't have to come over. I have Jenny here to help me ,,,,Yes I'm sure. How are you holding up? ,,,,Well it's going to take time. Break ups are hard. ,,,,maybe tomorrow morning. Crane I would love to talk more but Jenny's here and ,,,, Can I give you a call later? ,,,, thanks. You take care too. Talk to you later."

"What did he want?"

"To check in and see if I'm okay. He went by the station to surprise me with a box of eclairs, he knows their my favorite. Reyes happened to catch him wandering around searching for me after he saw that I wasn't at my desk. She told him I had called out sick."

"Aww that's was sweet of him to bring you chocolate eclairs."

"Yeah, it was" Abbie thought about the sweet gesture which made her smile.

"So are you gonna see Ian later?"

"I probably will."

"Think about it Abs, if there are two Cranes and two Abraham's, then maybe there might be another one of us somewhere in that alternate world."

"Its possible. Possibly another one of everyone we know. Corbin and Irving could exist in that world as well."

"and Mom"

"But she wouldn't be our mom, she'd be different person."

"True. I wonder if Hawley is in that world." Jenny said looking at Abbie with hopeful eyes.

"He might be."

"and if he is maybe this other world Hawley is more stable." Abbie can hear a scheme brewing inside Jenny's head.

"Who knows but your are not traveling back to find out."

"What! who says I wanted to go back." she jerks her body back, appalled by Abbie's accusation.

"I know that look Jenny."

"Abbie, give me some credit. I know that necklace was specifically given to you to find your happiness, which you found. Yes it crossed my mind to use the necklace to find the other Hawley but I remember you said the stone acts as a beacon to it's true owner. Even if I wore it, it wouldn't work for me."

"Good, glad you understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

"I gotta head out anyway. I told Jason I'd meet up with him for a late lunch."

"Ooo, Jason huh? What's going on with the two of you?"

"Nothing, like I told you last time,, we're just friends. Anyway I'll hit you up tomorrow."

"Yep, see ya Jenny."

"See ya sis."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Abbie went back over to Ian's. She had promised him she would return in the evening. He was happy to free up his night to have her company.They both spend the rest of their night making love and falling happily asleep in each others arms. The next morning Abbie wakes up before Ian does. He is sleeping on his back with his head turned on the side on his pillow, his arm encircled around her back as she rests her head on his chest. She slowly slides her hand down his chest, past his abs, to his pelvis and stops. She looks at him to see if is awake. He was still sound asleep. She takes his length in her hand and begins encircling her thumb around the head. Ian makes a small whimpering sound. His pleased reaction encourages her to continue. She then starts stroking her hand up and down his shaft. His lips part, and lets out a raspy moan. His hips move in a settled pace as she strokes his entire length. She lets go to lick her hand and then encircles it back around his cock, feeling him growing hard and thick inside her palm. "Oh Abbie" he whispers. She glances up at him to see his eyes are still closed. She stops, pulls the sheets off, and climbs on top of him. His eyes open to watch her take his length in her hand and place it inside her entrance. She slowly sits down taking all of him in inside her sex. He takes a moment to stare at her beauty. Her breasts were perfectly fitted to her body, he needed more. He lifts himself up,  grabs her waist with both hands as she sits astride him. His mouth attacks one of her breast and licks her nipple against his tongue while he massages the other. Abbie drops her head back, moaning from the feel of his sweet tongue sliding against her sensitive flesh. He gave attention from one breast to the other, sucking and flicking her nipple with the tip of his tongue. She begins rolling her pelvis as she grinds against him. He moves along with her, sliding his hands down to cup her ass, lifting her up and down his cock. Their rhythm starts out slow at first then gradually grind into each other in a faster pace. He lifts his ass off of the bed each time he thrust deep inside her, panting heavily into her neck. Abbie hangs on to his shoulders while she rides him hard and fast. He bites and sucks on the side of her neck, making sure to leave her skin bruised. Abbie tilts her head to the side to give him more access, she loved when he sucked on her skin underneath her jawline. It was one of her trigger spots. He could feel her getting close, it was just a matter of seconds. He quickly moves his hand to her clit and help brings her to her climax. He didn't know much longer he could hold out before he came. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of first. His hand rubs her clit with fervor. A few seconds later Abbie climaxes, squirting her juices all over his cock. Ian thrusts into Abbe hard and fast after feeling the strength of her cum. He held Abbie close against his chest as he exploded inside of her, letting out a loud moan, almost as if he was in extreme pain. They both hold each other, catching their breaths, perspiration dripping from their bodies. Abbie slowly moves off of him, Ian falls back on the bed, his arms and legs sprawled out still catching his breath. Abbie gets out of bed.

"Where are you going love?"

"To shower."  she replied with a flirtatious tone.

"Give me a minute to recuperate and I'll join you."

"Mmm....better hurry." she said teasingly.

She gets the shower ready while Ian recharges himself, which didn't take long. After resting for ten minutes, he hops out of bed to join Abbie in what would be one of the most erotic showers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie returns to her apartment later that afternoon and sees a missed call from Crane. Shit! she forgot to call him again. Ever since she's been seeing Ian, she's been dropping the ball on Crane. She calls him back,  he doesn't answer. No point in leaving a message, she was sure he'd see that she called and get back in touch with her soon. She had no time to stop by the cabin and check in on him. She already gave Reyes her word she'd be at the station with in the hour to sit in on mandatory meeting, about new rules and guidelines that needed to be followed in her jurisdiction. Abbie didn't want to leave a bad impression and be on Reyes shit list if she didn't show. She hurried over to the station and arrived just in time before the meeting had begun.

After the meeting was done. Abbie checked her phone to see if Crane called. Still nothing. She shrugged her shoulders, not thinking too much into it. Maybe he decided to go for a walk, or maybe he is at the archives and doesn't have his phone near him. She figured it wouldn't hurt to check and see if _he is_ at the archives. She heads down the tunnels to the archives. When she enters the room, a mouse runs past her shoe, making her shriek. "I fuckin hate mice" she said to herself. She looks around, Crane is nowhere in site. Abbie decided to try his cell again. It rings four times then goes to voice mail.  She'll try him back again later. Abbie leaves the archives and heads back to her desk to finish filing away police reports that were left over.

Once Abbie was done with her work, she tries Cranes cell again on her way out. Again no answer. Abbie was starting to get a little worried. It wasn't like Crane to not return her calls. Swinging by his cabin on the way home now seemed like a good idea. Abbie pulled the car up at the cabin. She hastily got out of the car and walked up to the door. She knocks three times before Crane opens the door. He looked as if he was out of breath, his hair was damp with perspiration, and his chest hairs were glistening from sweat. The only thing that came to Abbie's mind was he was shirtless, why was he shirtless? and did Crane always look that good without a shirt??

"Miss Mi- Mills" he stuttered.

"Crane, I tried calling you. I thought I stop by and see if you're all right?"

"I'm quite ill actually."

"You're sick? Why didn't you call and tell me. I could have brought you some medicine"

"I did call,,,earlier."

"Yes, yes you did. Sorry I wasn't available earlier to take your call. " Abbie felt bad knowing she hasn't been around much for her partner, her friend.

"It's all right Leftenant. Please come in."

Abbie walks in and sees the box of chocolate eclairs he bought for her sitting on the dining room table. "You need anything?"

"No, I can manage. I am making some tea. Would you care for a cup?"

"Sure." Oh did Abbie feel like such an ass. If she wasn't so wrapped up in her romantic rendezvous with Ian, she would have recognized the true person who needed her the most.

He walks over to his room to put on his shirt, Abbie follows behind him. She didn't know what she was doing. She just acted on impulse when Crane turns around and sees her right behind him, she grabs his shirt and helps him put it on. She feels his forehead with the back of her hand to see if he has a temperature. His head wasn't on fire but he did have a fever.

"Why don't you lie down and relax. I'll get you your tea and actually, you know what. I'm going to make you something better. A hotty toddy."

"A hot what?"

"A Hottie Toddy. It's great for colds, helps knock out the germs."

"and pray tell what is in this Hottie Toddy?"

"Nothing that's gonna harm you. It's just lemon juice, honey, whiskey, all blended in one warm delicious remedy. Now lie down." she said in a more demanding tone.

He laid down, obeying her order. He clasped his hands together, folding them on his stomach as he waited for Abbie to make and bring him his Hottie Toddy. She comes back minutes later, holding his mug with warm steam flowing out.

He sits up, Abbie sits on the side of the bed, handing the mug over to him. "Here, drink as much as  you can."

"You expect me to swallow most of this concoction in one mouthful?"

"Yes"

"I don't know if I can.,,,What if I choke or ......"

"Crane, just drink it" she ordered.

He quickly downs his Hottie Toddy with no breaks. After he finishes he lets out one long burp. He covers his mouth in embarrassment. "Oh dear, pardon me"

Abbie laughs "It's all good Crane."

He chuckles too, finding it a little humorous as well. Abbie stops laughing for a moment to observe how cute he looks when he smiles. It was the same as Ian's. She loved seeing Crane laugh which was not often. He puts his mug on the end table.

"Thank you for that Miss mills. I needed that."

"Oh it's nothing. I hope it helps your cold."

"No, I did not mean the drink. I meant, for showing me your infectious smile" he brushes his fingers past her lips, Not aware of what he was doing, already feeling the effects of the whiskey."Do you know how beautiful your smile is Abbie. When I gape upon your smile, It fills my heart with joy and light. I wish to see your smile more often." The drink was beginning to hit him hard. His eyes lids were heavy, still gazing at Abbie. He felt drowsiness overcoming him. "Oh Miss Mills, what have you given me" His eye lids close shut as he laid there in his bed. Abbie gets a blanket from the linen closet and drapes it over him. She leans over and gives him a light kiss to his forehead. She wanted him to rest peacefully, so she made he's drink strong, strong enough to knock him out. She writes a note , letting him know she had to take off and would come back to check in on him in an hour or two.

When he wakes up he sees and reads the note. He felt a little better than he did. He gets up and goes to the kitchen to remake his tea from earlier. His thoughts go back to vaguely remembering touching Abbie's lips. Did he really do that? he thought. He shook away his thoughts and fixed his tea. He didn't expect to miss Abbie's company so sudden. His cabin felt empty without her presence. He tried not to think too much into it.

Abbie crosses over into the other world and decides to test her phone to see if it could work in an alternate realm. She takes out Ian's business card and dials his number. Ian picks up on the second ring. Abbie's face lights when she discovers her phone is functional in the other world. He told her he wasn't at the house but she could meet him at his gallery. They went back to his place after they had met up, once again, resulting in Abbie forgetting that she'd owed Crane a visit to check in on his condition. He spent the rest of the night, resting,  eating cold soup, and reading. He was hoping Abbie would have kept her word about coming by and paying him a visit at the cabin but at last , it was a loss.

And that's how the next week went. Crane hardly saw Abbie. Abbie spent most of her time with Ian when she wasn't working. Jenny stopped by every now and then to visit with her sister. It came to a point where Crane had enough. He was tired of being put to the side as a partner and a friend. It bothered him enough to feel it is a necessity to address the issue. What was most infuriating for Crane is the fact anytime he'd called her cell, it would go straight to her voice mail. He couldn't understand why or what could be keeping her so busy that she feels the need to turn off her phone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny walks inside the archives to retrieve some candles after the power went out in her building. She finds Crane there as well, he is sitting at a table browsing through an old book about demonic creatures.

"Hey, what are you doing here? she asked.

"I thought I delve in the origins of possible demons that might have escaped purgatory. It never hurts to be prepared and understand what vile creature we're up against " he said as flips to the next page.

"We're?"

"Miss Mills and I. Speaking of Miss Mills, where is she?"

"Ah,,,um..she had to help Reyes out in an investigation."

"And she chose not to disclose this with me."

"Well the captain only asked for Abbie specifically to investigate a major crime that was buried under the books the captain decided to reopen again. Abbie wouldn't even share the details with me."

"Ah, I see.,,and what is your purpose for this visit?"

"The power blew in my building, so right now I have no electricity. Thought I come here and grab some candles."

"Have you spoken with her recently? I have tried contacting her numerous times through her cellular phone and every time it results with hearing that blasted man with a distorted annoying voice instructing me to leave a message."

Jenny laughs "That would be the automated voice mail box."

She heads over to a shelf that had five tea light candles sitting on top. "I haven't spoken to her recently. The last time we talked was three days ago. Crane, I'm sure she'll call you. She hasn't forgotten about you, believe me. This case has taken majority of her time. " Jenny hated to lie to Crane, but she gave Abbie her word that she wouldn't reveal to Crane her big secret. She just wished Abbie would have spent a little more time with Crane or at least call and talk with him more often so he wouldn't feel put out. Jenny could tell Crane was disappointed in Abbie, it showed all over his face while he pretended to be interested in what he was reading. Behind his reserved facade hid a Crane who cared a lot for Abbie, the man was hurt.

"Is she fairing well aside from her busy investigation with captain Reyes.?"

"Yes, Abbie is good as she can be. What about you? How are you doing?"

"Seeing that every day meets no purpose to dwell on what has passed with Katrina and I, not having to forebode the horseman to be a danger to the town, not finding any demons to slay, I am amiably copacetic or in other words, as Miss Mills would put it 'peachy keen'.

Jenny chuckles "Okay Crane. Listen, you know you can always call me if you ever wanna talk."

"Thank you for that invite Miss Jenny." he said showing a sad smile.

"No problem Ichy." She continues to grab the candles. She stops and looks over her shoulder in Ichabod's direction "When I talk to Abbie again...I'll tell her to give you a call."

He nods then directs his attention back to his research. Jenny packs up her candles in her duffel bag and exits the archive quietly, leaving behind a lonely Crane.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you guys been waiting for and more drama to come soon in the next chapter.

Crane's phone is buzzes in his coat pocket, he is shuffling his feet along the floor to make his way to his coat that is hanging on a chair. Yawning, he picks up his phone and an unknown number appears on his screen. He accepts the call. "Hello..... Captain Reyes?,,,,, No I have not spoken to Miss Mills for quite some time now, since, a week ago ,,,,Strange, I was informed the two of you were collaborating in a crime inspection ,,,,You weren't ,,,,,she hasn't ,,,,I assure you you have my word I will be in touch with you as soon as I hear from the leftenant." he hangs up the call, feeling extremely disturbed and played for a fool. He immediately calls Jenny, the phone rings five times before it goes to her voice mail. He leaves her a message asking her to call back when she had a moment to spare. He didn't intend on waiting for Jenny's call back, he planned on finding out the truth of the matter. He couldn't comprehend why Jenny would lie to him about Abbie. If anyone he'd thought he could trust it would be Miss Jenny but now his trust between the Mill sisters was jaded. 

With Crane's eidetic memory he was able to find his way to Abbie's apartment. It was a good distance of a walk but he made it there in good time. He walked inside the building and located Abbie's unit. He knocks on her door three times. There is no answer. He knocks again four more times and waits. After five minutes, Abbie still does not answer her door. He assumed she wasn't home. In truth Abbie was home but she didn't hear her door because she was too busy showering. She was getting ready to go meet Ian for brunch. Crane left her building and tried giving her a call again. The her phone goes straight to voice mail. He didn't even bother leaving her a message, there was no point. Anytime he had left a message for her, she wouldn't return his call until a day later and when she did call their conversation only lasted fifteen minutes. As of lately, Abbie has been too busy to carry on a long conversation with Crane. He walked across the street to the same park Abbie used on her daily jog in the mornings and where she first found out about her necklace special ability. He sat down by a tree and waited for Abbie to return to her apartment.

Thirty minutes later, Crane's eyes bulge wide in astonishment when he sees Abbie walking out of her building. Did she not hear him knock on her door earlier or was she flat out avoiding him? He could tell from the way she was walking she seemed like she was on a mission, where was she headed he wondered. He was determined to find out. Instead of calling to her he decided to just play it cool and follow her. Slim chance he would get the truth out of her, he thought. It was apparent that Abbie didn't want him knowing what she's really been up to, to go to the extreme to have her sister lie to him. She crosses the street and walks directly into the park. He follows her closely behind. She heads to the same spot near a trash dumpster. Abbie takes out her necklace, encloses the chain around her neck and fastens it. Ichabod just stared with a bewildered expression. Seconds later the stone lights up, a gust of wind blows Ichabod's hair all over the place, the branches on the trees start swaying, a huge mirror gateway appears in front of Abbie. Ichabod's mouth dropped as he watch the portal open up for Abbie. She steps through nonchalantly. Ichabod is too dazzled to move. He needed to keep following her, to know where that gateway leads to, to make sure Abbie wasn't in danger. He snaps out of his befuddled state,quickly treads towards the gateway, and hops through. The portal closes after him.

After stepping through the other side into the other world, Ichabod finds himself standing near a strip of restaurants by a busy street in a lively city. He spots Abbie walking to a cafe three businesses down from the one he was standing in front of. She looks over in his direction, he quickly runs around the side of a cafe, hoping she didn't see him. She looks the other way, he pokes his head around the corner of the cafe to see if she noticed him. She was too busy checking her make up in her compact mirror. He comes from around the corner of the cafe and takes a seat at one of the tables outside. He grabs a newspaper he sees sitting on a chair someone had left at another table. He holds the newspaper up in front of his face so she wouldn't notice him. He slowly lowers the newspaper in eye view to keep watch on his partner. A waitress approaches Crane's table asking if there was anything she could get for him. He told the waitress just a water would be fine.  He sees a car pulling up by the side walk and parking in front of where Abbie is standing. Abbie fixes her hair real quick before the man gets out of his vehicle. Crane takes a sip of his water while he waits for the man to exit his car. When Crane got a good look at the man who vacated his car and greeted Abbie, he spits out his drink all over the newspaper, practically choking on his water. He couldn't believe what or who he was seeing.  "Dear god" he mumbles, still choking on his water. The waitress comes running out asking if he is okay. He assured the waitress he was fine. He was able to stop coughing after a bit, wiping the water off of his pants and shirt that he sprayed all over himself, and proceeded to spy on Abbie and Ian. His eyes opened wider when he witnessed Abbie giving Ian a sultry kiss on his lips and watching his hands travel down to her ass, giving her cheeks a tight squeeze. It was too surreal for Crane to see himself, a more hip version of himself. Now he knows how he'd look with shorter hair. Too many questions were going through Crane's mind.  Why is the other me kissing her??? What is this world?  and Why am I squeezing her arse? etc.

Ian pulls out a chair for Abbie and takes a seat next to her. Their table was not too far from where Crane was sitting at the cafe. Crane kept observing the two, studying their body language toward one another down to every last detail. He would watch the way Ian would look at Abbie while she spoke, still in disbelief that he is watching himself, he reads adoration from Ian's expression. He would then change his focus to Abbie, watching at how she smiles brightly at Ian when he takes his turn to speak, and her laughter, she laughs louder than normal when Ian cracks a joke or shares a funny story,,,Crane has never made her laugh to that extreme. There was one thing about this whole picture that finally registered in Crane's mind, Abbie seemed to have loving feelings for this other Crane, who looks and sounds just like him. So does this mean she also has feelings for him as well? and if that's the case, then why not address this matter to him, why secretly meet up with this imposter? The thought of Abbie courting his clone was flattering and at the same time disturbing. As bad as he wanted to walk over to her and Ian, interrupt their intimate conversation, confront Abbie about her secrecy with the other him, he remained where he was and laid low. There was no point in making a scene when in due time he will get the truth out of her,, one way or another.

An hour had past, Abbie gives Ian a kiss good bye and heads down the next block. Crane waits for Ian to get in his car and leave, quickly tosses the news paper on the table to follow Abbie. She walks to a nearby alley, heads down the narrow back street, stops and takes of her necklace. The portal opens, Abbie steps through and Crane follows at a good distance behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny had gone to the store to stock up on groceries. She is in the produce section when she sees a familiar face picking up some peaches, squeezing the fruit to tell which one is more ripe than the other. Jenny takes the initiative and approaches Gilda.

"Gilda? Is it?"she said to the old frail woman.

Gilda looks at her as if she's never met her. "yes?"

"Hi, remember me? Me and my sister came to get a reading at your tent two weeks ago at the Sleepy Hollow Town Fair and you gave my sister a necklace"

The old woman warily nodded, still not recollecting who Jenny is "okay..."

"Remember you gave my sister a necklace that would help her find her true hearts desire"

Gilda had to think for a moment before it registered in her mind who her sister was. Her face lit up, "Oh yes, yes, I do remember you and your sister."

"Anyways, I just want to let you know, the necklace you gave her worked."

"Did it?"

"Seems like it did, it led her to...."

"A tall man who looks a lot like a man she is close to in this world, a man who wears clothes from an older time"

"I was going to say it led her to an alternate world where she met,,,,"

",,,yes , yes ,, I know,,, to a parallel universe" she said cutting her off "That is what the necklace is for. "

"Then Abbie did find her true love, didn't she?"

"No, no she did not but she is getting close."

"Getting close? I don't understand"

"This man is this new world she goes to is not what or who her heart really wants and your sister _will_   come to that conclusion herself. The necklace brought her to that world on purpose, it is a path she must lead,  but that is not the only power the necklace holds. Do not help your sister find out the truth, she must do this on her own. Heed my words Miss Mills."  she said sternly. After having said that, Gilda limps away using her cane as support.

Jenny watches the woman hobble away, rattled by her last statement.

Later that day , Jenny heads to the archives to find out more about the necklace's origin after that run in she had with Gilda.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Crane had followed Abbie back through the gateway, he breaks off the path they ended up on, walking the opposite direction. There was no point in following her anymore, and didn't feel it was the right time to confront Abbie. He needed the time to take in everything he had just witnessed and to add to that, he felt abandoned by Abbie's lack of communication, the fact that she didn't intend on sharing such a huge discovery with him, having her sister misleading him into thinking  most of Abbie's time was occupied investigating a major crime scene when it wasn't the case. It hurt Crane to know she lied to him but at the same time was shocked to see her with a man who looks identical in a different type of relationship. He had to take a walk and think of how he was going to confront Abbie about all of this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie reported to Reyes, apologizing for her numerous absences. She gave Reyes a good enough excuse to let it slide and allow Abbie to make up for her lost time. She also needed to call Crane and check up on him at least. Before she could  make the call, her phone vibrated in her pocket, she takes it out of her pocket and sees Crane calling. She answers the call "Crane, I was just about to call you. How are you?,,,,, I'm doing good,,,I'm at the archives ,,,, sure. I'll see you then. " he had wanted to come by to talk with her. She was fine with that seeing how they haven't spent much quality time together in awhile, the last time she had seen Crane was when he was ill and even then she didn't visit much to see how he was recovering. She assumed their talk would be about the lack of effort she has put into their friendship. It all just hit her like one big blow to her mind, once she realized how much time she's spent with Ian and less time with Crane. She felt bad she had been putting their friendship on the sideline and wanted to give him a much overdue apology. 

 

He arrives at the archives within the hour, feeling tense, bothered, nervous, and conflicted all at once. As he enters the archives he sees Abbie sitting at a table reading, she looks up and slowly closes her book.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hello" Crane answered back with poise. lifting his chin a bit higher than usual, his hands clasped behind his back.

She stands up and leans against the table with her arms crossed."How are you?"

"Quite well thank you... and yourself?"

"I'm doing all right. Can't complain. So you wanted to talk to me."

He clears his throat. "Yes. I have been observing the length of time we have gone without... sharing an activity with one another, whether it be hunting a demon or having a mere drink at the pub you and Miss Jenny visit frequently."

"I've noticed too and I want to apologize for not being around as much. I've been busy with work. Been helping Reyes with this investigation, that 's taken up a lot of my time. There are lots of reports I still had to file and up date in the data base and ...."

Crane turns to the side, looking away from Abbie, lost in his own thought. He tired of her lies and didn't want to hear any excuse she had to give knowing anything she would try and tell him was everything but the truth. He cuts her off before she could finish another sentence ".,..are you in love with him?"

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you guys for taking the time to read and thank you for your awesome comments. I am glad you're all enjoying the storyline. More Crane and Abbie to come in the next chapter with a little spice added in.

Are you in love with him? not the question Crane had in mind to ask. What he really wanted to ask was _Are you in love with me?_   It slipped out too fast for his brain to process what he had just asked her. He did not dare look into Abbie's eyes, but her eyes bored straight onto him. 

"Excuse me?" Abbie lifted her eyebrows looking confused.

"I do not wish to repeat myself." He then turns his head to look in her direction wearing a solemn expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about. In love with who?"

"Must you continue lying to me Miss Mills." he said composing himself the best way he could without letting his anger take over his emotions.

"Lying to you about what? You're not even making any sens-"

",,,,,- I saw you with him or should I rather say, with me, earlier today."

She lowers her head, biting on her jaw, then lifts her head to the side, taking a moment to think of how to explain to him what he _had_ seen. She slowly turns her head to look directly into his narrowed eyes. "You followed me." she said shaking her head in non belief. "I'm going to kill Jenny, I can't believe she told you about -"

"- Miss Jenny did not disclose with me of your travels to this, unusual realm." he cuts in impatiently.

"Then what tipped you off to follow me?"

"Tipped?"

"It's an expression, tip off meaning something must have happened to motivate you to find out where I go."

"Ah, yes,,,, First I must say Miss Jenny is dearly loyal to you. She did not bring the real reason of your absence into manifestation. Instead, I was told by your sister, how the captain had pulled you into a discreet investigation that occupied majority of your time. I almost took her for her every word til I received a phone call from captain Reyes asking if I had spoken with you, when I had not talked to you in some time the captain had informed me that you have not been involved in any investigation." his voice begins to raise a little. Feeling anger creeping up into his emotions again. He still does his best to hold his anger at bay. " Now, you still have not answered my question."

"Which was?"

He rolls his eyes "The first question I had asked."

"I honestly can say I don't know."

"But you are having relations with me,,,I mean him."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Then why keep this a secret from me Abigail?"

She perked up when he called her by her full name for the first time. "I-I ,,I wanted to understand this alternate world better and um,,,," she looks away before she continues " get to know the alternate you, learn more about how he differs from you. Even though he looks like you , he is nothing like you. You both have two completely different lives. "

"How so?"

"For one,,," she looks back at him  ",,,there's no katrina in his life."  and there it was, the true reason for Abbie's open availability to build a strong connection with Ian.

"Ah, so once again this is about Katrina." He lowers his head , guiding his eyes up to look into hers.

"Maybe, I don't know Crane. I can't talk about this right now. You just hit me with this all at once. I mean, what am I suppose to say."

"Does this alternate version of myself treat you well?"

"Yes, yes he does. He's great. He's been _really_ good to me so far."

He clears his throat before asking the next question, "has he,,,eh hem,,,have you and him been,,,intimate?"

"Yeah we've kissed."

"I mean,,,, in the bedroom?" he lifts his brow, waiting for her answer.

"Okay, this is where I stop. I'm not discussing Ian with you, anymore."

"Ian?"

"Yes his name is Ian," she looks up at the ceiling letting out a deep sigh "it's his nickname. You and him share the same name."

"Interesting." He felt his anger more subdued, at the same time, observed how Abbie wouldn't answer his last question, it made him more curious to know all they've done and if she thinks of him while they are in bed. Then he thought, _how could she not, she's sleeping with a man who looks exactly like me._ "How did this all begin?"

Abbie walks past Crane to get her jacket and pulls out the necklace. She walks right in front of him, close enough to leave a tiny gap between them. She holds the necklace in the palm of her hand in his view. "With this"

"May I ?" he was giving her a look to ask permission to hold and examine it for himself.

"Be my guest."

He takes the stone from out of her hand, holding it up in the light "Tiger eye, most unusual gemstone. There have been myths this stone is known for healing one's spirit and help deliver clarity to a persons emotions. Where did you obtain this?"

"At a fair that was in town a couple of weeks ago. Jenny and I went and checked out this physic who read my fortune and gave me _that_ necklace."

"A physic you say?"

"Yep."

"And what did this physic tell you precisely?" he asked as he continues to study the stone.

"I believe that's personal information I choose not to share."

He lifts his brow, showing her an unsatisfied expression. "I assumed the physic was fully aware of the stone's enchantment before she handed it over in your possession, yes ?"

"She did." Abbie replied, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"How do you know you this physic has not put you in any danger? This gift she gave you could turn out to be a curse. I feel we should find and question this physic as well as her motives for relinquishing this necklace into your care."

"No, no Crane. I am not gonna go hunt down a fortune teller to satisfy your own paranoia. I trust her. If she really had a hidden agenda I think I would have already seen a bad sign the first moment I stepped through the gateway. There weren't any demons attacking me, the sky didn't turn black, the earth didn't open up. As you can see I'm fine."

"Then what were her motives for giving you the necklace?"

"So I can find my happiness, there, okay??" she said trying not allow herself to get fed up with his intrusiveness.

Crane paused for a moment to think about what she had just shared. "I see."

"Ian makes me happy. I was happy with you as well. Do not think you don't matter in my life,,, you do. You and I share such a close bond but I knew you and Katrina were trying to work out a broken lost marriage. I stepped out of the picture to allow you to do just that. Our friendship is important but I knew how important Katrina was to you. I get it, she is your wife."

"Was my wife."

"My point is Crane, that I supported what ever you had decided to do about you and katrina,,, but if anything, your happiness was more important to me. Reasons why I said to be true to you. Do what's right for you. What's going to make you happy,,, and you did the right thing for yourself Crane. Now, I'm doing what's right for me. It's my turn to find my happiness."

"Your absolutely right Miss Mills. You deserve to be happy. I apologize for not being able to provide that for you." he looks at her more earnestly 'I value our friendship so deeply in my heart that I am willing to step aside and allow you to fulfill your happiness with this alternate version of myself. " he thought about what he had just said and none of it made any sense to him. This all seemed silly to him. "Wait one moment. There is a large factor that needs to be addressed about all of this. The necklace led you to this other Ichabod Crane I take it?"

"Crane,,,,"

"Yes or no Miss Mills" he asked firmly.

"Yes."  Abbie answered, taken aback by his stern demeanor.

"Did the physic give you this necklace so you could find him?"

"Yes."

"Why would the physic care to help you find happiness with this other Crane?"

"I-I don't know."

"Which brings me back to the first point I was trying to make. You do not know her true intentions for handing you this necklace. I think it be best if we research more about the origin of the gem."

"I already did" an outside voice said from across the room. Jenny was standing near the back entrance.  They both look at her. "Sis, Reyes was asking for you. Maybe go see what she wants?" Jenny gave her a I need to talk to Crane alone look. Abbie got the hint. She began to walk past Crane when she stopped a few feet away and turned to look at him.

"I don't blame you for your suspicions, I know you care and are just looking out for me. This all must seem really weird for you. I'll come back in an hour." she exits the archives.

Crane looked solemnly at her then at her sister. Jenny walks up to the table and pulls out a chair "Have a seat." she said to Crane, gesturing for him to sit down. He did as she asked. "I overheard everything between you and my sister and I am sorry I lied to you but I gave Abbie my word to not discuss her secret with anyone. I can't imagine how surprised you are at what you saw. I was surprised too when I first seen her with another you. ,,,What I am about to tell you, please don't take personally." his eyes are glued to hers, awaiting her next words. "The more you keep questioning Abbie about the necklace, the more damage you will do between her and Ian. The necklace reacts off of emotions. Upset Abbie you upset the stone. That stone is Abbie's key to finding her true happiness, meaning her true love but it has to be her own doing."

Crane holds the necklace up in front of Jenny "What is the stones true purpose?"

"To help guide her in the right direction. We must not interfere. We have to let Abbie be." Crane looked more confused than ever. "I know what you're thinking. Why the stone led her to someone that looks exactly like you. Well it's pretty obvious. My sister developed a strong bond with you as you with her, other feelings came to surface, feelings she didn't know she had for you until she met Ian. "

Crane was speechless after hearing Jenny's speculation. It was a lot to take in, to know how Abbie truly feels about him. "I-I- ,,,are you certain?"

Jenny chuckles "Yes." her serious facade comes back again. "Do you trust me?"

"I - I suppose."

"Crane, how much do you care for my sister?"

"I care for your sister a great deal." he said with a heart felt look in his eyes which Jenny did notice.

"How did you feel when you saw her with Ian?"

He scans his eyes around, trying to find the right words to describe how he felt.

'Were you jealous?" Jenny pried.

"Jealous? I would not feel the need to be jealous when observing Miss Mills having a luncheon with myself."

"Doesn't mean you can't be jealous of the fact that she's not having lunch with the actual you. You know what I think. I think you have feelings for my sister as well but are too afraid to admit it."

Before Crane could answer, Jenny's cell phone rings. She looks at her phone to see Jason calling. Jenny stands up from her chair and excuses herself. He stood up from his chair as well. Jenny walks away while she takes her call. Crane quietly walked out of the archives without Jenny noticing. She was standing near a book shelf with her back turned to Crane. He felt bad leaving the room without letting her know  but he needed to go and be on his own to mull over his talk with Abbie and the evidential information Jenny shared about her sisters hidden emotions regarding his and Abbie's bond. He closes the door softly behind him.

Luckily Jenny's phone had rang at a good time, Nothing came to Crane's mind to argue against Jenny's assumption jealousy invaded his heart towards the alternate him when he had witnessed their adoration for one another. He could deny it to her all he'd wanted  but the truth of the matter is Jenny was right to make that assumption. Part of him _was_ jealous of himself, for stealing away a woman he has grown to know and care deeply for, for being able to touch and comfort her in a way he dare not do, afraid he would ruin a friendship with Abbie he treasures dearly.

Abbie returns in an hour like she said she would. She walks in the archives noticing Crane had left. Jenny is sitting at the table browsing through her ipad she had brought with her.

"Where's Crane?"

"Don't know. I am assumed he left at some point while I was on the phone."

"You didn't see him leave?"

"Uh uh. Oh, but he left your necklace on the table."

"I forgot he had it. I'm going to call him." She takes her phone from out her pant pocket.

"Abbie, I wouldn't. Give him his time."

She stops and looks at her sister, then thinks Jenny is right. Calling him now wouldn't be the right move. She puts her phone back in her pocket. She walks over to the table and picks up her necklace. "I need to see Ian." she was feeling conflicted. She needed some clarity. The only way she could find it was with Ian.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the late evening , after hours, Abbie was in Ian's living room, fucking him on the couch. She sat astride him, riding him hard and fast. Sweat glistening on her skin. He was bucking into her as she was grinding her hips against his in a circle. His hands placed on the side of her waist, lifting her up and down his cock. His head tilted back, his eyes in a dreamy state entranced by Abbie's breasts as they bounced up and down when he pushed himself in a quick deep thrust in a fast pace. Her head tilted back as well, her eyes closed, relishing in the blissful sensation they were sharing. They were not making love, they were purely just fucking. Ian takes one of his hands and rubs her clit. Abbie screams his name out in pleasure but it was a name that has not been spoken yet "OHHHH,,,,,Craneeee. Oh my god,,,Yes,,,fuck." he caught on right away. His thrusts came to a halt. It took her a second to realize he wasn't moving inside of her. Opening her eyes, she tilts her head forward seeing his alarmed expression.

"What's wrong? Why-why did you stop?" she asked out of breath.

"You called me by my last name. How did you know my last name?"

She lifts herself off of him and sits beside him trying to think of a lie to cover her slip up. "I think you told me your last name the first time I met you."

"No, I don't recall doing so. I would have remembered. I rarely tell anyone my last name."

"Then Abe must of told me."

"I have never shared my last name with Abe."

"Then must have heard it from Donna?"

"I don't think so."

"You sure you didn't tell me?"

"Positive. Please be honest with me Abbie. How did you know what my last name was?"

Abbie sighs and looks away from him "I just knew."

"how?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." 

 


	12. Chapter 12

She shakes her head, laughing at the situation she is finds herself in. When his name slipped out of her mouth, it wasn't Ian she thought of fucking her brains out, it truly was the other Crane, her Crane, the Crane she has grown close to over the past year. "I need a drink." She gets up and saunters naked over to the mini bar. Ian heads to his bedroom to fetch his boxers.

Abbie didn't mind walking around naked in his house, she has grown use to being comfortable with her own nudity with the help of Ian's encouraging words. On one occasion he had told her to never hide the beauty god has given her, reminding her almost everyday before they make love how the contours of the shape on her body is wonderfully well-formed.

Ian comes back and sits back down on the couch, waiting patiently for Abbie to return and give him an explanation. Holding her glass of wine, she walks near the balcony door and looks out into the backyard, staring at the calm water in the pool. "Do you believe in parallel universes?"

"To some degree. It has not yet been proven."

"Let's just say they do exist. I should know. I'm the proof."

"Abbie I don't find this humorous. I really would like to know how you knew my last name?" he said sincerely.

"I'm serious. I'm not from around here."

"and _now_ you're sharing this with me. Why are you avoiding my question?"

"I'm not. What I'm trying to say is I knew your last name because, " she takes a deep breath before she proceeds " I came from a world where there is another Ichabod Crane.  Except he is from a different time period. I'm sure I sound crazy to you right now but it's the truth." she said calmly facing him. Ian didn't react much but stared back at her with a blank expression, then laughs. When he noticed she wasn't laughing, instead looks at him with saddened eyes, he ceased his laughter.

"You're serious."

"I am." she sets her wine glass down on the mini bar and goes to his bedroom to put on her clothes. Ian sat there, mulling over what she'd told him. Part of him wanted to ask her to leave, thinking she is feeding him this lie, it sounded too ridiculous for him to believe there is any truth to her story. The other part of him wanted to find out what she was hiding.

She returned fully clothed, grabs her wine and sits in a chair across from the couch. "Abbie, why are you lying to me? What are you not telling me?"

'I wish I was lying but I'm not. I would prove it to you but the only way for me to do that is to take this off" she holds up the chain up from around her neck showing him the necklace.

"Your necklace?"

"This is how I am able to have access to your world."

"Abbie, your not making any sense.  I don't mean to ask this,,,but, are you on any medication?"

She huffs in frustration, "No, Ian, I am not crazy but I get why you would think I am. If it was you telling me the same thing, I would think you were crazy too.

"I am from a parallel world. This necklace-" she holds up the chain once more "-is the key to that world."

He shakes his head in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that. I need a smoke." he walks to his den to grab some weed out of his desk drawer. Abbie tried to think of a way to prove to him she's not crazy. What could she do? She decided to risk it and open the portal in his backyard patio area, it was large enough to conjure up the gateway without doing any harm to his garden and podiums. Then he would see she's not crazy. He comes back with his capsule of weed and papers to roll it in. He sits down.

"Ian I can prove it to you. Come outside."

He just glances in her direction then goes back to prepping his blunt. "I don't feel the need to hear anymore of this crazy story. Not to sound rude but I think it's best you left me alone for awhile. I need time to think."

Abbie wasn't going to take no for an answer. She struts up to where he was sitting and takes his blunt away from him. "Come outside with me. Please."

He stands up from the couch, strolling past her. He opens the balcony door "After you."

They head out to his garden, she stops near the pool and unhooks her necklace. Ian stands a few feet away from her off to the side where the cobble stone path to his garden starts. He watches and waits. Wind picks up around Abbie, Ian notices the water rippling in his pool, he begins to feel the strong gust of wind blowing around him. A wavy pattern forms in front of Abbie, a mirrored gateway appears. Ian furrows his brows in astonishment, his eyes watch carefully as Abbie puts her hand through the portal. She looks back at Ian "See. I told you I'm not crazy."

His face looks as if he's seen the most traumatic occurrence. "Oh. My. Gawd. I need a drink." he scurries back inside his house. Abbie re hooks her necklace, closing the portal. She scampers after him. Once inside, she finds Ian downing a shot of whiskey, he pours another after finishing the first one, downing the second one just as swiftly.

"Ian, Ian. " Abbie tried to get his attention but he was too lost in his own recovery from what his eyes just witnessed. "Ian!"

He finally hears her, moving his head in her direction. "Am I dreaming all of this?"

"No, you're not dreaming. _That_ really just happened. Are you gonna be okay?"

"After I smoke I will, just - just give me a few minutes." he takes a seat on his couch and grabs his lighter off of the coffee table and lights his blunt. Abbie just stands where she is, watching with care. He takes a huge long hit, inhaling much of it as he can. He blows out a long trail of smoke through his mouth and nostrils. He sits back against the couch, his hands collapsed by his knees. "That was fucking unreal" he said still boggled by what he just seen.

Abbie takes a seat next to him and grabs the blunt from his hand. She takes a huge hit herself. "Yep."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I doubted you. Forgive me." He said staring at the television in front of him.

"Your forgiven." She takes another puff. He grabs the blunt from her.

He takes in another long drag and exhales "So everything you were telling me is true. There is another Ichabod Crane in your world." he inhales the blunt again and hands it to Abbie.

Abbie inhales, "Yep."

"What's he like?" he was starting to feel the effects of the weed hitting him already.

"Nothing like you. He has longer hair for one, but he looks exactly like you and has an English accent too."

"Didn't you say he is from a different time period? What do you mean, like from the seventies or eighties? Is he a hippie?"

Abbie snickers, feeling the weed hitting her good "Noooo, he is from the 18th century. Shiiit, how cool is that."

He laughs, "No shit"

"Yeah, no shit. His witchy wife cast some spell on him to sleep for 250 years. Isn't that some shit? "

"Are you sure he's not Rip Van Winkle?" he said looking at her, smirking.

Abbie laughs a little harder. "Rip Van Winkle, now that's good."

He laughs again, letting out little chuckles. He takes his blunt from Abbie and continues to smoke up. His eyes become half lidded, relaxed from his bud. "Does he have a musket too?"

Abbie gives him a serious look and then bursts out laughing, "Yes he does."

Ian laughs along with her, not sure what the humor was in that. "I wasn't even being serious. I was only joking."

She taps his leg trying to get his attention when she already has it " he also wears the clothes he was buried in from that time period. "

"Are, you, serious?"

"Yes. He hates modern clothing, refuses to wear them. Especially skinny jeans."

"Well I would have to agree with him on that one. I think they are restricting in, certain areas. So this Crane looks identical to me?"

"Not 100 percent identical. His hair is longer."

"Yes, you've mentioned that."

"I did? sorry." she chuckles.

"How long?" 

"Long enough to pull back into a pony tail."

"This Crane really is stuck in the colonial time, isn't he."

"Well, I've been trying to branch him out and bring him up to speed about our century." she pauses for a second and talks in a more serious tone "He's really is a good person. He's had my back ever since the whole end of the world thing came into light. He and I were chosen to stop the Apocalypse, which we did. I'm not sure if it's fully over. He has a good heart, a very loyal friend. I feel bad for him. He's been through a lot, a deceitful marriage, being buried for 250 years then to wake up in a world he is not accustomed to. Great guy though."

Ian looks at Abbie, catching her sunken smile as she stares into space while thinking hard about all her and Crane have been through "How long have the two of you known each other?."

"About a year now, maybe a little over a year. Hey you don't by chance have an ex wife named Katrina?"

He chuckles "No. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering."

"What is the name of the city you live in?"

"Sleepy hollow. It's more like a town."

"Is that where you are when you're not here?"

"Yes."

"How did you find my world?"

"this necklace brought me here. It homed in on you. Ran into this fortune teller two weeks ago. My sister and I were at this fair, I got my palm read. She gave me this necklace and said it would lead me to my true- hearts- desire." Abbie laughed again after hearing herself repeat those words. "So it lead me to you. Guess it's you."

Ian put out the little bit that was left of his joint and started prepping another one. "That's crazy."

"I know right."

"In a way I'm glad it brought you to me." he rolls his joint and lights it. He takes a deep hit and hands it over to Abbie.

"Do you know your friend Abraham or Abe has a counter part in my world too."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! but in my world he too is also from the 18 century."

"Was he buried as well under some spell in a deep sleep?"

"No, well yes. Hard to explain.,,,but the Abraham in my world is headless. Him and my Ichabod were friends at some point a long time ago, 250 years ago. Then he aligned himself with these hessian jackasses and sold his soul to Moloch. Moloch is this major head honcho evil demonic thing. His ass got wiped out by Ichabod's son. Crazy shit." she starts laughing. "but anyway the Abraham in my world is tryna get with Ichabod's wife."

"Sounds like a lot of drama. Why is this Abraham in your world considered headless."

"He is literally headless. He also chops off peoples heads."

Ian tries to take in everything Abbie is telling him. He couldn't do anything but stare blankly at her as if she just told him a story in another language.

"Fucksakes Abbie, you are too much." he said smiling grabbing the blunt from Abbie's hand; He takes a hit before standing  up. " I'm going to get a glass of whiskey. Would you care for one?"

"No, uh uh. I'm good."

Ian makes his way over to the mini bar to pour himself a glass. "Abbie, this is definitely an earful I am getting tonight or should I say this morning, it will probably be dawn soon. So there are demons in your world."

"A bunch."

"You should stay here in my world where you will be safe from monsters."

"Thought about it but where would I stay?"

He walks back to the couch with his glass "You could stay with me"

"Ian, I don't think--"

"Think about it, don't give me an answer now."

Abbie suddenly thought about her Crane. She needed to see him, she didn't understand why but she just needed to. "Ian, hate to end this little pow wow we're having but I gotta go.' She gets up from his couch.

Ian follows Abbie "Will you be back later?"

"Of course. You can count on seeing me in the afternoon." she gives him a chaste kiss good bye and heads to the front door. Before she could exit his house, he grabs her by the waist and turns her around to face him. He devours her lips against his, sliding his tongue around hers, in the most intense kiss he's given her so far. He didn't know if it was the weed or alcohol talking but he needed her very badly at that moment. He didn't want to let her go. Abbie breaks off the kiss and caresses the side of his cheek with her fingertips. "I'll be back later." she gives him a comforting smile. He releases her waist and lets her go on her way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie is on her way to Corbin's cabin to check up on Crane. She arrives there that morning. She knocks three times before he answers it.

"Miss Mills, I was not expecting you."

"I know. May I come in?"

"Please." He opens the door. Abbie steps inside, "And what do I owe this visit?"

" I know haven't been around much."

"Understandable. You've been preoccupied having relations with the other Ichabod. My company has not been satisfactory to your liking I presume." he treads past her to his kitchen to make some tea.

She could tell he was still bothered from his bitter words. "Crane, that's not the case. Please don't take it that way. "

"Would you care for some tea?" he asked, brushing off her comment.

"No thank you." she takes her phone from out her pocket and sends him a text.

"You know chai is one of my very favorites." he said with his back still turned to hers. He feels his phone vibrate inside his coat pocket. "Pardon me for a moment." He pulls his phone from out his pocket and sees that he received a text from Abbie. He was wondering why she had text him, when she is standing right in his living room, it seemed rather silly to him. He thought, why not approach him if there is something she needed to say. He opened his text message, his eyes grew wide when he read it.

**Abbie** : _Please, Make love to me._

He had to reread it four times to believe what he was looking at. He blinks his eyes repeatedly as he reads it for the fifth time. Abbie looks down at the floor, waiting for his response. He texts her back. Her phone vibrates and she looks at her text. 

**Ichabod** : _I cannot. I am truly sorry Miss Mills._

She retreats to his bedroom and closes the door. Feeling like a fool for sending him that text. What was she thinking, of course he wouldn't feel the same as she does for him, she thought to herself. She was too embarrassed to look at him in that moment. While she is over thinking her stupid action, she hears a knock at the door. She opens it and sees Crane holding two cups of tea.

He hands her her cup "thank you."

"I added a little honey in yours."

"Crane, look I'm sorry. I was out of line to send you that text."

" No worries Miss Mills."

Abbie smiles warmly while taking a sip of her tea. He grabs her tea from out of her grip and places both of their tea on the end table. Abbie is still a little high from Ian's weed, she starts giggling out of nowhere.

"May I ask what is so humorous?"

"Sorry, sorry Crane. I was just thinking about what the reaction on your face must of looked like when you seen me with another you. You must have looked horrified."

"I do not see the humor in that."

"You're right. It's not funny, but hate to admit, at the same time, it is funny" she lets out a full on laugh.

"I need to lie down for a sec." she was beginning to feel her head spin. It has been years since Abbie has smoked a blunt. The weed Ian had was a strong strain. She wasn't use to the strength of the impact the weed  had on her. She crawled on his bed and laid on her side.

"Will you be all right Miss Mills?'

"Yeah, I'll be fine Crane. I just need to shut my eyes for a minute or two."

He looks at her with concern, hoping she will recover from her dizzy spell. Abbie closes her eyes and passes out within the minute. Crane closes the bedroom door behind him and retreats to the living room to grab a book to read. He hears a clasp of thunder, then heavy rain pour follows. As he sits on his couch with his unopened book, he thinks about Abbie's text over and over again. Wondering if he could of have been brave enough to honor her request.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Abbie's eyes flip open, awakened from a loud crash of thunder. She abruptly sits up, looking around the bedroom, forgetting she fell asleep on Crane's bed. Lightening flashes outside the bedroom window, her body jumps from another loud thunderclap. She gets out of bed and goes to the living room. She finds Crane asleep on the couch with a book resting on his chest. Abbie walks closer to where he is. She watches him as his breathing is steady and labored, he looked at peace. A thought entered Abbie's mind, but would she be so bold to act upon it. How would he react to her daring move. Her heart needed to know. Her gut feeling inside was egging her on to do what she was thinking. She slightly brushes the hair away that has fallen close to his right eye. Still asleep, he turns his head a little in the direction her hand had left his warm skin. Abbie found the courage within herself to make her next move. She leans over him, bringing her face close to his. Her lips were about to brush delicately against his when she sees two glassy blue eyes looking straight at hers. She had no words to explain as to why she was hovering over him. The flustered appearance on his face said enough to make Abbie feel like an idiot for what she was about to do. She quickly straightens up her body and backs away two steps.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you,,, "

"What were you doing?" He asked sitting up, looking at her skeptically.

"I -I don't know."

"If I am not mistaken, it looked as if you were about to....kiss me."

"I wasn't. I was just wanted to make sure you were breathing."  Abbie thought to herself,,, _you couldn't come up with a better lie than that?_

That was the most ridiculous lie he's ever heard. He stands up and tentatively walks closer to Abbie. She just stares into his eyes with yearning and longing, letting down her guard. He stares back, loosing himself into her soft brown eyes. In that moment Abbie allowed her heart to take control once again.

"Please, make love to me." she asked again faintly but this time without using her phone to relay the message to him.

Swallowing hard, he lifts his hand, wanting to touch the side of her face but refrains himself from doing so. He lowers his hand back to his side, twitching his fingers nervously. He swallows again "I cannot." he said shutting his eyes briefly, battling with his own heart. He truly wanted her, to show her how much he too feels for her but he did not want to get wrapped up in a love triangle with the other him nor take the risk of ruining the bond between their friendship.

"Make love to me." she asked again even softer. She was determined to find the answers she needed.

"Miss Mills, did you not hear me? I am not able to honor your request." he chokes out.

She steps even closer to him, staring him down deep into his innocent eyes. "Make love to me Ichabod."

His breathing quickens, struggling to be a gentleman. "No."

"Please."

"Do not dare ask me again." he said trying to sound convincing.

"Make love....to me" she said in a whisper.

Instantly he rips off her shirt, her buttons flying everywhere. His mouth attacks her neck, biting down hard on her skin, making Abbie gasp from the pain and pleasure. He was able to figure out how to unhook her bra and did it in two seconds. Wasting no time, she undoes her pants while he is gnawing at her neck, biting and sucking where he tempts to leave his mark for the other Crane to see. She steps out of her pants, kicking them off to the side. She grabs his hair as he continues to suck on her neck. Soft moans escape her mouth. His hand cups her breast, his mouth leaves her neck to lick her nipple while he is kneading her other breast. He straightens up and pulls his shirt off. He lifts her up and carries her to the nearest wall. He sets her down and pulls down her underwear, she steps out of them. He throws them off to the side somewhere. He kisses up her leg to her inner thigh to her stomach to her breast to her collarbone, He stops before reaching her lips. He takes a moment to look into her eyes as they stare dreamily at his. She undoes is pants and guides her hand inside feeling his hard length. Even though his body was the same as Ian's, this whole experience with Crane was still different.

"Not here" Abbie whispered "The table." The wall reminded her too much of the first night her and Ian had sex for the first time.

No words were uttered from him, he just picks her up with her legs wrapped around his waist, carrying her over to the table. He sets her down on the edge of the table and spreads her legs wider for him to stand in between. He slowly pulls down his pants, Abbie takes a good look at his cock, observing how he and Ian are the same anatomy wise. He grabs her by her ass, pulling her against him. He dips his fingers into her sex, feeling her warm wetness. He takes his fingers out and sucks on them, indulging in her juices. She is enchanted watching him savor the taste of her. His eyes slowly look down to her lips as he brings his face closer to hers. He holds the back of her head through her hair and devours her mouth in one enticing kiss. He takes his cock and pushes himself slowly inside of her. She moans. He parts away for a second "Is this what you wanted Miss,,,ahhhh,,,,Abbie" he tries to say, too lost in the sensation feeling Abbie's tight sex clinching his cock. She rocks her hips forward, grinding hard against his pelvis. Her arms are encircled around his neck, holding on as he lifts the bottom of her ass from off of the table, giving her deep thrusts. She moans into his neck, he grunts and groans with each thrust. "Tell me,,,,is this what you wanted Abagail?" he breaths out in heavy pants.

"Yesss" she managed to say.

His moves his hips in a circular motion, making her feel every inch of him. He lowers her ass and leans her back against the table as he hovers over her. He bends his head lower to kiss her with all the desire he had to give, all the desire that he's kept at bay for reasons of conducting himself ethically but at this moment needed her as much as she needed him. He didn't want there intimate activity to end. He wanted to last as long as he could for her. She wraps her legs around his waist, allowing his cock to go even deeper. It felt too good for Abbie to reach her peak so sudden but it happened in an instant. It happened so fast her body didn't give her any warning until it was too late. A joyous cry escapes her mouth, her eyes close from the rush of her orgasm.

Her eyes open, she finds herself still sitting next to Ian who is ranting on about theories on different dimension's and parallel universes still smoking the same joint. She slowly turns her head to look at him then looks back at the wall in front of her. Abbie didn't know what just happened.

"That was some trippy shit." Abbie said, interrupting Ian's philosophy. His dim eyes look over at her.

"What was?" he asked taking another puff.

"I experienced the most craziest thing just now. I think I went on some kind of mental trip."

"Well your half-baked, so it's understandable. That's what I assumed I was doing when I witnessed your portal,,,but then realized I haven't started smoking."

"Was I really here the whole time? It all felt so real. No way my mind could have imagined all of that." she mumbles to herself.

"What did you see love?"

Abbie knew she couldn't tell Ian the truth about her having sex with the other Crane, seeing how Ian has emotionally grown so close to Abbie in his heart. "I was back in sleepy hollow, driving in my car." All he could do was nod his head. "It just seemed so, so real. I really believed I was leaving your house and really felt like I was in my car."

"Sounds like you might of had a vision.,,,and you were just driving? Were you driving to anywhere particular?"

"To the other Crane's cabin and that 's all I remember." Abbie told a quarter of a truth. "has something like this happened to you?"

"Ah,,,yes. It happened three months ago. I was smoking up while I was painting one of my pieces and the next thing I knew I was standing inside my galleria, the same one you attended for my opening night. I saw my art already on display inside. I was able to actually touch one of my paintings, feel the texture of the smooth canvas. My vision ended not too long after that. I found myself back in my studio touching the canvas of the painting I was working on. Didn't think too much into it until I came upon that same empty gallery. I guess my vision was telling me that would be the gallery where I would hold my next art show, and have a successful turn out which I did.  I have sold nine of my paintings and seven photographs, which ended up making about, 80,000, off of my work."

"Wow. Have you had another vision since then?"

"No, nothing yet."

"So it was a vision." Abbie had to think about what to do once she returned to sleepy hollow. Does she confront Crane about her vision, or does she confess her feelings for him or neither. She felt okay enough to leave Ian's house. The fact she was sitting next to Ian and not fucking Crane killed her buzz. She needed to leave for real this time. She stands up from the couch "Ian, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Will you be back later?"

Abbie thought back to her vision, remembering him asking her the same thing "Yes, I'll be back later in the afternoon."

He stands up to escort her out. He gives her a long kiss before she leaves.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie arrives at Corbin's cabin. She hears thunder in the distance. So far, things were playing out exactly as it did in her vision. The only difference is she plans on telling Crane how she truly feels. The door opens and to Abbie's surprise it was Katrina who answered.

"Katrina?"

"Miss Mills, please come in."  Well, this is certainly different from her vision.

"Is Crane here?"

"Yes, Ichabod is in the bedroom asleep. Can I help you with anything?'

"No, I'll just come back another time."

"Wait, Miss Mills, do you mind if I have a word with you?"

Abbie shrugs her shoulders "Sure."

They both take a seat at the table "I don't know if my hus- if Ichabod has informed you of our split."

"He has..."

"My love is still there for Ichabod. I came here hoping he would reconsider but he is staying true to his word. He still feels it's best we are not to be in matrimony. Did you,,,possibly have anything to do with his decision?"

"I told him he should find his own happiness."

"I see. What else?"

"That he needed to do what's best for him and that's all I pretty much said. I care about Ichabod too Katrina, If you have a problem with the advice I gave him then tell me,,,but I'm not gonna feel guilty for doing what I thought was in his best interest, nor do I regret it. Just like you did what you'd thought was in your best interest by convincing Ichabod into freeing Abraham and not discussing it with me first.'

"I understand you were looking out for Ichabod but,,, I do believe a part of him saw us having another chance in our marriage. I know your bond with Ichabod's is close. To sway him to walk away from our marriage seemed a little selfish on your part, don't you think? "

"No, I don't. If I really wanted to be selfish katrina, I wouldn't have taken your place in purgatory, to allow you the freedom to reconnect with your husband." Abbie was getting fed up with katrina 's hidden accusations. Katrina had nothing to say to Abbie's valid point.

"I am sorry for questioning your motives Miss Mills. I suppose I should go. Please let Ichabod know when he awakes that I do still care for him deeply and never meant for our marriage to turn out the way it did."

"I'm sure he knows you still care for him,,and I will relay your message to him when wakes up."

"Thank you."

Katrina leaves the cabin. Abbie lets out a sigh of relief. She was glad katrina was gone. She gets up from her chair and heads to the bedroom. Peeking in the doorway, she sees Ichabod sound asleep. He is lying on his back with his hands folded on his chest. She walks to the side of the bed and sits on the edge. She smiles, admiring his soft features. She begins speaking to him in a soft voice, knowing he is too deep in his somber to hear her.

"Hey Crane. I'm here. I came to check up on you. I guess you gave up on expecting me to be around. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. I hope you can forgive me one day. Remember that question you had asked me when you had confronted me about Ian. You had asked if I was in love with him. I went back to see him you know, to find the answer to that question. When I was with him, it didn't feel the same for some reason. Something in my heart was missing. I had a vision and you were in it. My vision helped me realize what I was missing. It was you Crane. So to answer your question. Am I in love with Ian?, even though he is you in a way. No, no I'm not in love with him. He is not my truest hearts desire. I realized while I was at Ian's house that you are my true hearts desire. You are my true happiness." she brushes the tips of her fingers across his cheek. "I understand what the fortune teller meant now by the necklace helping me find my true happiness. It was never Ian. Even though this necklace led me to him, it knew all along that Ian would help me realize who my true heart belongs too. This is one smart stone. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to talk to me for awhile. I've been a pretty bad friend and now here I am confessing my feelings for you while your asleep. Great timing huh. I guess I should go, no, you know what, I'm gonna stay. I'll just go pass out on your couch and when you awake, I'll be here.... Sweet dreams Crane." Abbie stands up and leans over to give Crane a kiss on his forehead. She heads to the door, closing it gently behind her as she leaves.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Abbie wakes up to see Gilda sitting in a chair across from her couch. She quickly rises up into a sitting position.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" she said startled.

"Your friend let me in. I  was wondering how long I would have to sit here til you woke up. I'm glad not long. Good, now I can tell you what I need to say and be home just in time for my soap opera.

"Crane!" she shouted.

"He can't hear you. He left. He told me to tell you he won't be gone long."

"Where did he go?"

"He said something about finding wood for the fireplace. I can see why you like him. He's a handsome fellow."

"Why are you here?"

"To check in on you. Have you figured it out yet?"

Abbie looked confused for a minute "Figured out?,,,"

"Who your heart belongs to."

"Yeah, I did."

"Good."

"I suppose you want your necklace back."

"No, you keep it. It was yours when I first handed it to you."

"So you knew all along it was,,"

",,,,your friend? Yes. Deep inside your head, I think you knew too. You know the other one is in love with you. What are you gonna tell him?"

"Who Ian?" The old woman nods "I don't know."

"Better think of something good. He is ready to put a ring on your finger, that is how deep his emotions are for you. You put the whammy on him." Gilda laughs.

"Well if he asks me to marry him, I'll just say no. Why are you so interested in helping me out?"

"Cuz you remind me of myself when I was younger. I too was stubborn to allow myself to love someone who was a dear friend of mine. Boy was he a looker. All the ladies wanted him but he only had eyes for me. He was from the Ivory Coast. Wealthy too."

"What ended up happening with him?"

"He asked me to marry him. I said no. He ended up with a woman he was not in love with. Been unhappily married since that day. I wish I had said yes that day. If I could go back in time and change the outcome on that one I would. Too bad your necklace doesn't will that power"

"How is it possible that this necklace can open up a portal? Where did you find it?"

"That necklace was worn by a high priestess buried in an ancient tomb in the Yucatan. A Mexican family gave me the necklace as payment in return for helping them find their missing daughter. Turns out the high priestess is the fathers great great great grandfather. That jewel I assume was passed down through their family. He shared the sacred power it held. I never used it for myself and just held on to it for someone who really would need it someday. So, I chose you. You are special Grace Abagail Mills, you hold a good heart inside of you and you are one of the chosen witnesses. If anyone is more deserving of it, it's you. Well dear, I must be on my way." Abbie stands to help the old woman out of her chair. She escorts her to the door. The woman looks at Abbie for a second "Take good care of that jewel." She then opens the door and walks out the cabin.


	14. Chapter 14

Abbie shuts the door and heads back to the couch to turn on the television. She flips through the stations trying to find something good to watch. There weren't many channels to choose from seeing how Crane was never introduced to cable. Her mind drifted off thinking about last night when she confessed her heart felt emotions to a zonked out Crane. She wondered if he heard any of her words in his sleep. What was she to tell Ian when she sees him later in the afternoon, she knows what she'll have to do. Ian seemed like a pretty understanding person, if she explains her vision to him, maybe it will help him understand where her feelings reside in her situation with the two of them.

Crane walks in carrying an armful of wood. He sees Abbie sitting up on the couch staring at a sports fishing show.

"Morning leftenant."

She looks back at him "Morning."

He dumps the wood into the fireplace "I trust that you slept well."

"Not a bad nights sleep."

He looks at the television then over at Abbie "sports fishing?"

Abbie was too busy daydreaming to realize she flipped to the nature channel "Huh? Oh, I'm not really watching it." she turns off the tv.

"how did you sleep"

"I slept quite well, thank you. Had I known you planned on coming over, I would have not retired so early last night. Please forgive my rudeness." He takes off his coat and hangs it on a chair before joining Abbie on the couch.

"It's fine Crane. You weren't the only one who wasn't expecting my visit, katrina didn't give me quite the warm welcome when she saw my face at the door. Why was Katrina here anyway?"

"She came over to give me a special blend of her tea. I had acquired an unpleasant migraine after drinking her brew and told her that I had needed to lie down for a moment. I only meant to shut my eyes for a mere second, I did not mean to sleep til morning. I wish I had given Katrina a proper good by before she left."

"Oh I almost forgot, she wanted me to tell you she's sorry things didn't work out between the two of you."

He sighs, "My dear Katrina came to me last night, hoping..."

"....you would change your mind. I know, she told me. I kinda feel bad for her."

"In time, she will come to understand my choice will turn out for the best in both of our favors."

Abbie nods in acknowledgement. "I should go, I need to shower and get ready to go to the station."

"You have to report to work today?"

"Yep. More paperwork. It'll be a short day though. Wonder why it's been so quiet out there. Where did all the minions go? I hate to admit it but I miss our adventures, searching for the next demonic creature, fighting them off together. Way more exciting than sitting at a desk typing up reports that seem to never end. I'd take a demon over that."

"I would have to agree with you Miss Mills. I'm sure there out there somewhere, hiding." Abbie gets up from the couch and makes her way to the door. "Will you be visiting him later?"

"Him? Him who?" it took her a moment before it registered in her mind who he was referring to. "Oh, Ian, .... I told him I would."

He gets up and steps towards her. His eyes studies hers "This will not do."

"What won't do?" Abbie looked puzzled.

He gently takes her hand and places is against his heart "I heard your words to me last night Miss Mills"

Abbie's mouth dropped a little, her heart starts racing a mile a minute, her eyes widely opened. She was sure he was in a deep sleep. "All- all of it?" she spluttered.

"Yes, all of it."

"I didn't think you did."

"I wasn't sure if I was dreaming ..but realized it wasn't a dream when I found you asleep this morning. You had assured me you would be here when I awoke this morning. You kept your word..and I'm am thankful for that."

"Didn't want to disappoint you again."

"You didn't. I also had a quick word with your friend before I allowed her in."

"You mean Gilda?"

"Yes. She had advised me not to take your words for granted, I wasn't sure of what she meant until I pondered her suggestion while I was out. How do you know her?"

"That's the fortune teller I was telling you about."

"The one who'd given you the necklace?"

"Yes. She seems to know a lot, I would follow her advice."

He steps even closer, close enough to close the gap between them. His body radiates a strong energy of heat that makes Abbie's body burn with desire. "I am glad you stayed over." he pauses for a minute, closes his eyes before he speaks his next words " I, right now, very much wish to make love to you Grace Abagail Mills." he opens his eyes, look into hers with earnest.

"Am I dreaming right now?"

"No, this is not a dream. I can assure you."

"Are you sure, cuz the last time I had experienced something similar to thi...." before she could finish her sentence, he crashes his lips against hers while holding her face up to his, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. He kisses her with much fervor as she does the same in return.They kiss for awhile, not relinquishing each others hold on one another. Both of them losing themselves into each other. Ichabod finally broke away from the kiss leaving Abbie dazed, her eyes still shut. She licks her bottom lip, savoring the memory of his lips upon hers in her mind. She opens her eyes finding herself not in the living room standing in front of Ichabod but in his bedroom that very same night before she confessed her love to him.

"Dammit!!" she said in a loud whisper. This was already getting old for her. Another vision? or her mind playing tricks, she wasn't sure. Something was fucking with her and why? She looks over at Ichabod who is still fast asleep. She gets up from the bed and walks into the living room to find the old woman sitting in a chair, waiting for her.

"Okay what the hell is going on? and how did you get in here?" she said in an irritated tone.

"I saw the door was open."

"No it wasn't, I closed it when katrina left."

"Oh the witch. Yes I saw her leave too but the door was wide open."

Abbie shakes her head in confusion. "I could have sworn I closed it when she left-anyway why are you here?"

"You asked what is happening. Well, I'll tell you my dear. You will continue to have these premonitions until you tell the one your heart truly desires the love you feel deep from inside."

"But I did that. Just now."

"With your friend in there." she points to the bedroom.

"Yes!"

"Doesn't count my dear. He can't hear you when he is in dreamland. He needs to be awake for that."

"In my vision, he had said he heard the words I spoken to him in his sleep.

"If he really heard you, you wouldn't of had experienced a vision at all. He must be awake. Your stone will keep putting you in these trance states until you speak the truth to your friend."

"Why is the stone suddenly doing this now?"

"The stone only reacts to your emotions. When did you discover who your heart truly desires?"

"When I was with the other Crane..in the other world"

"Did you start experiencing your premonitions then?"

"Yeah, I did."

"There's your answer."

"but I thought it was from the marijuana I was smoking."

"No, the stone was feeding off of whatever emotion you were feeling at that time. Weed is not strong enough to evoke that much power." Gilda laughs.

"So what you're telling me is,  the only way for it to stop is for me to tell him face to face when he's conscious."

"Yes."

"Okay." she sighs " If that's what I have to do."

Gilda starts to make her way out of the cabin. "Remember Miss Mills. The stone is trying to help you. Do it right this time." she leaves the cabin, Abbie closes the door and makes sure it's locked this time.

She walks back to the bedroom and looks in on Ichabod. "This is some bullshit." Abbie said to herself. "I can't believe I gotta do this shit again."

"Miss Mills?" she hears a faint voice coming from the bedroom "Is that you?"

Abbie assumed Ichabod must have woken up from the sound of her and Gilda's voice. She walks in the bedroom "Yeah, it's me."

"Who were you talking to?" he said, sluggishly, still groggy from sleep.

"Oh just a visitor passing through. No one to worry about. Go back to sleep." As she is about to leave the room he calls out to her.

"Wait, please, don't go. Stay." He looks at her half asleep, his eyelids in slits, he blinks to keep his eyes open.

Abbie doesn't say a word, she just walks closer to the bed and lies down next to him. He scoots his body over to make room for her. She makes herself comfortable and lies on her side facing him.

"I thought you'd be with him." he only would refer to the other Ichabod as 'him' not feeling comfortable with calling him by his own name, let alone, hating the fact she was seeing another version of himself.

"I needed a break" she said. He lies on his side facing her as well, his eyes almost closed.

"When did you get here?"

"Not that long ago."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Hard to say. When I arrived, katrina had told me you were already asleep."

"Katrina. Oh my word, I have forgotten she was here. She came by to bring me one of her special brew and..."

"....Let me guess, it gave you a bad headache."

"Yes,....how did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

"She suggested that I rest and could not have agreed more. I told her I would only lie down for a second. I only closed my eyes for a moment."

"Well, it was definitely longer than a moment." 

 _Do it, Do it now Abbie, before he falls back asleep..._ she kept thinking to herself. "Crane, there's something I need to tell you."

"Go ahead Miss Mills, I'm listening." he said in his sleepy state.

"I care for you Ichabod, as more than just my partner and my friend . You asked me if I was in love with Ian, to answer your question, I'm not. I don't know how you feel about me but know that deep down inside, it's you who I will find my happiness with, not with Ian. It's you who I truly want. Emotionally, I care for you a lot. What I'm trying to say Ichabod is that, you are the true keeper of my heart."

He just looks back at her lethargically with a blank stare, "uh huh" he blinks once or twice, partially comprehending what she had just said. His brain was not fully functional at that moment. "That's great Miss Mills" he muttered as he fell back to sleep.

"Ichabod?" she whispered. No response. She slides her hand underneath her pillow, resting the side of her head on top, watching him until sleep finally takes over her body as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Abbie wakes up feeling something brush against the side of her cheek. She opens her eyes to see Ichabod smiling at her. His fingertips stroke the side of her face as if he was painting her features. "Morning Miss Mills"

"Morning" she said drowsily.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm...I did. and you?"

"Never better."

Abbie was paranoid for a second, not sure if she was having anther vision or not. She needed to know for sure. Popping her head up she flat out just asked "Do you remember me talking to you last night?"

"I do." he said as he continues to caresses her, now his hand making it's way down her arm.

"You heard every word I said?"

"Yes."

"and?"

"and I am surprised but at the same time not."

"Why is that?"

"I found it strange that you would want to have a relation with a man who looks no different than I. If he does not fully please you, then why would you consume your time in his presence?"

"Because I knew you had katrina to deal with. I didn't want to be in the way of that. Plus, like I said before, he's different from you. I was curious...and he did please me,,,in other ways." she dragged out the last bit of her words.

"You mean bedding you"

"Ahh,,,yes" her eyes shift down, feeling bad for admitting so.

He uses his finger to lift up her chin to have eye contact for his next words "Why explore a fantasy, when you can take pleasure in the reality." 

Abbie had a hard time answering his question for she was too captivated by his soft aqua blue eyes. He strokes her cheek once more before binging his lips closer to hers, lingering, waiting for her rejection. She makes the first move and pulls him into a tender kiss. He parts away for a second "This bedroom is becoming dangerous territory" he breaths out.

"For what reason?" she responds softly

"For the reason I wish to show you how much I am able to exceed your fantasy."

A burning sensation of want fired through her body. "Do me a favor?"

"What's that Miss Mills?"

"Pinch me, I wanna make sure this is not another vision."

"You've had visions?"

"I'll explain later. Would you mind?" she holds out her arm for him to pinch.

"I cannot honor your request. I do not wish to inflict pain upon you."

"What if I told you, I took your coat to a pawn broker one day to see how much I could get for it." 

"You didn't."

"I did" looking at him seriously.

Ichabod gave her the most appalled look and with that, pinched her forearm. "Owww!"'

"Is that proof enough for you Miss Mills." he rolls on his back folding his arms, pouting, side eying her disappointingly.

"Yes, but did you have to pinch me so hard." she said while he rubs her skin trying to soothe the pain away.

"I did what you asked of me."

Abbie could see he wasn't happy "I'm sorry, It was a joke. I really didn't take your coat to a pawn broker. I had to tell you something to get you to pinch me." from what she could tell by looking at his expression, he didn't seem amused. "Okay it was a bad joke."

"Indeed it was." 

"I really am sorry." she should have known better to joke about a part of his attire that is sentimental to him.

"You are forgiven." he had already forgiven her the moment she said it was joke. He just wanted to mess with her a little bit.

He instantly pounces on top of her body, holding her arms above her head. His groin is positioned in between her legs. Abbie can feel his hard length against her middle. She wanted to grind against him so badly but refrained herself. "Maybe I should punish you for that cruel antic you pulled with me" He lets go of one of her arms to slide his hand down her ribcage, to her stomach, all the way down to her inner thigh. As tight as her jeans were, she could still feel his strong hand through her thin material, it was enough to get her immediately wet in her panties. His hand grasp onto her thigh, massaging it with his thumb. "Now, enlighten me, has the other Crane done..this to you." he found a pressure point which activated a pleasurable sensation Abbie has never felt. She moans with need. "I take it that's a no." He smirks impishly. He proceeds to move his hand over to her center. He can feel her moisture seeping through her pants. "My, my,,,, and all it took was a simple touch." Feeling how saturated she was made him want to rip down her pants, pull her underwear to the side and stick his cock in the depth of her. He wanted to tease and taunt her some more but didn't know how long he could hold out. Abbie was ready for him to take over her body. He lifts himself off of her and stands up by the bed. Abbie sits up watching him in a daze. He pulls his shirt over his head, Abbie gawked at his brawny chest. He got himself out of his boots, next came his pants. He slowly pushes them down. Then his boxers.  Her eyes scanned his whole body, trying not to compare it to Ian's even though they do have the same body. He stands in front of her looking down at her with hunger. She kneels up on the bed to undress herself. His eyes scope out her entire body as well while she takes her shirt and pants off. A gasp escapes his mouth when he sees her in nothing but her bra and underwear. "Oh Abbie, you are, heavenly becoming.' With his words, she smiled and continued to unhook her bra and pull down her underwear. It was too much for Ichabod to bear without being able to take her urgently. She lays back with her hand between her legs, touching and teasing her clit, enjoying Ichabod's reactions. It was too much, he couldn't stand still any longer. He immediately gets on top of Abbie, pushing her hand to the side, kissing her fiercely, not breaking apart for air. He grabs her leg and wraps it around her waist. Her other leg is on his shoulder. Wasting no time, he enters himself inside of her pussy, thrusting his hard cock in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

Abbie broke apart from the kiss to let out a loud moan "ahhhh,,,," Abbie crooned loudly, followed with an " ohh fuck,,"

"Language, Miss Mills" he pants out while hits her hard with his cock each time he pushes in. Abbie bites down on his neck underneath his beard, sucking a spot that had him groaning louder. His hips swerved in a circular motion, making his cock go in an upward motion, hitting her g-spot. "Right there,,,Yes! " Abbie screams. Out of all the times her and Ian has had sex, he's never found her g-spot. She grinds her hips against his frantically, He holds the head board with one hand while the other holds her leg up. The bed bangs against the wall to the rhythm of their hard fucking. He kissed her lips down to her breasts, sucking on her nipple, flicking at it with his tongue, then the same to the other, then kisses back up to her lips again. They moan inside each other mouths, nibbling and sucking on each others lip, their tongues battling. Abbie knew she was going to cum in a matter of seconds, striking her g-spot is what did it. He felt her pussy clinching his cock, which caused him to greedily pump her faster. The sensation of feeling how tight she was enough to bring him over the edge. Abbie couldn't hold back any longer, reaching the most intense climax, the timing couldn't have been any better for he climaxed with her as well. He reached a new level of a high. They both moan loudly as they came. Ichabod released all his desire and love he had for Abbie that was buried inside for so long. In that raw passion of love making, he felt it all hit him at once in his heart. He breathed out an "I love you" as he came down from his high. Realizing a second later the words that had slipped out of his mouth. She encircles her hands around his head and kisses him tenderly for a good minute or two, parts away looking into his soft endearing eyes "I love you too." she responded. He kisses her back with compassion, encircling his arms around her back, holding her body close to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still more to come you guys. It's not over yet. Sorry for the teasing you guys with Abbie's visions. I promise their last sex scene in this chapter was not another one of Abbie's visions


	15. Chapter 15

As the day passes on, Ichabod and Abbie lie in bed asleep in each others arms. Her back is pressed up against his front, his arm cradled around her waist, the other arm stretched out in front of him buried underneath Abbie's head. Soft breaths seep through out his mouth into the back of Abbie's hair, her breathing calm and relaxed. In the living room on the couch, lies Abbie's necklace. The stone starts  glowing dimly, vibrating with intense physical energy maneuvering itself off of he couch. It landed hard on the floor making a loud sound, loud enough to wake Ichabod. He pops his head up looking around to see where the sound came from. He hears something vibrating on the floor, Abbie opens her eyes and turns her head to look over her shoulder to see what he's doing.

"What's wrong?"

"I hear something."

Abbie keeps quiet for a moment to see if she hears whatever he is hearing as well.  The vibration gets stronger. "I hear it too. What is that?"

"Don't know but I shall find out." he tosses the sheet off of him, rolls over swinging his legs around to get out of bed. Abbie takes a good look at his ass as he stands with his back to her. She smiles and says underneath her breath "Damn" His ass was one of his greatest assets and she loved that about his and Ian's body. She was thankful that they both had one.

Crane grabs his clothes and quickly dresses himself. Abbie was sitting up in bed with the bed sheet wrapped around her. He goes into the living room, scouting out where the noise is coming from. As he walks around the couch, he sees the stone glowing faintly, vibrating with strength on the floor. He bends over to pick it up. As soon as the stone is in his hand, it stops glowing and vibrating all at once.

"Everything okay?' Abbie shouted from the bedroom.

"Yes." He walks back to the bedroom holding the necklace up in his hand, leering at it curiously. "I had found your necklace vibrating on the floor, it was glowing just a moment ago"

"Is that what that noise was?"

"It appears so."

"Wonder why it was doing that?"

"Didn't you say your necklace only serves you. Maybe it was trying to home in on your whereabouts."

"Who knows, it's possible. Gilda had said it will mainly reacts to my emotions but who knows what other powers it holds. I don't plan on keeping anyway. I am going to locate that fortune teller and give it right back to her."

"Here." he hands her the necklace.

When Abbie takes the necklace from him, the faint glow returns within the stone.

Abbie holds it up in front of her face. "I wonder why it's doing that?"

"Maybe it's trying to tell you something."

"If so, I wish I knew." she holds the necklace close to her eyes and feels the most intense burning sensation of desire she has ever felt before flow through her body. Her pupils flash a yellow-orange color. Ichabod noticed Abbie staring at her necklace in a trance.

"Abbie?" he waves his hand in front of her face, she doesn't flinch or blink. "Abbie?"

She turns her head in his direction, slowly unravels the sheet from around her body and stands up. She puts the necklace down on the end table as it continues to glow, but the gleam of light gets brighter and the strong vibration returns.

She steps closer to him and pulls his head down to slide her tongue against the side of his neck and whispers in his ear "I need you." His pupils flashed the same yellow-orange color as well. A strong heat of want jolts through him, causing his cock to grow hard again.

"And you shall have me." he holds her near him, nudging her face to the side so he can have access to her neck. He sucks on a spot near her collarbone. Abbie grabs his hair, moaning in his ear, grinding her body up against his. He lifts her up and carries her to the couch. He sets her down and sits, looking at her with sultry lust in his eyes. "I want you to sit astride on top of my manhood and feel your heavenly mooncup devouring it whole."

"Mooncup?" she lifts her brows to that term.

"You know what I mean. Come here." he pulls his pants down and pulls out his hard length, stroking it. Abbie didn't have to be asked twice, she immediately straddles him and slips her tongue inside his mouth. They kiss each other with fire while she grinds her pussy against his cock, teasing his shaft. He grabs her ass and pushes her down on top of his cock as he enters with ease. A loud gasp escapes her lips through their kiss. She starts rocking her hips forward as he pushes his pelvis up to meet hers. Her hips grind against him faster, not being able to get enough of him. He proceeds to kiss her lips ardently. They try to keep up with each others pace while they swirl their tongues around each others mouth. His hands grab onto her ass, leaving imprints of his fingers. Abbie pushes back from him and quickly removes herself from his lap to stoop down between his legs and suck on his swollen cock. His breathing quickens, overwhelmed by the sensation of her tongue. Her tongue slides against his head, enclosing her mouth around his shaft, taking him as deep as she can. "Ohh,,,,my word" Ichabod moans out. "Fuck,,,,Abbie" she stops for a second, her eyes shift up to him. Did Mr. prim and proper just use profanity?? His bewitched eyes gazes down into hers. He places his hand in her hair, massaging the back of her head. "Don't stop" She goes back to sucking him dry. He throws his head back, his mouth partially open, his eyes closed, bucking his pelvis up into her mouth, holding her head in place. "Fuck Abbie,,,that feels so damn good." one of her hands fondling his balls while her other hand strokes his cock as he thrusts gently in and out of her mouth. He felt like he wanted to cum inside her mouth but held himself back. He stops Abbie to pull her back on top of him. He sticks two fingers in his mouth and sticks them up inside of her before she sits all the way down on his cock. He pumps his fingers inside of her. Abbie bucks her pelvis forward, one hand holding on to the back of the couch, the other holding onto his shoulder. "Oh ,,,yessss," she sputters out. "Do you really like this Abbie? or would you prefer my cock inside of you?" Abbie shakes her head frantically yes. "Which is it? Tell me?"

She breaths out "your cock" Abbie was too lost in her need to realize he had said the word 'cock'. He removes his fingers and in one quick movement and enters her. Ichabod devours one of her breasts in his mouth, while grasping the other. His cock is pounding hard inside of her hole, he attempts to hit a certain spot against her clit which he succeeded to do when he hears Abbie shout an "Ohhh my gawd...fuck....ahhhh"  he drills her harder until she cums excessively all over his cock. He cums not too long after her belting out a loud groan. Both of them convulsing from there intense climax. She rest her fore head against his, breathing heavily as well as he. She gets up off of him and lays back on the couch. He looks straight into her eyes with an lasciviously glare.

"Turn over" he demanded hoarsely while he swiftly undresses himself.  She sharply draws in a quick breath, turned on by the way he gives her a command. She turns over "what else do you want me to do?" she asked seductively.

"Allow me the honor to give you a spanking on your sweet arse."

"Mmmm..." was the only way she could respond. She kneels on all fours in a doggie position, lifting her ass up at him. He raises his hand giving her one good hard smack, rubbing her ass right after. She lets out a whimper. He gets on his knees, hovers over the top of her back and whispers in her ear "did you like that?"

"Yesss"

"Shall I do that again?"

"Ohhh,,,yesss."

He smacks her ass again, then three more times after that. Her mouth drops open, feeling herself dripping from the pleasurable pain he is inflicting on her. He leans over her again and sucks on her ear lobe while rubbing away the red mark he left on her ass cheek. "Does my cock please you? Would you like for me to enter you from behind. Fucking your cunt til I make you raw?" Abbie cried out "Ohhh,,,,please,,,yesss" 

He pushes his cock inside of her from behind. He begins thrusting himself in and out of her sex, starting out slow, he grabs her hips as he thrusts his manhood deep inside of her. She pushes back against him feeling his balls slap against her skin. "faster" she pants out. He does as she requests and transitions into a faster pace. He leans over her back again to kiss the back of her neck and whisper " Do you like it when I talk dirty to you? I think you do because you are dripping profusely all over my hard cock, which makes me want to fuck you even harder. It turns me on, do you know that?" He grunts in her ear as he bangs her as hard as he can. He grabs her breasts underneath, squeezing them. Abbie feels herself squirting her juices all over him, overly turned on by him. She grinds her ass  harder against his pelvis. He speaks in her ear again "You have such a beautiful arse. I would love to stick my cock inside that beautiful tiny hole, would you allow me that pleasure?"  she could only moan in response. He slaps her ass once more while he fucks her which sent her over the edge, crying out in bliss as she climaxes again. He continues to fuck her for another ten minutes before he came. He slows his pace back down and bends over to kiss her back, sweating amply all over his chest. He pulls out and collapse down on the couch.

Little did they know, the necklace sitting on the end table in the other room is glowing brighter than ever. Abbie wanted to have sex with him again. He looks over at her, dazed and entranced. The yellow-orange color flashed across Abbie's eyes again, the same color flashes across his as he looks at her. She repositions herself on her back and spreads her legs. "You know what I want."

"As you wish, my lady." he slides his hand up her leg to her inner thigh. He positions his face in between her legs and slides his tongue along her labia, circling his tongue around her clitoris. Abbie grabs his hair, moaning in ecstasy. He teases her clitoris with his tongue for awhile while inserting two fingers inside her hole, thrusting them in and out, lapping up her juices all at once. He gazes up at her with desire behind his aqua blues. Her warm browns look back at him dreamily. He eats her out for a good twenty minutes before she came. He sucks up every drop of her cum and licks his lips. "mmmmm.....You taste devine, Abbie."

They continued screwing each other nine times in a row for the past five hours without taking a break. What was going on with them. Ichabod would curse, speaking in Abbie's ear the filthiest words, Abbie had been the kinkiest out of all her sexual adventures with men. She'd tied him up , blind folded him, spanked him in return, cuffed him. They screwed everywhere, in every position they could think of. It wasn't Ichabod's normal routine when courting a lady, but he wasn't exactly being a gentleman. Ichabod didn't know he had such a huge sexual appetite, neither did Abbie. She was surprised by his enthusiasm for her body. Abbie finally had to tell him to stop. She couldn't handle another round.

"We need,,,,we need to stop for a minute. Let me...Let me at least,,,catch my breath." she said panting heavily after there sex session against the fridge.

"Agreed." he replies out of breath as well.

"For some ,,,for some reason, I can't stop having sex with you."

"I as well, with you. What do you think is going on?" he breaths out.

"I don't know." shaking her head in confusion.

"Right now..I have the urge to... "

She cuts him off ",,, Don't, don't say it. I feel like if you say it, I'm gonna want it. Don't do it baby."

"Baby?" he lifts his brows at her.

"Sorry, a term for a pet name you give when you love someone."

"Ah, I see."

"Wait, my necklace." she looks over at the bedroom and sees something flashing throughout the whole room with a humungous light. She walks towards the bedroom and sees her stone hovering in mid air. "What the hell." she grabs the stone and feels herself recharge with extreme sexual energy. Her eyes closed as she feels an orgasm hit her. "ohhh,,,,,ahhhh,,yesss," she cries out. After hearing Abbie's loud erotic outburst, he quickly scampers to the bedroom to find out what's going on. He observes Abbie's body shaking while she held the stone tight in her grasp. He quickly takes the stone from out of her hand , runs to the window, opens it and throws it outside. He runs back over to Abbie and holds her close to him. Abbie comes out of her trance. She looks up at him. " I think I know what the cause was for our long sexcapade. "

"The necklace."

"I need to find Gilda."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There craving to have sex non stop had ceased after Ichabod threw the necklace out the window. Abbie did unfortunately have to go and find the necklace so it could be returned to it's rightful owner. She had asked Ichabod to stay behind, she figured it'd be best if he was not around when she did locate the necklace. She didn't want to take the chance of the stone triggering them to attack each other to the ground in a sex battle. Once she found it she held it up in her view. Not once did it glow or vibrate. She puts it in her pocket. A voice from behind startles her.

"Never knew it could do that."

Abbie spins around to see Gilda standing right in front her leaning on her wooden cane. "How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

"Appear out of nowhere."

"I know when I'm needed, so I come."

"and you knew I was planning on finding you myself."

"I did. You finally got it right. Congratulations Grace Abagail Mills. Now what are you going to tell the other one?"

"Who?"

"Your other lover"

"Ian. I'll tell him the truth."

"You better hurry up and go to him before he comes to you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Gilda laughs "You'll see."

"Does it have something to do with this necklace?"

"Maybe. Your necklace wants you to be happy. The more you are with the one you desire, the more the necklace responds to your emotions."

"Is that why Ichabod and I were..."

",,,,fucking like rabbits? Yes."

"What happens when I break it off with Ian?"

"That is something I cannot tell you. You will have to find out for yourself."

"Once I do so, I will no longer need this. I think it's best you take it back."

"If that's what you wish then I will but the necklace is yours to do whatever you wish it. Remember it only responds to you."

"Is it possible the one I desire gets affected as well?"

"Yes. Your friend feels for you just the same, it causes a chain reaction. I must go."

"How will I find you?"

"Don't worry Miss Mills, I'll find you." she walks away disappearing into the woods.

Ichabod comes out from the back door. "Abbie, Is everything all right?" he calls out.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I gotta go. I'll be back later, I promise."

Ichabod nods. Abbie nods back. She hurries to her car to go back to her apartment. She calls Jenny to ask for her help.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie hears a knock on her door not too long after she gets off of her call with Jenny. She quickly walks up to her door and opens it to see Ian standing in her doorway. Her eyes open wide in shock.

"Ian??? How did you---get here? How is that possible, you're here....standing right in front of me....at my apartment...in my world. How?"

He smiles timidly. "I-I don't know. One minute I'm at my gallery, looking at a photo I blew up that I took of you while you were asleep one morning. Sorry I did so without your permission, you just looked so angelic I had to take a picture, the next thing I knew I saw a portal open up and I stepped through."

"Wait, what!?? But how is that possible??"

"Honestly Abbie I don't know, I wish I knew. Maybe cause I was thinking so hard about you, something could have triggered it."

Abbie thought back at what Gilda had told her about how he would come to her, the way the necklace was reacting, something was setting the necklace off. Was it possible that Ian's love for her was strong enough to activate the necklace without her control? It couldn't have been. Gilda said the necklace would only respond to her, but she kept wondering what she could have done to allow a portal to open up for Ian and find his way into her world? Was is the fact she compared Ian and Crane's bodies at one point in her mind. That was the only thing she could think of or maybe this was that fortune teller's doing. She honestly didn't know the answer.

"I guess I should invite you in. I need to talk to you anyway."


	16. Chapter 16

She gestures for Ian to come inside her place. He walks in, she closes the door behind him.

"Would you care for something to drink?"

"Ah,, sure. Water please." He takes a seat on Abbie's couch.

"Water it is." she walks to her kitchen to fix him a glass, at the same time, thinking about how to break the bad news to him. She'd have to go about it tactfully. Part of her did care a great deal for him in her heart, she really was going to miss him. She walks back to the couch and hands him his water. She sits close to him. Abbie could smell his cologne, the same cologne that left her spellbound and speechless when she first encountered him at his galleria. _Focus Abbie, focus_.

After taking a sip, he puts his glass down on the table. "You said you needed to talk to me?"

Abbie snaps out of her enchantment from the remarkable smell that lingers on him "Ah,, yes. Ian there's something you need to know. Remember when I had mentioned..." before she could finish she hears a knock at her door.

Ian briefly eyes the door "Are you expecting someone?"

"I have no idea who could be at my door. Excuse me for one moment." She pats his leg and gets up to answer it. Ian takes another sip of his water while he waits.

When she opens the door, she had to blink twice because her eyes couldn't believe who it was that was standing at her doorway. Out of all people Crane was the last person she'd expect to show up. Why did he have to be so stubborn and arrive at her place when she clearly told him she'd be back later and made a promise on her word which she rarely does. She quickly slams the door, her heart starts racing. _Really??,,,_ Abbie thought.

"Abbie, Is everything alright?" Ian asked. He observes how frantic she looks. Out of concern he moves from the couch to her. Abbie tried to force an _everything is fine_ smile when it wasn't. She shakes her head yes rapidly. "Are you sure? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Ichabod knocks on the door again asking her to please open up. "Well aren't you going to open the door?" she shakes her head no. "Who is at the door?"

"No one important."

"Maybe you should at least see what they want" she shakes her head no again.

Ichabod shouts through the door again "leftenant, what is going on in there? Please open up." for some odd reason Abbie was wondering in that moment why Ichabod was still calling her leftenant when they clearly are past the formality stage. Maybe it was a force of habit she thought. Also the most random thought that came to mind at a drastic time like this.

"Abbie who is that? Why does that person's voice sound familiar?"

"It's no one, really. Just a salesman."

"Really?" he said unconvinced. He brushes past her to grab the knob and opens the door. 

"Wait! Ian,,,"

Ichabod was about to knock again when he sees the door fly open. Both Crane's had the most shocked expression on their faces. Both of their brows furrowed, astonished by what they were both witnessing. They both look at Abbie. She just lowers her head in embarrassment. How was she going to handle the crazy situation she found herself in.

"Abbie, what's he doing here?"

"Me?" Ian replied, taken aback by the other Crane's unfriendly greeting.

"shit" was all Abbie could say.

"I take it you are the Ichabod Crane from this world?" Ian said as his eyes scan Ichabod up and down "Judging by your attire." he muttered.

"and you are the Ichabod Crane from the alternate world?" he said standing up right with his hands clasped behind his back, eying Ian up and down, examining his attire as well, interrogating him with his eyes.

"And now y'all met." she cuts in. 

"Ichabod now is not a good time. I need to speak to Ian, alone."

"I see," he said looking at her bleakly. "You had left this behind at the cabin." he pulls her bra from out of his coat pocket. Ian sees in clear view Ichabod holding up her bra. "I'd thought you might need it."

Abbie snatches it from out of his hand, hoping Ian didn't see "Thanks" she said in an uncomfortable manner.

He leans in close to Abbie's ear. "Why is he here?" he asked quietly looking over at Ian at the same time.

"I'll explain later" she quietly responds back.

Ian steadily watches the other Ichabod as he whispers in Abbie's ear, making eye contact with him. Ichabod narrows his eyes at Ian for a split second before he closes the door behind him. Abbie lets out a huge breath.

"I've always wondered how my hair would look if I grew it out. Now that I've seen it on another version of myself, I'm glad I didn't. Nice bra by the way. Victoria's Secret?"

Abbie glances at the bra in her hand and quickly tosses it over her back. "Really not important." she laughs nervously. She rakes her fingers through her hair "So Ian, where were we. Oh right, the talk I need to have with you."

"The only thing I'm interested in talking about is why your,,, _friend,,,_ had your bra in his possession."

"Yeah, about that. That's what I needed to talk to you about." she heads to the couch and sits. She pats the space next to her. "Come have a seat Ian." He takes a seat next to Abbie, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knee caps. "Ian, you know I care about you,right. You have been so good to me over the past weeks. I loved the time we've spent together and will never forget it. You are such a great person with a good heart...but.. the past few nights, I have come to realize...."

He cuts her off "Did you fuck him?" he looks at her inquisitively with one brow lifted.

"Excuse me?"

"Did. You. fuck. him?" he enunciates.

"Um...I don't think that's any of your business." she said looking back at him with a baffled expression.

He sits up straight, stands up from the couch, feeling uneasy from her answer. "It is my business when I see him giving you back a bra that you left at his place."

"Okay your right. You deserve to know. I was at his place, well technically it is not his place but that besides the point.. but yes I was with him earlier today and yes...we were intimate with each other."

"So basically you fucked him." he said with an edginess to his tone.

Abbie was beginning to feel disheartened at the way he was acting. She tried to understand his reasons for reacting the way he did, understanding it hurt him to know she _had_ been with the other Crane.

"Yes. we fucked. You know, I didn't want you to find out like this. I'm sorry I hurt you Ian."

"Do you know why I was at my gallery today? I needed time to think. I needed to go back to where it all began, where I first met you. The significant time we've spent together brought me closer to you than any other women I've been with. Not once have I desired anyone in my life as much as I had with you. Last night, when you had told me about your vision, I knew it was important for you to find out what it meant. I sensed that it had everything to do with the other Ichabod Crane. Your feelings for him run deeper than your feelings for me. Doesn't it?"

"Ian, please don't ask me that, not now."

"Why not now. What I say is true. Isn't it?"

Abbie looks away and sighs "Maybe it's true."

"Maybe?" he snorts. "You know damn well it's true." Abbie had nothing to say. She kept her eyes focused on the ground, not daring to look into his."What was I, just a,, _,_ _stand in_ ,,,for the other Ichabod Crane. I opened up my heart to you Abbie. It's rare I do that with anyone."

She turns her head to look at him "Look, Ian, I truly am sorry. I care for you too. I allowed you in my heart as well. Do you know how hard it is for me to trust someone enough to let down my guard. Trust me, it ain't easy. I care for both of you and yes, I do feel more for Crane in my heart. He and I have been through a lot together. We share this special bond I haven't had with anyone else except for my sister. I didn't purposely mean for this to happen."

She can see his eyes are filled with hurt and resentment 'What exactly were you going to tell me earlier?"

"That I can no longer see you." she answered remorsefully.

He looks away blinking away the tears that were forming around his eyes "Why him? We are almost the same."

"He and I share a history."

"And you and I could create our own history."

"Ian, it wouldn't be fair to you"

"He is your destiny. Isn't he. He is _your_ true Crane." a tear escapes down his cheek. His heart is shattered. He truly wanted Abbie to be the one. He really believed it. If it wasn't for the other Crane, he would of asked Abbie to stay in his world forever.

She gets up and walks over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Maybe you will find another me in your world. Maybe she is the one who is destined for you."

He looks at her intensely and heartbroken " _You are_ what I truly wanted Abbie." he caresses her face and plants his lips softly against hers, kissing her ever so gently. Abbie succumbs into the kiss. He sucks on her bottom lip tenderly, then slides his lips to her upper lip. She puts her hands on his chest and slightly pushing him away.

"Ian I can't"

He holds her face close to his "Please Abbie, allow me this. One last time. Please love." he whispers "I need you baby."

He kisses her lips again with more want and passion. She hated the fact his lips were so irresistible. At the same time, his lips were just the same as Ichabod's. She slides her hands around his neck, kissing him harder. He slides his hands down to her waist backing her against the wall. He kisses her just as hard, trying to catch up with the speed of her lips attacking his. She moans into his mouth, his body grinds up against hers as his mouth slides from her mouth across her jaw, underneath her jawline to her lower neck. She grabs the buckle on his pants, unfastens it in a hurry and slides her hand down between his soft skin and his boxers, encircling her hand around his hard erection. He grinds himself against her hand as she strokes his entire length. He pulls back to lift Abbie's shirt over her head and tosses it on to the floor. His fingers work fast to unbutton her pants. He pulls her pants down, next came her underwear. Once she was fully undressed, he quickly lifts her up against the wall. She encircles her legs around his waist and holds on tight to his shoulders. He grabs his cock and slides inside her warmth. He bites his bottom lip from the pleasurable feeling of her sex clinching tightly to his shaft. He pushes up inside of her with long slow thrusts, Abbie moans softly into his ear. His hands cup her ass as he takes his time feeling every inch of her. "Mmmm,,,,take me home baby " she moans out.

His half lidded eyes look into hers, searching for any truth behind her words. "Are you sure?" he picks up his pace.

"Yesss..."

"Do you mean it?"

"ahh...yesss.."

His thrusts become short and erratic. He pumps her faster in an animalistic way. "ohh...Ian."

"Ohh...Abbie." he groans back.

While they are fucking, they fail to notice her front door opening. Ichabod walks in and catches Ian screwing Abbie hard against the wall. He only came back to let Abbie know he had  sighted Jenny going into Fredrick's Manor, knowing the horseman resides there. His mouth drops, his face frozen in horror. Abbie looks to her left to see him  standing in her apartment looking mortified. She lets out an "Oh shit!" Ian pauses, and turns his head to see what had grabbed Abbie's attention all of a sudden. Ian curses under his breath, disappointed to see her other lover back inside her apartment. He lets her down carefully. He quickly tends to his pants, pulling and zipping them up. Abbie quickly grabs her clothes off of the floor and puts them on. Ichabod was speechless. Fury slowly stirred up inside of him. Ian wasn't too thrilled to see him either. Ichabod's flex's his fingers anxiously at his side, forming his hands into fists.

Ian holds his hands out in an apologetic gesture "It's not what it looks like."

"Really? Then, please do enlighten me,,because it looked as if the two of you were having se- " his nose flares in anger, he clinches his jaw, his face turns slightly red.

"-Crane, can you wait outside for a second." Abbie asked, quickly cutting him off.

"No Abbie, I'm done waiting. I think I need to take care of your problem at this very moment. Apparently, you are conflicted deciding who is a better suitor for you"

"I believe Abbie has made her choice or did you miss the part where we were fucking just now."

That comment was enough to set Ichabod off. He punches Ian in his face. Ian falls to the ground. Abbie rushes over to Ian's side and glares back at Ichabod "What the hell is wrong with you? "

Ian gets right back up and punches Ichabod back. "Wrong move mate." Ichabod recovers and lands a blow to his stomach, Ian hovers over in pain and sends an upper cut to Ichabod's face.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT!" Abbie shouts in anger. They are too busy brawling to hear her. Abbie had to do something to stop them from fighting. The battle of the Crane's wouldn't be happening if she had remembered to lock the damn door. Why couldn't this be another one of her visions. She thought about her necklace and wondered if it would help. Quickly she rushes to grab her necklace out of her coat. The stone doesn't do anything but look pretty. She puts it on hoping it would do something. Nothing happens. "Dammit!" she said to herself. _Why would the necklace not work?_ she thought. Maybe because the other Crane was already in her world? She remember that her emotions were the key to activating it. She looks over to see Crane with Ian in a headlock, gritting his teeth, trying to choke him to death. Ian's face was redder than a tomato.  Abbie closes her eyes and thinks about her love for both of them, how they both have tender goodness in their heart, how she adores both of their qualities that make them unique in their own way, how they both make her feel loved and cherished and with that, she looks back over, witnessing the most extraordinary thing. She sees them both giving each other a hug. Apologizing immensely to one another.

Abbie walks over to them. They look at her with huge smiles planted on their faces. "We are truly sorry for conducting ourselves in an ungentlemanly fashion inside your residence. Can you forgive us?" Ichabod said.

"It's I who owe the both of you an apology. I'm sorry Ichabod and I'm sorry Ian."

"Sorry? Sorry for what Abbie" Ian asked. Abbie looked confused.

"Yes Abbie, what are you sorry for?"

"For... hurting the both of you."

"How have you hurt us?" Ichabod asked.

"by,,,wait, you don't remember? What was the last thing you remembered?"

"I remembered walking back to your building to inform you about Miss Jenny's whereabouts. Then shortly after, felt a strange urge to hurt your friend. Don't know what for."

"I don't remember why we were fighting either " Ian said in addition. 

"That's all you remember?"

"I believe so " Ichabod said.

"Ian, what was the last thing you remembered and Ichabod we'll talk about where my sister is in a minute."

"I remember you were explaining to me why our relationship wouldn't work out."

Ichabod looked at Ian in sympathy. "I'm sorry that it did not work out for you." he said sincerely as he pats him on his back.

"Thanks mate." Ian said.

Abbie looks strangely at the both of them, trying to fathom this unimaginable interaction between the two. She knew the necklace had something to do with it but didn't realize it had such a powerful effect.

"Sooo,, your cool then?" Abbie said to Ian.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Abbie. I hope things work out better for you and this fine handsome fellow." he said as he looks at Ichabod.

"Okay this is too weird." Abbie mutters.

"I think I'm ready to go home. Are you able to use your necklace to open up the portal to my world?"

"I don't know, I'll try. I think it's best if we do this outside though." 

They all walk outside of her apartment together. They head to the park go to Abbie's usual spot. Abbie was already wearing the necklace so all she had to do was think about sending Ian home, hoping it would work. A few minutes later the gateway appears mirroring a city on the other side in his world.  Abbie was still sad to see Ian go because she knew this would be the last she'd ever see of him. They give each other a close hug, he kisses her on her cheek before parting away from her embrace and stepping through to the other side. He waves good bye as he walks through. She waves back at him with a sorrowful smile upon her face. Ichabod puts his arm around her shoulder. She leans into his embrace sliding her arm around his waist. They take their time walking back to her apartment.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

"So what's this about my sister?" Abbie asked while she handed him a bottle of beer at the same time making herself comfortable on the couch, taking a swig from her own bottle.

"I happened to see your sister entering Fredrick's manor."

"Wait! what! We need to get her! Why would she go inside the manor knowing damn well the horseman is in there. We gotta go there!" Before Abbie could get up, Ichabod stopped her from leaving the couch.

"Calm down Abbie, she is in no harm. Trust me on that one." he take a big chug of his beer.

"What do you mean?"

"I had um...followed her inside to ensure her safety." he takes another chug of his beer. Abbie just gawks at him, waiting for him to finish.

" and??" she flutters her hands impatiently.

"And what I had witnessed, which I would not have believed if I had not seen it with my own eyes,,,,your sister,,,your sister.."

"spit it out Crane"

"Was having relations with Abraham" he closes his eyes anticipating the blow that will come out of Abbie.

"Like.....sexual relations?" her eyes popped wide open.

"Yes." he answered throatily

Abbie drops her head in her hands "I don't believe this, I don't believe this" she repeatedly mumbles.

"I am so sorry to have made you aware. I thought you should know."

She holds up her hand "It's fine Crane. I asked." she lifts her head and drinks almost her whole bottle of beer in one chug. "this is not gonna cut it. I need something stronger." she gets up from the couch to grab her car keys.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think you can, unless you have marijuana"

"I"m afraid I do not."

"Then no, not at this point.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"First thing I'm going to do is go to the closest bar, ask for a whiskey on the rocks, then I'm going to go to Fredrick's Manor, drag my sister out of there...oh did I mention I'm going to kill the horseman in the process.."

She heads for the door "Well, if you are planning to kill the horseman, I think I shall come with in case you may need my assistance."  He follows her out the door closing it behind him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drive up to Fredrick's Manor. Ichabod offered to drive them there but Abbie didn't trust him to drive her car at a safe speed. Abbie had brought her gun, she was serious about having to kill Abraham in the process of getting her sister, if she needed to. Ichabod brought his usual cross bow. They quietly walk in and hear faint noises coming from the parlor. As they get closer the noises get louder. Ichabod peeks through the crack between the double doors, he couldn't see much. Abbie taps him on the shoulder.

"What do you see?" she whispers.

"I'm not sure."

"Is Jenny in there?"

"Hard to tell."

"I'm going in."

He stops her "Wait, Abbie, lets be tactful about this. If your sister should happen to be in there with the horseman, it be best if we entered unarmed. We do not want to come off as a threat and put your sister in any danger."

"Are you crazy? She's already in danger by being here,,,period. It's not like the horseman will give us a warm welcome and serve us some tea and biscuits. Once he sees that we're here, regardless if we're armed or not, it won't matter to the horseman, it'll be end game for us. We might as well go in guns and crossbows a blazin "

"Yes. I see your point."

They both quickly glance at the door after hearing an "Ohh...Yesss"

Ichabod clears his throat. "Perhaps we should....wait until they complete their lovemaking.'

Abbie gives him a look "Really?? Does it sound like their making love to you? It sounds to me like their straight up fucking. Now is a good time as any, if the horseman and my sister are having sex then at least his guard will be down....and what happened to the foul mouth Crane I had sex with earlier today?"

"I gave it some thought. I perceived it to be the stone for the reason of my use of profanity during our fornication."

Abbie rolls her eyes "If you say so. I'm going in." Abbie barges the doors open to find Jenny bent over a settee with her skirt lifted by Abraham's hands while he pumps her from behind. Crane walks in with his hand covering his eyes. Jenny and Abraham were to lost in the moment to notice Abbie and Ichabod's uninvited entrance.

Jenny grasps Abraham's wrist while his hands has a good grip on her hip as he pounds his cock inside her with each thrust. Abbie was lost for words, too stunned to move or think. Ichabod peeks through his fingers to see what is happening. "Jenny!" Abbie finally yells.

Jenny looks over to see her sister looking at her as if she had another head growing out of her shoulder. Abraham stops and snarls at the intruders. "Ab--Ab-ba-bie" she stutters.

"What the hell Jenny!" Abraham quickly pulls up  his knickers and fastens his ties. He begins to take a step forward, Abbie quickly pulls her gun out of her holster and points it at him. Ichabod aims his crossbow.

"Abbie no! It's not what you think."

"Oh really Jenny? Cuz it sure looked like the two of you were fucking to me."

"Okay, it is what you think. Abbie, put the gun down. He won't harm you."

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"Abbie please. He helped me out of a bad situation."

"So what, he saved you. You thank the night and headless armor by fucking him?"

"Never mind that. Abs, look at me."

Abbie shifted her eyes back and forth from Abraham to her sister. "Trust me sis. Please, guys, put your weapons down." Abbie doesn't let up. Abraham shoots them a nasty glare.

Ichabod slowly lowers his crossbow. Abbie catches him in the act. "What are you doing?"

"Trusting your sisters word. If Abraham had intentions on hurting us he would have already attempted to do so. So far, he has not shown us he's a threat."

He was right, she hated the fact that he was mostly right. She lowers her gun and puts it back in her holster. "I'm trusting you." she said to Jenny.

"Thanks. Maybe we should all go somewhere and talk."

"Sounds like a good plan" Ichabod said in a composed manner.

"All right. Lets get out of here." Abbie stares down Abraham as Jenny walks past her. He narrows his eyes in return.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They head to a dive bar in town. All three of them are sitting at a high table near the bar sipping a Guinness

"Okay,, so I guess the two of you are wondering why Abraham and I were..."

",,Fucking?" Abbie finishes. Ichabod chokes on his beer from her bluntness.

"Yes. that. The other night, when I was walking home from the archives,  I was jumped by five men who were, well who knows what they were going to do to me but I knew I couldn't fight them off all at once, I didn't think I had a chance and the next thing I knew, I saw an axe swing at their heads, decapitating them one by one. When I had looked up I saw the horseman standing there holding his hand out for me to grab. Once he helped me up, he bowed down to me and left on his horse."

"Always the gentleman." Ichabod commented sarcastically as he took a sip of his beer.

"Why do you think he helped you?" Abbie asked.

"I have no idea. So anyways, The next night I went to the manor to thank him. I found him standing in the foyer, looking out the window. When he'd seen me, at first I thought he would attack me, so I pointed my gun at him...but I didn't see evil in the depth of his eyes, I saw loneliness, fear, regret. He just stood there, looking at me as if I was some strange creature. I put my gun away, thanked him and left. He caught me before I got in the car and asked me to stay, just for awhile. "

"Wait, time out...how were you able to see the horseman's face?"

"Magic I guess. Maybe the manor is enchanted somehow. Katrina did enchant her necklace for us to have the ability to see him. Maybe the spell works throughout the manor."

"How bout we skip to the part where you decided to have sex with him."

"I cannot believe you had fornicated with the horseman of death." Ichabod mumbles while he sips his beer.

"and I can't believe it took you this long to finally have the balls to stand up to your wife. I never seen a man so p-whipped in my life." she adds, muttering under her breath.

"Ex wife, and I was not 'p-whipped' what ever that means."

"It means she had you wrapped around her finger majority of the time. Meaning you couldn't think for yourself. "

"I beg your pardon, I disagree with that insulting statement. Might I remind you Miss Jenny, that I did not allow katrina to decide ...."

Abbie cuts in "guys, guys, enough. You were about to tell me how you and Abraham hooked up."

"Right, I was ...but got interrupted by prince valiant over here." Ichabod just furrows his brows at Jenny while sipping his beer.

"Trust me, he's not that valiant, not in bed or anywhere else." she mutters. Jenny caught Abbie's comment.

"Excuse me? Wait,,,,you guys?...." she looks back and forth between Ichabod and her sister smiling from cheek to cheek. "...you guys finally ,,,had sex?."

"Yes Jenny, we had sex" she said as if it was no big deal "Now can we please get back to you and Abraham."

"You owe me a story later. So anyway when I went to the manor last night, I caught him writing a letter addressed to me."

"A letter. How fitting." Ichabod smartly remarked.

Abbie shushed him. "Go on."

"When he'd seen me, immediately, he grabs me by the waist and pulls me down onto his lap. I wasn't sure what to make of it at first. He seemed so happy to see me that he actually had a smile on his face. He smiled Abbie."

"Wait a minute. Hold-the-te-le-phone." Ichabod said. Jenny and Abbie both shot him a strange look. "What? did I not use the phrasing right?"

"What is it Ichabod" Abbie asked.

"I do remember Abraham's heart longing for katrina. What could have changed since then?"

"Who knows, maybe he got tired of waiting." Jenny said with a shrug.

"Odd actually. For as long as I've known him. He was never one to give up on anything or anyone."

"Maybe katrina said something to him that caused him to stray away from her."

"I wouldn't think too much into it. So back to what you were saying ?"

"Oh yes, I was sitting on his lap and the next thing I knew his lips were right on mine."

"Now there's the Abraham I know" Ichabod interposed.

"and I guess you can figure out the rest."

"Great. So is the horseman your new fling?" she asked taking a sip of her beer.

"Abbie it's not like that."

"Then what would you call it. Your new fuck buddy?"

"No, I consider him a friend."

Abbie was about to speak when Ichabod held up a finger to intervene. "Please Abbie, allow me. You mean friends with benefits." he said to Jenny, smirking.

"NO, you guys, it's nothing really. Can we just drop it."

"I still think he can be dangerous Jenny. I don't trust it. It doesn't make sense he;s suddenly into you."

"I would have to agree with Abbie. We are not aware of his true intentions for wanting relations with you Miss Jenny."

"I get it. I understand where you both are coming from..but my instincts tell me that he genuinely had a change of heart."

"All I can say is to be careful Jenny. Always be on your guard with him. Who knows when he'll snap."

"I'll make sure to have my gun on me, just in case. Will that ease your mind?"

"No, what would ease my mind is you staying far away from him ..but I know your stubborn ass won't listen. I think a bazooka be better."

"'Abbie" she nudges her sister on her arm. " I'm glad you and Crane finally hooked up."

"Yeah, me too." she smiles at Ichabod. Smiling back at Abbie, he takes her hand across the table and kisses it.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

"If what your sister speaks is true of Abraham then we must seek out Katrina for an explanation as to why Abraham suddenly transitioned from evil to good."

"You thinking Katrina might of succeeded in returning his soul to him." she sits down on her couch and takes off her shoes..

"Possibly" he sits next to her, Abbie leans back against the far end of the sofa and props her legs in Ichabod's lap. He massages her foot while he listens.

"It would make sense." she lets out a slow sigh "I guess your right. The only way to know for sure is to talk to her...but not tonight. I'm too tired to go anywhere right now. This day wore me out, between you and I...well you know...doing our own fornicating four hours straight...having to deal with you and Ian.....and now finding out about my sister and Abraham."

"I believe it was five hours, not four" he corrects.

Abbie looked surprised for a second "Was it five?"

"Yes. I remembered the exact time we had started and finished."

"Did you activate a biological timer in your head or something?"

"No, I had saw the time on the alarm clock before we ventured into our intimate act and took note of the time we had concluded our final round." he stated quirking his one brow up at her.

"Mmmm...you did, did you" she responded seductively. "You know, I'm not, that, tired to...explore that activity again."

She takes her foot and rubs it against his groin, feeling his cock growing hard instantly. He gasps then looks to her with sheepish eyes "Oh you wicked, wicked woman" she slides her hand up underneath her shirt, sensually massages her breast. Her other hand unzips her pants, slides it down inside her panties and begins stimulating her clitoris. His cock is now hard as rock, Abbie can feel how solid he is through his breeches as she continues fondling him with her foot. He moves his pelvis back and forth, needing to feel more pressure of the ball of her foot rubbing up against his erection. "Ohhh,,,,Abbie" he moaned out. He keeps watching her touch herself, fascinated at how beautiful she looks during her self indulgence. He stops his movement, lifts her foot off of him and begins undressing out of his attire. Abbie moves her hands from out of her shirt and jeans, following his lead. They both gaze at each others nudity for a minute before proceeding to the next step. She stands up and takes his hand to guide him to her bedroom. Ichabod took in her whole backside, marveling in the perfection of her shape as he walks in the room behind her. She crawls on the bed and was about to roll onto her back when he stops her "Don't. Lie on your stomach." she does as he requested. He kneels on the bed, slightly lifts her hips up, grabs a pillow and slides it underneath her pelvis for her comfort. His hand skates from her lower back all the way to her shoulders down her arm, feeling the smooth texture of her skin. It felt as soft as silk on his palm. He gives her soft dainty kisses all over her back. Abbie was getting wetter by the second from his teasing caresses. He leans over her and tilts her head to the side so he can have better access to the side of her neck. His mouth full of hot air, his tongue warm and soothing, licking and sucking gently on her skin. Abbie moans in appreciation. His lips drag slowly across the back of her neck to the other side and then up to her ear. "Do you wish for me to enter you at this moment or...do you wish for me to taste that sweet nectar inside your peach." Abbie was stumbling for words, was too engrossed with the way he purred his words into her ear, it had her more turned on than she was before.

"I need you...now. You can satisfy your hunger later." she breaths out.

"Very well" he whispered. He takes himself in hand and slowly enters her from behind. Abbie moaned in passion. He groaned into her neck as he felt his cock feel every inch of her tightness surround him. He kisses her shoulder and neck as he pushes deep inside her. Abbie grinds her ass against his pelvis, he skids his hand underneath her chest to caress her breast. His thrust are slow and controlled, taking his time to enjoy every sensation. He slides his other hand in between the pillow and her slick front, his fingers massaging her clit in a circular motion. She grabs his forearm of the hand that is stimulating her, her mouth parted opened, panting heavily.

There love making went on and on til he sends Abbie to one of the most pleasurable orgasms she's had and saw to his not long after. They both lay in each others arms, sated and relaxed. Abbie traces patterns with the tip of her fingers on his chest while her head rest upon his shoulder. 

"Good thing I left my necklace at Jenny's or else we'd be getting our freak on til sunrise."

"Yes. That would be most unfortunate. Not having the will power to stop..fucking.." he stated sarcastically with a smirk.

Abbie lifts her head with a stunned confused expression "Hang on, did you just use profanity? without the influence of the stone? Well, well, well,...so Mr. Crane you _do_ have a few skeletons hidden in your closet. Ichabod Crane has a freaky side to him.

"I do not know of what you speak of." he denies, side eying her with a false guilty look on his face.

"Oh come on, admit it. You like talking dirty...when it comes to..sex" she said the word with a hiss.

"Maybe, but, it was the stone, not I, that influenced us to not separate from one another for five hours of straight fucking."

"That I can believe." she said chuckling.

They are quiet for a moment until he speaks up "Abbie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss him?"

She had to think for a second as to whom he was asking about " no because he was just another version of you. In a way it's like he never left me but at the same time it's still different with you. If that make sense."

"Not particularly."

"You guys are the same physically, but still have very different lives."

"Did you find his life more inviting than mine?'

"No, I found it as equally unique as yours or the life you lived up until being brought into this century. So I can't really compare."

"I see."

"I love _you_ Ichabod, not Ian. It was you who I truly wanted deep down all that time I had spent with Ian, just took me a couple of weeks to realize." she returns her head back atop his chest. He kisses the apex of her forehead.

"I am truly a happy man to be graced by your love and adoration. " He lifts her chin to gape into her soulful eyes. "Do not ever change. You are a true treasure Abbie."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on in the am hours of the evening, Abbie receives a phone call from her sister informing Abbie of Katrina's appearance in the woods by Fredrick's Manor, summoning a portal that looked identical to the one Abbie's necklace opened. Abbie immediately woke Ichabod and disclosed to him what Jenny had discovered. They both quickly dressed and headed to Fredrick's Manor.

When they had arrived, they met up with Jenny at the entrance of the Manor.

"Where is she?" Abbie asked.

"I don't know, she just...disappeared."

"Disappeared? Into the portal?"

"I'm not sure."

"It might be worth having a word with Abraham. He might know of Katrina's whereabouts." Ichabod said in addition.

"Oh hey, I brought you your necklace, just in case." Jenny pulls the necklace out of her cargo pant pocket.

"Thanks." Abbie takes the necklace from Jenny and puts it in her shirt pocket.

They head inside Fredrick's Manor. As they walk inside the Manor they find the horseman in the parlor, standing by the fireplace, gazing into the flames with a disturbed expression worn upon his features. He hears their footsteps approaching but does not acknowledge their presence.

"Abraham, Ichabod and Abbie need speak with you." Jenny walks up beside him, gently places a hand on his shoulder.

"I do not wish to speak with them." Abraham replies, scowling, his eyes continuously focused on the dancing flames.

"Abraham we need to know where Katrina is." Abbie stated firmly.

"Abraham where is Katrina" Jenny asked softly.

"Katrina, I do not know where Katrina has gone....nor do I care."

Ichabod begins to take a step towards his direction. Abraham detects his attempt to tread closer "Keep your distance.' he demanded. Ichabod stops in his tracks impatiently.

"What has transpired between you and Katrina?" Ichabod inquired.

"I do not need to answer to you." Abraham snapped back.

"We're not going to get much out of him, we're wasting our time." Abbie said crossing her arms, looking annoyed.

Ichabod glanced at her with a ' _trust me I know what I'm doing_ ' look.

"Has Katrina succeeded in returning your soul?"

Abraham slowly moves his eyes to Ichabod's "No witch is capable of returning what is lost to me for eternity."

"Then why the sudden shift in your heart for Miss Jenny? Surely, a drastic change such as that developed from a capricious plight to come forth."

"Nothing occurred. My heart no longer yearns for Katrina. I have moved on."

"Just out of the blue? You just decided to make the moves on my sister? With no explanation?" Abbie questioned irritatingly. "I don't believe you."

"Believe it or do not believe, that is my truth, I do not owe any of you an explanation."

"What about me?" Jenny asked with her arms folded, looking vexed.

Abraham turns to face Jenny, frowning, quickly casts his eyes beyond the flames. "What do you wish to know." he said quietly in defeat.

"I wish to know exactly what they had asked you. What happened with you and Katrina? Did she promise you something other than your soul if you left her alone? or did she cast some type of mumbo jumbo spell to make you stop loving her."

Looking up, his eyes peer into hers "No spell was cast upon me. I have waited for her love for too long. I had spoken with katrina the night before I...saved your life from those worthless souls." He now turns his attention to Ichabod and Abbie. "Katrina and I came to an...understanding, that is all you need to know. I am no longer loyal to her, therefore I advise you all to keep your distance from the witch. If any one of you choose to follow her to the other side, she will not hesitate to do what she must to keep you out of her way. Do what you will but you have been warned."

"The other side? what 's on the other side?" Abbie asked.

"A realm that promises what she cannot have here, magic. She wishes to use her powers to its fullest ability. What she does not know is the realm she had crossed through is filled with dark magic, darker than the evil that resided in Moloch's blood."

"Then we must find a way to this realm and warn her." Ichabod stated.

"How do we open the portal to this realm?" Jenny asked.

"You cannot. Only a pure spellbinder may conjure a gateway to the unknown."

"Not true. I have a special necklace that might be useful." Abbie declared.

"It's worth a try" Jenny said shrugging her shoulders. "Is there anything else ?' she asked Abraham.

"Do not go. It is far too dangerous for you. It would not be possible for me to enter this realm. I would not be able to protect  you." He faces her, looking deeply into her eyes in dismay.

"I have to. They need me." she walks away from Abraham and stands by Abbie's side.

They exit the parlor except for Ichabod. He stops and faces Abraham. "We will find a way to return your soul, I give you my word." Abraham doesn't respond, instead stares at him for a second before turning his attention back to fireplace once again.

Ichabod hurries to catch up with Jenny and Abbie.

Abbie walks up a small dirt mount, where Katrina last stood before opening the portal. She takes her necklace out from her pocket and encircles it around her neck.  She thinks hard about Katrina while hooking her chain. A few seconds later, a huge wind gust blows around them, creating a mirrored gateway that looked similar to the one she conjured to cross into Ian's world.

What happened next was unexpected. Gilda steps out the gateway from the other side holding Katrina in a tight grasp by her arm. Katrina stumbles through two steps behind Gilda, looking displeased.

"Hello Grace Abagail Mills"

"Gilda?" Both Abbie and Jenny said simultaneously.

"Yes. I caught this one trying to make the moves on your ex lover. She knew about the necklace I had given you."

Abbie and Jenny both looked at each other surprised. "How?" Abbie asked.

"The witch eased dropped on our conversation that night I came to see you at the cabin."

"Abraham had spoken of another realm we would find katrina residing, one that leads to dark magic" Ichabod chimed in.

"She lied to the blonde. She found a way to activate Abbie's necklace without having it in her possession. Damn witches. They always were a nuisance."

"So she found Ian?" Abbie inquired.

"Yep. You should have seen the look on his face. He wasn't too thrilled to have a strange woman pawing at him. I made sure to follow this witch, had a feeling she was up to no good. I take it this is your wife Mr. Crane?" she bored her eyes into Ichabod's.

"Yes. Was my wife." he said looking disappointed at katrina.

"The witch had no business being in that world."

"Wait, Ian came to me in this world."

"Came to you? How?"

"He showed up at my apartment. I assumed you had something to do with that."

"No honey I sure as hell didn't. Why don't you ask the witch."

"My name is Katrina. I was only trying to..."

Gilda cuts her off. "Oh...I know what you were trying to do. Save it. You are no longer needed here. Abbie may I please have the necklace." Abbe takes off her necklace and hands it over to Gilda. Gilda holds the necklace up in her palm, closes her eyes and places the necklace around her neck. A huge portal opens within a matter of minutes. "Come sweetheart. Lets go." she pulls Katrina forward toward the portal, looks back at Abbie before stepping through. "You did well Grace Abagail Mills. Congratulations. You and Ichabod Crane will have no more problems from here on out. Create the life you both seek to have with each other and strengthen your bond, together, as witnesses, and lovers. The time has come for you both to be happy, with each other. Ta ta for now." Gilda waves good bye to them and steps through the portal handling Katrina closely by her side. The portal immediately closes after them. All is silent in the woods.

"I guess.. it's over." Jenny said.

"Yeah, their both gone."

"I wonder where she took Katrina."

"Who knows. Maybe some place where she knows she can't do any harm."

Abbie looked over at Ichabod, taking notice at his troubled appearance. "What's the matter?"

"It's very peculiar how the fortune teller is able to cross realms without your stone as well. Could she not have been a witch herself?"

"Doubt it. But she is definitely something. Wonder who or what she really was."

"No matter. It's over now." Ichabod puts his arm around Abbie's shoulder, Abbie puts her arm around his waist, leaning into his chest.

"Well I could sure go for a Guinness. How bout you guys?" Jenny blurted out.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ichy?"

"Yes. A Guinness indeed."

"Great lets go then."

"Uh..only on one condition. I get to drive." Ichabod said as he grabs Abbie's car keys from her pocket sprinting away.

"Crane!" Abbie calls out, running after him.

"Oh, you guys." Jenny said rolling her eyes. Strolling behind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. This was my first Sleepy Hollow Fic. I hope you all enjoyed the story :)


End file.
